Love is in the air
by Florence Weasley Snape
Summary: This is a sequel of love is what happens to you when you're busy making other plans featuring a rich George, a gay Fred, a famous Florence, a married GH and RH as always!
1. Chapter 1: Wedding days and Mondays alwa...

Well… you asked for it. Here it is… chappy 1… tell me if you liked it or not… please! 

**Love is in the air **

**Chapter 1: Wedding days and Mondays always make me cry**

It was late. She wasn't really used to being awake till those hours. She was, however, quite excited. The news about her best friend's wedding had arrived by owl post only a couple of days ago. She couldn't believe 10 years had passed since the summer Harry and Ginny had started dating. And now they were getting married. Well… not now… now… but in three weeks. 

She was working as an Auror, as so did her former boyfriend Ronald Weasley. Former because they weren't dating anymore, eventhough they saw each other on a daily basis. 

She stretched her hand far enough to reach her night table. She wanted to re read the invitation and the letter as well. 

Over the envelope of the first one you could read: "Miss Hermione Granger + 1". 

On the inside a rectangular shaped paper said: 

_Mr. Harry Potter _

_And _

_Miss Virginia Weasley _

_Invite you to their wedding_

_Which will celebrate at "The Burrow!_

_On March, Saturday 13th. _

_RSVP 15 days before the wedding. _

-Its been really 4 years since their engagement party?- She asked to herself out loud. Nobody was around to hear her; she felt so alone sometimes. The events of the engagement party ran through her mind, but she didn't really want to think about that at the moment because her heart wasn't strong enough to deal with hidden heart breaks at the moment. 

They were friends now, right? Right? Just friends, like at the beginning. Well… not entirely like at the beginning, actually, because neither of them had never been quite the same after their break up. How can you possibly recover from loosing the love of your life? The one that you know for sure that's your other half? Your perfect match? 

They moved on; they did date other people but no one as special as themselves. 

God knows how many times Ron had passed in front of Hermione with a perfect girl by his side only to make her jealous. And he himself had lost the equation on how many guys had asked Hermione out eventhough she thought she was "the ugly on at the Auror Department". 

Hermione decided to read Harry's letter one more time: 

_Dear 'Mione, _

_How are you? We're fine as you may well know on our way to the altar. _

_Ginny here was wondering if you'd like to be her maid of honour. You could come and stay with us at "The Burrow" a week earlier to arrange the dress details and other girly stud. She asks if you still have __Florence__ weddings' colourful dress. She tells me she knows you do. ´_

_Pity that didn't work, though. I mean… __Florence__ and George really did seem pretty meant to be. Bet they still love each other with every bone of their bodies. _

_…talking about couples that self sabotage their relationship, how's Ron doing? Is he seeing someone? I mean, of course, omitting the casual shag. Are you seeing anyone, for that matter? Or are you still hiding under those black books, you'll be looking like Snape if you don't do something soon. And I mean it when I say "SOON". We'll talk about this later, next time you come._

_So I guess we'll be seeing pretty much of you…_

_Kisses, _

_HARRY __and Ginny._

Hermione giggled. Harry had written his name at least twice as big as his fiancée. Was Quidditch fame really getting to him? She didn't think so but couldn't help giggling. 

-Oh, Ron! Your shadow chases me still. Why can't you get out of my life? - She asked out loud. 

-Be careful on what you wish, 'Mione. It may come true- A voice said from the door frame. No. It wasn't Ronald Weasley because the voice was female. It was her: Florence Weasley… er… I mean Florence Pugliare former wife of George Weasley, Britain's 7th. Most eligible bachelor,  according to "Witch Weekly". 

-You are one to talk!- She shouted. Florence was crashing at her place for a couple of days as her mansion was being re-painted. She could afford a 5 star hotel as she herself was a world-known writer. That used to be her department before becoming one… hers and George. So in a way she felt home. And then… well…. Things happened. Things I don't really feel like telling right now, because- as Dumbledore says- its not the right time yet. When the time comes, I will be the one to tell you the whole truth. 

-What do you mean?- The older witch asked curiously. 

-"I wish I have kept him"?- Hermione answered. 

-Well, that just not fair. I was drunk!- She explained. 

-It doesn't matter, my friend. You weren't divorce when at the time- She pointed out. 

-Not formally, at least- The other one said under her breath- Can we change the subject?- She suggested. 

-Ok… have you received…?- Hermione asked pointing towards the invitation. 

-Yeap- She answered quickly- Bride's maid. 

-Are you going then?- Hermione asked, not sure about her friends answer. 

-Dunno. Harry write to tell me what a stupid woman I am… you know… for not running to my ex's arms- She explained-

-I bet he wrote the exact same thing to George- Hermione said. Thinking about that twice, may be Ron had received the same letter that her. 

-I don't know, 'Mione. But my problems are not an excuse: I must go. For them, they deserve it- She said as though trying to convince herself in the meantime. 

-Yes, I guess- Florence said weakly. 

-Of course- Hermione replied. 

Then an awkward silence filled the room but none of them noticed because they were too concentrate on their own personal thoughts. 

"To go or not to go. That's the question"- Florence thought as an image of George and his many "+1's" by his side. George was bloody rich now that the original "Weasley Wizard Wheezes" had become a chain of "Weasley Wizard Wheezes", with brunches worldwide. 

"Ron…"- That was Hermione's last thought before falling asleep that night. May be that happened due to the fact that love was in the air. May be, just may be. 

After all, Weasley's were, indeed, hard to forget. And they knew that first hand. 


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the new me

Hey! I have some things to say: first of all… NO WAY! Florence and Ron aren't, weren't, won't be… A COUPLE! They are like brothers and sisters… 

Secondly… well… don't you worry… I know things are different but soon enough things between our favourite couples will settle again. 

THANKS YOU YOUR CONSTANT SUPPORT! You have no idea how much I appreciate it…! THANKS! 

**Chapter 2: Meeting the new me. **

It was 7:12 in the morning and Hermione Granger didn't really want to open he eyes. She had only been sleeping a couple of hours when the alarm bell ranged. 

"Its time to get up, 'Mione"- She thought- "time to beat the bad guys". 

It was pretty early for Florence to wake up. Hermione knew that for a fact as the curly haired girl had slept over before. Florence was a writer and following her mentors advice- an Argentinean writer called Jorge Luis Borges- she usually writes by night and corrects her work at dusk. 

She threw floo powder into the fireplace and shouted: "The Auror Department", and as she did she was transported from her flat to her job place. It was the easiest way for her to travel as people weren't allow to apparate inside the department. 

She looked around obviously questioning about the red- head's absence. He wasn't around and it was noticeable as many of her aurors there looked pretty much the same: pale and dark haired with bushy eyebrows and skin as sallow was Snape's. 

"No colourful heads around"- Hermione thought. She smiled. She was pleased; she didn't want to face him about Harry's wedding just yet. But then as if God was saying "hey, 'Mione, not so fast", Ron appeared behind her. He wasn't looking dashing at all, actually he looked as Professor Lupin in their third year. He looked…well… tired… and seconds later she understood why. 

Seconds after his appearance a blond, curvy, blue-eyes bimbo came from the fireplace. 

Ron looked around too and finding Hermione that close came as a perfect excuse for him to kiss her new… er… acquisition? Girlfriend? Well… his one night stand. He wasn't kidding anyone: that wasn't going to last for long. None of Ron's relationships did, anyway. 

-Oh, 'Mione. I didn't see you there- Ron shouted. 

"How thick do you think I am, Ronald Weasley?"- She wanted to say but instead he pronounced the following words: 

-Oh, I didn't see you there either. Sorry- She said and then added looking to "bimbo's" direction- I don't think we've met. 

-Oh… sorry 'Mione. This is my girlfriend, Lilac- Ron said out loud for everyone to hear. 

Lilac had looked surprise when Ron said the word "girlfriend". 

-Am I? - She asked under her breath for Hermione not to her. 

-Ssshhh… yes. Shut up- Ron said between his teeth. 

"He doesn't exactly chose them smart"- Hermione thought. 

-Your girlfriend, ha? Lilac, was it? Such a beautiful name- Hermione lied. 

"as fake as your breast, bitch. Lilac? What can of prostitute's name is "lilac?" –She thought. But some how, I don't think it would have made a difference if Lilac was a member of the Red Cross or the church choir. 

-Oh, yes!- Ron shouted, once again- Lilac is the most beautiful name I've ever heard. Don't you agree Hermione?- Ron asked, obviously trying to make her feel self conscious about her unusual name. But that wouldn't work. He knew it, even before even saying it. 

-Oh certainly, I do agree- She replied sarcastically. Just as she had said that, Krum entered the room. 

-Oh, oh, Her-mio-nee-ny- He said- Long time, no vsee- he exclaimed. 

-Oh, Vicky- She said obviously working Ron's last nerve. I must add that neither of them was smooth at applying destructive techniques on the other- when did you arrive?

-I'm here vor Harry's vedding- he explained- about 2 houvrs ago

-Oh, that's why you didn't make it yesterday night. I was worried- She lied. Krum frowned as if wondering what the hell she was talking about. 

-'Mione, vat are you talking about?- He muttered. 

-Ssshh… later, Victor- he said under her breath for the other couple not to hear their conversation. 

-Oh, Hermione, since you and… err… Vicky- she detected a hint of jealousy on that last word- are an item now you could join us for dinner tonight at "amoure"- He suggested. 

Krum was about to tell Ron that he was seeing someone else when Hermione punch him in the ribs. 

-Ok, Ron.  8:00 pm's fine for you?- She asked. 

-Yes, certainly- He answered. 

-Its settled then. 

And awkward silent filled the room- Hermione was getting used to those-. The sexual tension between Hermione and Ron was growing stronger by the minute and before any of them could say a word, Lilac spoke: 

-Ron, you brought me here to show me around…. Why don't we do that now?- 

-Oh, yeah- he said not daring to break eye contact with her. Her eyes were… well… magnetic in a way he himself couldn't explain. 

As he watched them go, Hermione thought that her arm should be around his and Lilac's. She had been her girlfriend, but not anymore. She needed to remember that. She needed to remember that eventhough that hurt her to the core of her being. 


	3. Chapter 3: the encounter

Hey… here it is… I don't know if you'll like it. I hope you will, though… because this story is a hard one to write as the characters are actually more complex than in my other story. I hope you'll notice. So… here it is… ladies and gentleman… 

**Chapter 3: The encounter. **

Ronald Weasley was tired of kicking the bad one's asses. It wasn't what he'd call a pacific or tranquil job; especially if your former girlfriend worked there too. And MOST especially if that particular woman looked…well… shaggable… or… on Molly Weasley's terms … appealing. 

He loved her! Oh boy! How much he loved her! Even now, almost 15 years since the day they first met, he felt an exuberating passion regarding her precious Hermione Granger, the love of his life and his best friend. 

Harry was getting married to his sister in less than a month and Ron was sure he would have to face everyone about not being with Hermione anymore. 

Just when Ron was about to fall asleep in his sofa, the door bell rang. 

-Who could it be?- He asked curiously as he wasn't expecting anyone… or at least he thought he wasn't expecting anyone. 

-Hello, brother- George Weasley said while his younger sibling opened the door. 

-Hi- Ron said slowly as George was now in his living room switching the channels on the tv. 

-Are you expecting anyone?- George asked half drunk. Ron could tell. 

-Actually, I must be off. Got to go to have dinner- he explained, putting his coat on. 

-Fancy some company?- George asked putting his best puppy eyes. 

-I'll go with …-Ron tried to say, but he noticed the sadness in his brother's eyes- You can come if you want. 

George gave his brother one of his beautiful big grins and soon enough they were in lilac's apartment, ready to go to "amour", one heck of a restaurant in Ron's opinion. 

As soon as they reached the entrance, the red head noticed Hermione. She looked beautiful in her short red dress and her bushy brown hair was resting comfortably in her shoulders. 

-Good evening- He greeted, then leaning forward to Hermione, he said- I brought George with us, you don't mind, right?

-No, not at all, but I smell trouble as this purse that I'm holding here, belongs to my friend Florence- She said calmly. 

Just when Ron was about to shout "WHAT?", a female voice coming from the toilet's door frame indicated them all that Florence was now in the room and that things might get nasty. 

-Hello, Ronnie!- She shouted but when she realized George was standing behind him she exclaimed- what the hell is he doing here?

-What the hell am I doing here? What the hell are YOU doing here?- George asked. 

-I should have known- Florence said- Drunk as always. 

-I should have known, a bitch as always- He said in a low voice for only his friends to hear. 

-George, Florence, please… don't make a scene- Ron asked his brother, holding his arms. 

-I should have guessed you'll take her side- George said bitterly- You've almost taken her side. Ever since you met her… she's more of a sister to you than I am- He confessed. This wasn't the first time George had said it, though he himself couldn't actually tell. Ron could… he remembered the exact day he had pronounced those statements… the day George broke up with Florence because of Snape. (A/N: For a better understanding of his last statement you should read "love is what happens you when you're busy making other plans"). 

-Come on, dear- Hermione said, running a finger through George's jaw- Please, don't fight. Can you please behave? Please?- She asked also looking towards Florence, who was scarlet in the face with anger. George nodded. 

They walked their way into the dinning room, Florence escorted by Krum, Hermione by George and Lilac by Ron, for Hermione's displeasure. 

They sat down on their fancy chairs and started talking comfortably as the dished were filled with marvellous food, eventhough most of the people there hated each other to the core. 

-So, George- Lilac said- are you seeing anyone?

Both Hermione and Ron frowned, they knew that George's next comment would hurt Florence to the bone. And they loved her too darn much to see her suffer. 

-Actually, Lilac, that's a very interesting question as I am, indeed, dating someone. A very special woman, if I may say so. You may have heard of her… Angelina Johnson- He said. All of them raised their eyebrows indicating both surprise and even some kind of admiration towards George's newest acquisition.

-Are you really?- Ron asked- She's the captain for England…

-And a verrry bea-u-tifully-ly woman- Krum added. Beautiful seemed pretty difficult for him to pronounce correctly, apparently. Hermione rolled her eyes, catching a glimpse of Florence's expression. She was almost in tears, as if someone had stubbed her in the back. The wound, Hermione knew this for a fact, was bleeding badly. Hermione put her own hand on hers to show some kind of metaphorical support eventhough she knew it was useless. Ron became aware of his ex-sister in law's sadness and decided to completely change the subject as he wouldn't have liked to punch his brother in the face. 

-So, Florence- Ron started- what about your new novel? I've heard it became a best seller last week… 

-Yes…- She answered still looking miserable. 

-What is it about?- He asked eagerly. 

-Haven't you read the copy I sent you?- She asked. 

-Yes, but I'm sure most of us here haven't- He answered once again, raising his eyebrows. He was surprised that a clever girl such as Florence could be so thick sometimes. 

-Oh!- Florence muttered, suddenly understanding- its about a writer that gets dumped by her husband because he's a big, insecure prat- She explained 

-That's a wonderful idea!- Lilac shouted, obviously adulating her, as she wasn't used to have dinner with a celebrity. 

Hermione and Ron both knew what the book was about as they had read it in the past. So they knew Florence had lied. What they did not know was that George had read it too. 

-That's not the plot- He said sharply looking more lacier than ever. 

-How would you know? The plot could have been about out high school years that it would have made a difference at all- She answered sharply. 

-I read a book, Florence. I read the copy you sent me. I've read all your books you that matter, so please don't play the victim. The part just doesn't fit you- He said drastically. 

-I thought your secretary was using them for fire- She explained bitterly. 

-Well, I resent that- he said sarcastically- I shag my secretary's. They are of no use to me if they can read or type or even make a fire- He confessed. 

-Oh! I should have thought about that- She said under her breath. 

-Yes, my dear. You should because as you may well know the plot of your story was about love; about the love we once shared. Great book; a little fictional to my taste- He said. 

Ron was watching Florence's every expression, as to be ready to punch George when necessary. And when the writer's vision began to blur, because of the salty tears, Ron left fist reached his older twins' skin. 

-Why were you bloody thinking on, Ron?- Hermione shouted. 

-I was thinking about how big of a prat that man was being to her- Ron answered, caressing his knuckles. 

-Thanks, Ron- Florence said softly, reaching for her purse- but It wasn't necessary. He just isn't worth it- She said while watching George stand up. He kissed everyone goodbye and with that, she left, slowly followed by George who always followed her home, to make sure she was ok. Because eventhough they weren't a couple anymore, and eventhough they despite each other on lots of ways, the love they had once shared was still burning on both their souls. 

So George just followed her to Hermione's apartment, as usually. And also as usually, Florence let him. 


	4. Chapter 4: Telling Ron the bloody truth

**Chapter 4: Telling Ron the bloody truth. **

Hermione's flat was rather cold that night. 

Lilac, Ron, Krum, Florence and herself were gathered around the kitchen table, having the cup of coffee left outstanding on the restaurant after what Ron liked to call "the incident II". George was downstairs, across Hermione's street, resting his back on a wall waiting for the light on Florence's bedroom to turn off. Because he just wanted to know she was ok. He had done that for 3 years now, every night since the day they've split up. 

-Can you please tell me what kind of sick relationship you two have? Is he stalking you or something?- Ron asked looking mad. 

-No, Ron. I'll explain, though I doubt you'll understand- She stared, but she was, then, interrupted by Lilac's voice, who obviously had no idea about the events that had lead to the couple's break up. 

-But, what happened? I mean… why did you got divorce in the first place?- She asked. Hermione rolled her eyes, but she would have rolled her eyes anyway so her expression doesn't really count as a reference. 

-That's a valid question, actually- Ron added- I've heard so many theories about it, I don't really think I know the exact truth. 

-Ok, Ron, you more than anyone here deserves an explanation- She explained- you see…. It all started three years ago when things transformed into the reality I am now forced to live in. We were young… well… younger… and more stupid, If I may add, than we are now. We thought the world was ours and we felt so bloody happy and comfortable with both our lives and our careers: he with his store and me with my words. We complemented each other perfectly; and the sex! Oh, God! The sex was divine! We shagged beautifully- she confessed in a more passionate tone of voice than she had meant at the beginning- Sorry- she apologized- As I said before, we felt in bloody heaven. And then…- Florence made a pause, increasing the dramatic climax in her story. 

-And then, what?- Lilac shouted. Everyone stared at her incredulously. They all blinked at the same time… rolled their eyes and turned around again to face Florence once more. 

-Well… then… fame came. Money came… jealousy came. Fred and George were gaining thousands of galleons because of the free publicity I provided them. And me myself… well… my books started to sell, for a start. George and I were a well-kwon couple now, and our pictures started to appear on magazines. Let's face it: My ex is not hard on the eyes. He's not hard on the eyes at all, actually. And witched all over England thought so as well… - She explained. 

-That doesn't explain why he dumped you, though…- Lilac protested, interrupting Florence for the second time. 

-Shut it!- Ron ordered- continue, please- He said catching a glimpse of Hermione's smile. He smiled back. 

-First of all, let me say that I would have preferred to be poor instead of unhappy… instead of leaving George behind. But… things happened. A witch- we later found out- named Alicia hired a guy- a Robert something-to get me out of the way… to make me fall in love with me. When that didn't happen he forced me to kiss him in front of George. The stupid git thought I could actually leave him for that… in fact… THE STUPID GIT THOUGHT THAT I COULD ACTUALLY LEAVE HIM!- She shouted, then regaining her breath she said- and that was it. He left me… I left him… nobody knows really. We got divorced because, mainly of his insecurities… and also because of our pride. I love him, guys… I love him now, I loved him then and I will tomorrow… he feels the same I'm sure, except that he never thought I truly loved him… may be that was the problem- She said. 

-That says it- Ron muttered- but how in love are you two? I mean… he takes care of you as if you were his wife still. Haven't you got a life of your own?- Ron asked. 

-He shags before or after I go to sleep. And personally, I haven't shagged ever since the last night we slept together- She confessed. 

-3 years?- Lilac shouted. This time everyone rolled their eyes. 

-Aha- Florence said, with patience. 

-Wow! You must be really horny- Lilac commented. 

-I don't think that's something for you to worry about- She said bitterly. Anyone lucky enough to know Snape smiled slightly at the resemblance. 

They had another cup of coffee and as soon as Lilac yawned, everyone except Hermione and Florence left the flat. Ron looked across the street casually, only to find his brother lightening a cigarette. When the lights on the apartment were turned off, George stood up properly and walked home with a black eye and a broken heart. 


	5. Chapter 5: The book

Hey! I'm a bit disappointed on the low repercussion my fic is having. How do you like this so far? Because I've written several more chapters … they are great, in my opinion, but… well… I'm the author so there is no objectivity on that statement. 

**Chapter 5: The book**

"This is the prologue of Florence's book. I hope you'll enjoy and get to know her better… I know I did. So, ladies and gentleman, with no further words, Miss Florence Pugliare"- Hermione presented her best friend in front a room filled with critics, readers, fans and… well… critics. Florence, after a couple of seconds, walked into the stage and started reading from a little pink page she was holding, at the time, with her trembling hands. 

"I think that everybody survives its childhood, but I know I survived mine the most- a famous reporter once said. I must agree with that statement as I am sure that when we are only innocent children we hope, we dream of a better future. When you start to grow up, however, you have to deal with the truth; with the reality that have been kept from you by a protective parent or a stupid society- or may be both- and that hurts not only because the world is a mean place to live in, but because you realize about that just then. 

Everyone survives its childhood, yes. The fact that I survived it the most is not relevant as I am sure that my opinion is not a very objective one, but on the contrary: my subjectivity had caused only trouble in the past. Everything has to be about me. May be that why my marriage didn't work; may be that why I have a hundred of friends but also a hundred of enemies; because I take everything so bloody personal. 

My parents weren't the best ones; but lets face it: nobody's parents are. I think it finding out I was a witch didn't help. I come from a big Italian family and as probably only Italians know (And when I say only Italians I mean EVERYONE, because Italians would have talk about it non stop) we can get a little too possessive about "la familia" and have I mention that if you mess with one of the members of the family you mess with us all? …well… that pretty much says it. 

My mother died, my father too. I am an orphan now, I am parentless. As I said I have lots of people around me, but only a couple were with me from day one, though I must clarify something first: George- my ex husband and also the protagonist on my story- was there with me all along the way. Well… almost all along the way. He was great. He is great. We have a strange kind of post- divorce relationship; we love each other but.. we cant cope with the past on a daily basis. 

He, I am sure, couldn't stand facing his insecurities everyday. He couldn't cope with me being wanted by anyone; so his idea of a marriage consisted on me staying home and cooking dinner. 

I don't know why I chose a non-Italian man to marry to escape from my outrageous family. May be its because I need some structure or may be because I just bloody loved him more than I loved myself and that last one may just be one correct one, eventhough he'll never believe me. 

And regarding myself, I am one screw up girl- pardon my French. I had an awful childhood. I've never fitted on any group, and I am a lonely soul. That's my nature, anyway. Despite the fact that everybody thinks the contrary about me. Most of the time I just love to listen to good music, or read a fabulous book or write about a life that doesn't resemble my own, though I must admit I am doing that now. But, please, don't judge me. I need to create a happy ending to my life. 

And finally… I just one more thing left to say. My friends- the real ones- support and understand my every decision. My ex's brother- and my best mate- is the only soul on this earth that truly loves me; that truly takes care of me without "loving" me on a "sexual" way. 

My best female friend in the whole world is Hermione Granger. And she's the person that I would most probably label as "my twin sister" as we not only share our curls but our intellectuality as well. 

If I had to describe myself in only a few lines  I would say that I am a snobbish, egocentric witch lucky in her careers but tremendously unfortunate on her real life. I know how to write stories; I don't know how to live them. And that may come as a problem; actually it did come as a problem. 

So, all in all… I leave you all to read the story of my life… I sincerely hope you'll enjoy it"

And with that, all the people in the room stated clapping though Florence was too focused on finding George's red hair. But he wasn't around. 


	6. Chapter 6: The day our favourite couple ...

Life it's a rollercoaster, indeed. I have gastroenteritis… my grandpa is on an operation room… I'm three days behind in my mathematics class and yes… did I mention that my other grandparents are on holidays? I haven't written a chapter in over two days, but the good news are that Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix will arrive in only 18 days… 

…enjoy this chapter… and Review! 

**Chapter 6: The day out favourite couple had "a moment". **

It was late that night and Florence had, at least, 100 books to sign with the same petty, unoriginal message: 

_Hope you'll enjoy it_

_Regards, _

_Florence__ Pugliare_

-Miss Pugliare, why did you sign your first book with the name "Florence W. Pugliare". What does the "W" stands for?- A reporter asked her. 

-"W" for "When a reporter annoys me I want my bodyguards to punch him in the face"-She answered bitterly. She hadn't got any bodyguards, though… but the journalist did not know that. 

Hermione was waiting with her cloak on and a Gryffindor scarf to protect her throat. 

"Oh, this is just perfect. I'll have to wait another hour"- Hermione thought while two more fans were added to the already long queue. 

-Fancy some company? – Ron asked appearing behind her like a ghost. 

-Sure- she said casually though her heart was jumping excitedly.

-Waiting for Flor?-  He asked, incentivating small talk. 

-Yes, are you too?- She asked herself. 

-Yes- He answered. 

-What she said about you was really nice, don't you think?- She indicated. 

-I have to agree with that; she has always been sweet to me… she's like…- Ron started to say but he was interrupted by Hermione. 

-…Like a sister to me- She repeated like a parrot. 

-You really think you're funny, ha? Do you really think that?- He asked jokefully, pushing her slightly to the side with his elbow. Hermione giggled. 

-Yes, I do. What are you going to do about it?- She asked challengely. 

Ron took her arms in his big hands, trying to stare right into her soul through the gates that were her eyes. She was the one to break eye contact after a couple of minutes. 

-What about lilac?- Hermione demanded. 

-What about her?- Ron answered looking uninterested in the subject. 

-I mean, where is she? She's usually attach to your arm… where is she?- She asked looking around, as if trying to find her. She was pretending, of course, as she knew for a fact she hadn't come to her best friends' presentation. 

-I dunno; we aren't an item anymore- He said casually. 

-Oh, I see- She commented, trying hard not to smile. She felt happy when realizing the bimbo was out her way. 

-Hermione…- Ron exclaimed. She turned around for him to catch a glimpse of her wide grin. 

-Yes, Ron?- She asked. 

-Would you… would you… I mean… would you… like to have a coffee or something?- He offered- You know… while we are waiting…I know a very cool place only a taxy ride away from us- He commented. 

-Sure- She said disappointed for the second time. 

They walked along a narrow corridor towards the main street leaving their best friend behind, but not at all alone. 

                                                                        ---*---*---

When all the books had been properly signed and all the tea in a 3 km radium had been drunk, Florence was ready to leave, though not finding her friends, who were supposed to take her home, was the smallest of all her worries. 

She was taking her time in doing everything… she was trying to go back- in her mind- on the memorable events of the day. It had been a happy, joyful occasion or a "once in a life time event" as Ron would have call it… and it was all devoted to her work. 

All her friends had been there. George, the one that owe her heart entirely, hadn't attended this special occasion in her life. This was the first time he had shown that kind of apathy towards her person. 

-I though you'll come, Georgie boy… what a disappointment, you weren't here to listen to my speech. You didn't care enough to stop shagging a secretary of yours… I guess. I would have loved to see your eyes when pronouncing your name- She said out loud. 

-Working on a new speech; a new prologue?- A voice coming from the door frame scared her to death. It was him. 

-No, a new story, actually. What do you think? A girl in love with his boyfriends twin brother?- She asked turning her torso to look at him straight into his eyes. 

-I think I already know the ending to that story- He said. 

-Oh, you do?- She asked curiously. 

-Certainly- She answered shortly. 

-That's strange. Last time I checked the ball was on my court- She exclaimed, unbuttoning the first button on her shirt- I am the writer, remember? I get to write an ending to this story. 


	7. Chapter 7: Let it be

Ok… so… here it is. Chapter 7… I have some things to say, though. First of all… I opened a new group on yahoo where you can be free to talk about Hermione/Ron. Its 

So… well... enjoy this chapter. I'm feeling a little bit better, if anyone's wondering and my grandpa survived the operation (send your good vibes, though… he'll need them…). And… I'll be ok; I have loads of work to catch up on…  so this is time to say goodbye. 

**Chapter 7: Let it be**

Florence wasn't too fond of the saying: "Forgive and forget", she wasn't keen on neither of those actions, actually, so she was now in trouble as George was resting his head on her naked chest. 

"Oh! He's a god!"- She thought to herself, eventhough she'd rather eat the sorting hat than to say that out loud- "How could I've been so dumb? I should have done this, years earlier!"

-Mmmm…- George moaned, placing his head comfortably between her breasts- This feels nice- He softly said, making Florence's neck hairs to raise. 

-I suppose you don't find me attractive now that I'm… well… older and not as shaggable as your… er… girlfriends- She said bitterly. 

That last statement came as a shock to George who couldn't name- or even think- of a person as beautiful as his former wife. She sat on the large sofa; witness of their previous love making scene.  

-Now, why would you say something like that?- He asked puzzled as if Florence's question had been something …well…  something that a person as intelligent as Florence would have never asked. 

-How thick can a person be?- She asked out loud, getting up from the warm sofa, and putting her knickers on. 

-Hey! What are you doing? I want those off!- He shouted getting up from the couch, and revealing in the meantime his huge erection. He covered himself as soon as he noticed that Florence was eating "it" with her eyes… and that, although may pleasant, wasn't exactly what he had in mind. 

-George, please… that was a mistake. We both know it…- Florence said frantically. 

-Now, why would I think that? I mean… you were the one that threw herself at me- He said, and then as if reflection about his last statement he added- but if it makes any difference I would have made love to you, anyway. I haven't stopped thinking about you since the very first day I met you, Flor. I would have made love to you today even if I hadn't even been the one bringing the subject up- He explained. Florence wasn't facing him, though. George touched her elbow slowly, as if trying to wake her up. 

-What do you want from me, George? Why did you want to fuck me in the first place?- She asked casually. 

-I don't expect anything from you but your mercy… and your forgiveness… but, please, Flor… don't make me answer that question. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror for the last 12 years? You're a goddess!- He shouted at her. She smiled, though slightly. He had said to her what he though about him. It was strange… and creepy how they complemented each other so perfectly. 

-Forgive and forget?- She asked. He nodded. 

                                                          ---*---*---- 

Hermione and Ron were inside a muggle café; she loved it there. They weren't having coffee, though- the house's special- but one steamy cup of green tea. Ron was pleased as tea was his favourite infusion; it had always been… ever since he was a child. Hermione knew that and decided to have one cup herself. 

-So, do you reckon Florence might be ready by now?- Ron  asked after two sips. He looked nervous. Hermione could tell; she could always tell when Ron was nervous, or happy, or sad for that matter. She loved him and I guessed those words explain pretty much her whole world. 

-No, I don't think so, no- She answered. What was she suppose to say anyway?

-Fancy some more water on that tea of yours?- He asked politely as it they were still dating. She grinned. He grinned back. 

-So, Ronald Weasley… tell me something… how's …well… HER doing? I mean… are you still talking to her?- She asked. 

-Yes, its been 5 years now- He said shortly- and I guess she's doing fine. 

Hermione pressed her lips with strength. 4 years had passed and the fact that… nothing; she didn't even want to think about it. 

-Great!- She said irritably. 

-Shall we go now?- He asked sometime later. 

-Yes, I think we should- She answered bitterly. 

And with that they left together, both of them thinking about HER… Ron's secret. 


	8. Chapter 8: Back to the past

**Chapter 7: Back to the past**

-'Mione, love…- a masculine voice said- fancy a piece of cake? People are so happy about Harry and Ginny's engagement that they aren't even eating!- Ron shouted, as if not eating was something completely out of logic. 

But Hermione didn't answer; she didn't even turn around to face his boyfriend. Ron couldn't really tell what she was doing: she was holding a letter, however. Well… lots of letters, actually. Love letters? May be. 

-'Mione, did you hear me?- He asked again, this time Hermione answered, eventhough what she said came as a shock to the red- head. 

-Who is she?- She asked shortly, but firmly eventhough her voice could resemble a whisper. 

-And by "she" you mean…-Ron asked casually and a sarcastically. 

-She, Ronald Weasley! She! Your little secret, of course! That's who "she" is! Am I right? Because you've been hiding this from me for quite a while, haven't you?- She asked looking mad. 

-What the…? What are you talking about?- He asked puzzled, but when Hermione threw the letters to his face, he understood. 

-Get out of my sight, Ronald!- She said, cleaning away her tears with a pink handkerchief. 

-No, Hermione… You can't really be angry because of this, can you now? She's no one; I haven't even met her!- She said innocently- She's just a pen friend. 

-No, she's not just a pen friend, Ron. Firstly, because if it would have been you would have hided from me for so long and secondly because I read all of them, Ron! She loves you; she really do cares about you. And I know from her letters that you do as well- She confessed. 

Ron frowned, as if suddenly realizing about something. 

-How did you come across the letter, Hermione?- Ron asked quickly. 

-It doesn't matter how! I just know!- She shouted angry. 

-Were you searching through my stuff? Do you really trust me, 'Mione? At all?- He asked offended. 

-RONALD WEASLEY! Do not try to blame this on me!- She yelled indignantly. 

-Come on, Hermione! Its nothing; we were just kidding around. She is just a good friend of mine- He said quietly, not daring to look straight into her eyes. 

If truth be told, Ron did feel something for her pen friend Alicia. Not "love"; because he loved Hermione, but thing were getting a bit dull with her. The routine was getting to them at last and as much as they wanted to make things a little hotter; or a little bit more exciting their lack of real time was causing them a lot of physical and emotional pain. 

And in Ron's opinion Hermione was getting used to him… to his annoying habits. It was as if the romance had evaporated entirely from their relationship. And they were young! For young people its important to live by the edge… they loved the adrenaline that those kind of "games" –that only amateurs could play- provided. 

Ron's love letters to Alicia were a little spicy to day the least… and that really hurt Hermione; she felt incomplete when hearing she wasn't enough of a woman to please her boyfriend. 

-For you its nothing, Ron. I thing…I really think we should take some time off- She suggested shyly, biting her lower lip. He nodded. 

-If that's what you want- He answered- that's fine by me

And with that he left the room, smashing the door shut behind him. 

                                        ---*---*----

Just when Hermione though her day couldn't get worse, Ron felt asleep in the middle of the cab ride. Hermione rolled her eyes; that was so typical of Ron. He almost got sleepy when drinking tea. 

-Ron, wake up- She whispered softly into his ear, bringing him back to reality in such a sweet way. 

-…er… what? What?- He said, opening his eyes slightly. 

-Ron, we0ve reached our destination. We have to pick up Florence, remember Flor? Our friend? Do you reckon she might be ready now? – She asked getting out of the car. 

-Dunno- Ron answered. But he didn't really care about that; all he wished for was not to fall asleep again any time soon. He didn't want to remember that period of his own personal history, which was long ago buried among other terrible events in his life. Or wasn't it? 


	9. Chapter 9: under pressure

Hey! This is a VERY interesting chapter, in my opinion, at least… a very HOT one, if I may say so, too. But let me warn you! The next chapters aren't going to be as interesting as this one, because I will explain things about the past… understand? Will… enjoy this one… and… good luck. 

**Chapter 9: Under pressure**

-I'm just saying, Florence. I'm just saying that I lo…- He started to say, but his ex wife interrupted him, placing one finger on his lips to prevent him from speaking. 

-Don't, George… save us both the pain- She said softly. George looked into her eyes, and saw there- through her exterior- the tenderness covering her heart. 

-Why, though? Why should I shut up? - He asked ever so sweetly- why can't we give it another try? Why can't we make love on the garden on a Thursday night just because we feel like it? Why can't we take a bath together again just because we want to spend some more time together? Why cant we try to be happy?- He asked getting closer. Florence's eyes were now filled with tears. 

-George can't you see? How blind and unreasonable are you? First, we fucked around; then we came clean and become a couple… only to break up; later that year we got back together; then we split up again… only for you to end up proposing! We got divorce 6 years after that… and now, what? What, George? What is there to happen between us?- She shouted demanding an explanation. 

-Love, my sweetheart, only love- He said sounding much sexier than he would have sounded 12 years ago, when under the influence of a couple of butterbeers they felt in love. 

-George, come on! Get real! I'm not one of your secretaries!- She shouted, and then he knew. She loved him so! How thick had he been? She loved him! She truly loved him! Actually, she cared about him enough to sacrifice herself because of him! How many times had she demonstrated her strong feelings; her fidelity; her commitment? 

And then, as if suddenly a powerful thunder had hit him on the head; he leaned forward pushing her slim body to the wall and kissed her ever so hardly. Florence's head felt dizzy because of the previous hitting, but she guessed George's lips were the main source of her sickness; she was obsessed by them. She wanted that kiss to last forever; because in that moment Florence didn't really care that the man pressing his lips against hers was his former husband; all she cared about was the burning sensation creating on her stomach. Love was prevailing. 

He picked Florence up- her back still pressed against the wall- and started to slowly pull her legs apart. She understood the hint and proceeded to quickly wrap his waist entirely with her long creamy legs. He pulled her knickers to a side, slowly playing with her clit. Not once, and I repeat, not once, they stopped kissing. 

She moaned his name on his mouth and she heard him muttered something that sounded very much like: "I love you with every bone in my body". 

Florence was the one to broke the kiss, eventhough she loved those thick, inviting lips of his. She was horny… she needed to feel his skin closer to hers, but above all she wanted to hear him scream her name with passion. So she went on her knees, quickly getting rid oh his boxers, and started to slowly, but rhythmically suck his erection. Not once, in their whole married life, she had dared to go down on him. But the occasion called for a special treat; she was enjoying her every movement as if his whole world would depended on her mouth or her hands, for that matter. 

She cleared her head from every though when a mental image of one of George's girlfriends came across her other pleasant memories. 

"Come on, Flor, you can't allow your brain to spoil this for you"- She thought. 

And so in no time he came into her mouth and eventhough some people may think that's discussing, she thought that it wasn't as bad as people described it. 

George picked her up and threw her violently onto the couch. He opened her legs abruptly and without thinking about it twice he started licking her own delicious juices. She had waited for so long for it to happen that she actually came three times in the 20 minutes the "game" lasted. She felt satisfied… but, really, really satisfied. The man knew his moves, alright. He was now playing with her hard nipples, biting them gently when he introduced his erection into her wet cavity. It felt so warm and tight that George though that he was actually, loosing his mind completely. Life couldn't be sweeter, in his personal opinion. 

He was thrusting in and out of her sticky passageway as if it was the last time he was ever going to have sex with her; and Florence was enjoying his enthusiasm as well. She climaxed twice while George penetrated her with lust. He came sometime later, and when he was absolutely finished he lay down near Florence, resting his head on her naked chest, as if time had frozen; as if they were still seventeen. 

At that exact moment, Florence understood that being happy was the most important thing in life. So she kissed the top o his head and invited herself to close her eyes and fall asleep. 

But neither her, nor George could have predicted the surprise to come, minutes later after kissing his loved one goodnight. 


	10. Chapter 10: Walking on Florence and Geor...

Sorry this is a short chapter. I've written several more, though. I am currently looking for a beta reader, and if any of you feels comfortable enough with my work, I'll be glad to hear from you regarding that subject. 

Being said that, tomorrow I'm going to see "The fall of the house of Usher" from Edgar Alan Poe. I'm so excited! …well… and… enjoy this chapter. 

**Chapter 10: Walking on ****Florence**** and George.**

-Oh, MY DEAR GOD!-  Hermione shouted, placing her hands over her eyes to prevent herself from seeing. 

-Please, Flor, put some clothes on!- Ron yelled, turning his torso around. 

Florence and George covered themselves with some clothes, both of them scarlet in the face. 

-I'm sorry- She sad shyly, putting George's extra large shirt on. 

-What the hell is this?-Ron asked looking mad- What about you being chaste for 3 years?

-That, my dear brother, ended today- George said, happily. 

-You mean that…- Ron started, but he was interrupted by Florence who dared to finish his sentence. 

-… we are back together, yes- She explained. 

Florence and George looked at each other, as if saying the words out loud would count as some kind of unwritten compromise. 

-Are we?- He asked, grinning widely. He took her hands on his. 

-Yes, I guess we are- She answered, smiling herself. 

Both of them were so into each other that a simple but sarcastic cough brought them back to reality. 

-Sorry, but…are you ready, Flor?- Ron asked innocently. They were suppose to take her home, to Hermione's apartment where she was crushing while her mansion was being re painted. 

-Er… Ron I don't think she'll come with us- Hermione said between her teeth, trying not to make him feel like a fool. 

-But, why the hell not? Where are you staying?- He asked innocently. Both Florence and George giggled; he hugged her tightly on the waist, while saying:

-I think Its time for me to take care of my wife- George confessed. Florence smiled; she loved him very much and she couldn't picture anyone else for her, actually, or- at the moment- a place she'd rather be than by his side. She grinned again; that was exactly what George had said on their engagement party. 

-Oh, ok- Ron said apparently looking for something on the carpet. 

-Come on, Ron- Hermione said- Could you walk me home?- She asked in a sweet voice. 

-Sure- He answered politely. 

-I guess I'll see you two later, right?- Ron asked. The couple nodded eventhough they weren't paying too much attention to what Ron was saying. They where thinking about greater things; much more important things like, for example, the other. How great it felt to be on those warm, comfortable arms, again, on Florence's opinion. They protected her from all evil, from all dangers and from a cold winter. 

And so when Ron and Hermione closed the door, they were left alone again, but this time George took Florence's hand on his, saying: 

-Lets go home, my dear. 

She nodded, placing a small kiss on all his knuckles. It was great to finally be heading home. 


	11. Chapter 11: The burrow the place where t...

I am currently having a writers block; I've written 'till chapter 14 and then… nothing. Not a single brilliant idea… 

…EVILMICELLA: YES! I would love for you to be my beta reader. You know my chapters aren't THAT long, anyway. If you would like to correct chapters 12, 13, 14  I can send it to you right away for you to read them. What do you think? Email me or Review me with the answer. 

And here to you all: enjoy this chapter. Personally I think I'm loosing the touch for fanfic stories… what do you think? Because in my opinion, this chapter just sucks. But then again, is the glue that sticks the story together. I'm guessing the next 6-10 chapters will be about Ron and Hermione… mainly. 

Enjoy. 

**Chapter 11: The burrow- the place where the magic started**

The fireplace at Florence's was burning hard. He was late. Hermione should have thought about that; he was always late. 

-Thinking about the one who got away?- George asked, apparating mysteriously from behind her. His former wife- current girlfriend- apparated herself only seconds later. 

-Yeap, but not in that way, though, George- Hermione answered. Florence grinned slightly. 

"In which way is that? We weren't implying anything"- The curly haired girl thought. 

-Did he call or anything?- Florence asked. Hermione shocked her head "no". George wasn't actually capable of following that "muggle" part of the conversation as he wasn't used to non magical ways of communicating. 

-Are you excited, Flor?- Hermione asked, with an evil smile on her face. 

-Why should I? Yes, I know Ginny's getting married, but…- She started to say, but quickly enough the man standing beside her, interrupted. 

-She meant if you are excited about seeing Snape again- He said bitterly. 

-Why should I?- She repeated. 

-Well…- George was about to tell her one thing or two about his old Potion's master and the creepy relationship they had once shared, but pressing his lips hardly, he decided not to speak a word about it-… nothing, darling. I'm sure you aren't as excited as I am to see him again. I am quite looking forwards to that, actually- He confessed. 

-Oh, Ronnie!- Florence shouted at once, making Hermione jumped on her sit- How nice to see you again!

-Yes, brother, the same here. My eye hurts but still… good to see you- George joked. 

-As long as you behave like a gent and not like a jerk, I promise I wont touch you- Ron threatened with a smile; then turning his head to a side he caught a glimpse of his true love; of the one woman that owe his heart entirely; Hermione Granger- Hi, Hermione- He greeted. 

Hermione nodded in agreement; then added: 

-Hi, Ron, can you tell me please, what time it is?- She asked. 

-Its 10:45 pm- He answered in a funny tone. 

-Oh, it is? Refresh my memory, then, at what time were we suppose to arrive at the Burrow?- She asked sarcastically. 

-Why cant we apparate, anyway?- Ron asked himself completely ignoring her question. 

-Because it'll be rude and impolite for the rest of the guests which travelled by Floo Powder because of their smaller children- She explained in a very matter-of-factly tone of voice. 

-But, there aren't many people staying right now. The wedding is next week, after all!- Ron shouted. 

They were making a scene; just like in their very first ball. George and Florence were goggling at them, in disbelieve. Were they 5 year olds? 

Hermione ignored Ron last remark completely and decided to stop arguing when realizing how childish their whole conversation had been. 

-Everyone ready?- She asked. Everyone nodded. 

Florence and George were the first one's to go, leaving Hermione and Ron behind. 

-After you, my lady- He said politely, though Hermione knew he was being as fake as Lilac's breasts. She smiled; though acidly this time and stepped onto the fireplace herself. 

After a couple of seconds of flying through the greenish fire, the four of them had arrived to the burrow- the place were everything had started- to celebrate Harry and Ginny's wedding. 


	12. Chapter 12: The unexpected visitor

Though few…I know now that I have the most loyal readers ever! I love you guys so much! Now I have a BETA READER (and also reader of this humble fanfiction of mine) so I hope that will help you to understand this better as I have many disabilities with the English language. Now… here it is… enjoy! And better…REVIEW! 

**Chapter 12: The unexpected visitor**

The Burrow was the best place someone could think of staying when taking a break from work. It was, really; it has nothing to do with the fact that I love it there. 

Ronald Weasley was preparing himself a cup of tea and some cream cakes had been taken apart from the rest of the deserts by him only, to go with his steamy infusion. He was a young man and he needed the sugar for strength, and he was now ready to devour at least 4 vanilla cream cakes and 6 of their chocolate variety- his favourite ones. He was hungry, as he hadn't had a meal since yesterday, and his stomach was making the strangest and strongest noises he had ever heard. 

When he was about to taste his very first one, after pouring some tea into a cup, a very freckelish face, however, prevent him from doing so when "it" appeared into the fireplace. 

-Ronnie, hey Ronnie- a voice that sounding like one of the twins said. 

-What do you want?- Ron asked rudely, as he was sure that the voice belonged to George, who would most surely ask him to bring them both, him and Florence, of course, a cup of whatever he was having upstairs. After all, his brother was interrupting the religious ritual that was food making for him.

-Why aren't you offering your favourite brother a cup of that tea you're making? I can tell, even from here- he stated. 

-Fuck off, George. You are not my favourite brother!- Ron shouted irritably. 

-Oh, I know that! That's why I was asking you to bring ME, Fred, a cup of tea- the youngest twin said, with a very evil grin on his face. It was strange, and funny, how the twins were often able to make a fool out of him; the Benjamin of all the Weasley boys. 

-Oh, Fred. I thought you were… you know- Ron said trying not to discuss that delicate subject for Fred and walking all the way towards the living room with a cup full of boiling water and tea leaves. -Here, take the cup of tea you've fancied all along.- 

-Thanks, Ronnie. How are things at the Burrow? How's Ginny doing?- Fred asked. 

-She's a mess! Of course, how couldn't she be?! The entire wizarding world will be judging her dress, her jewellery… after all, she's the girl marring Harry, the boy-who-lived Potter. But mum came to her aid almost instantly. She helped her try on some of the bride stuff you sent her- Ron explained. 

-Oh, I thought the strapless dress with the pearls would suit her nicely. It's one of my greatest designs, after all- Fred said, trying hard to hide his self-pride, but unfortunately he wasn't succeeding. It was incredible how much Fred could sound like Percy sometimes. 

-Yeah, I guess… but they insist on having the wedding here, though. They had to reject one of your ideas- Ron said. 

-I can't see why they would choose the Burrow over the Plaza- he said, sounding very much like Draco Malfoy. 

-Because its not much, but it's home- Ron explained, and something about those words seemed to have melted the cold surface covering Fred's entire body and expressions. Fred hadn't always been like that, of course. He use to be very much like George… though much funnier and easy to be with. 

But then things happened. Things always happened in stories such as these. The reason I stated earlier that talking about George was something of a delicate subject to Fred was because he hadn't talked to his identical brother since he left Weasley Wizard Wheezes on George's hands and persuaded his dream of becoming a fashion designer. 

-Are you staying here from…?- Ron asked curiously. 

-From the day before the wedding. I don't want to… you know- Fred said, sounding very 

much like his old self. Ron smiled, though slightly happy at the bare glimpse of seeing his brother talk more like Fred, than "Fred Weasley, Fashion Designer" and head of "Just Weasley co." 

-Fancy a cream cake?- Ron offered. 

-No, I'm on a diet, thanks- Fred answered. Ron giggled. 

-A diet, huh? What for?- he asked mocking his brother. 

-Well… my little sister's wedding is only a week from now, in case you've forgotten 

Ronald. I want to look my best- he explained on an offended tone, as if Ron's comment had hurt him deeply. 

"Narcissist," Ron thought. 

-Oh, sorry, Fred- Ron apologized and then, changing the subject like a firebolt, he added, 

-How's Neville, by the way?-

-Fine, I guess. We broke up- he said sadly. 

-Again?- Ron asked, almost frantically. 

-Yes, yes… again. He's such a drama queen!- Fred said bitterly. 

-I don't even want to hear about that now!- Ron shouted, knowing, or presuming he knew, the reasons of their break up. They always split up for the same thing: sex. Fred was something of an explorer and Neville's stomach wasn't as strong as his. 

-How's Hermione, by the way?- Fred asked. 

-She's fine. I guess… upstairs… do you want me to get her?- Ron asked casually. 

-Yeah… I want you to go and get her alright- Fred joked. Just then, the always ready Hermione Granger stepped into the living room, and with a quick "Goodbye, brother and good luck", Fred Weasley was gone. 

-Who were you talking to?- Hermione asked casually, trying not to look suspicious. 

-No one- He replied. -Fancy a cup of tea?- he offered politely, as his stomach had chose that moment to start making noise again. 

-Yes, sure- she replied and with that, they both entered the kitchen. Fred's words, however, were still buzzing annoyingly in Ron's head. 


	13. Chapter 13: The kitchen table and the im...

Hey! Here it is… Chapter 13! Enjoy… Thanks to my beta reader EvilMicella… and… well… (HP and the OotP is only 2 days away!). 

**Chapter 13: The kitchen table and the importance of the name Audrey. **

The wooden, 3 meter long kitchen table was the chosen witness of their talk. The tea was lying on that same stiff board, too; the little leaves that added flavour to the infusion resting on the bottom of the plastic, inexpensive mug. 

It was exactly five P.M. when the grandfather clock on the Burrow's wall indicated to them both that Mrs. Molly Weasley and her daughter, along with her broom, Harry Potter, were initiating what it seemed to the couple like a long road trip, in the most muggle way of the word. 

-Poor thing; that mother of yours!- Hermione said. -Planning that huge wedding mostly all by herself!-

-Yes, I must agree with you, Hermione. But what can I do about that, anyway? She won't let me help her, and cutting the grass isn't exactly my idea of fun- said Ron acidly, with a slight smile. 

-They would greatly appreciate all the help you can give them, you know that, right?- she said with a reproving look on her face. 

-Yes, but where's the amusement in that?- he replied, joking like the kid he felt he was deep inside his heart. 

Ronald Weasley was, however, a completely developed man, despite what he thinks, with a wide back and a slim waist that could match any Quidditch player. His flat stomach and his strong arms were Hermione's favourite part of his body, that is we omitted completely his deep blue eyes and his beautiful, but revel, red hair. She loved that red hair of his; It reminded her of better times, of much simpler times where a potions test seemed like the greatest challenge on earth. 

"Florence is right," she though bitterly, while pilling a small mountain of sugar on the table cloth. "Growing up is a painful task, that is."

-What are you thinking about?- he said casually. He, too, was apparently playing with a spoon as if it was a drum stick. 

-Nothing; just… stuff. Have you ever regretted leaving me behind?- She asked. She did not know where that statement had come from… but now that she had said it, she felt lighter. 

-Of course, Hermione- He said shortly. His voice sounded reflective, profound. 

-That's a nice thing for a girl to hear- She whispered

-Oh, is it?- He said, abruptly standing up from his chair and taking Hermione's hand. He leaned forward and Hermione felt his breath so near her face that she thought he was actually going to kiss her on the mouth. But above all things; she was going to let him. He didn't, however. He placed his lips on her palm and sat beside her. She allowed herself to caress his smooth, pale cheek. He was now resting the whole weight of his head on her hand, closing his eyes completely to enjoy every second of it. How much of an effect she had on him! The contact was barely noticeable, yet Ronald Weasley knew for a fact that his knees had turn into jelly. 

-Oh, 'Mione- He moaned faintly. Hermione let out an intense breath, and then gasping for air, she said his name on an inconspicuous tone of voice. 

Slowly, but trying to keep up with the others rhythm, they leaned closer as if searching for some kind of closeness beyond the caress. They wanted to share a kiss with the person that they most cared about, and that person happened to be sitting just in front of them. 

Ron slowly took her jaw on his hands, and looking straight into her eyes, as if seeking some kind of approval, he took her lips on his, devouring her mouth as if that kiss was the last human feeling he'd ever be able to feel. 

Hermione, on her behalf, was feeling a little weak once Ron had decided to place his hand under Hermione's blouse on her back. 

Their tongues were wrestling furiously when the grandfather clock told them it was 6 O'clock. None of them had the time, or the initiative, of thinking that an hour had passed since they heard the little hands move for the first time since their arrival.

If they had done so, they would have realized that three people were soon to arrive at the Burrow; onlookers of an awkward reality. 

-Ron!- Ginny shouted, trying not to fall with all the weight resting on her hands as she was carrying many items for her wedding.

-Can you two please stop French kissing and give us a hand here?- Harry demanded almost sounding angry. 

-Oh, no, dears- it was Molly Weasley's turn to speak. -Don't you worry about that. No, not at all. We don't need your help, sweethearts. Keep up with whatever you were doing before we interrupted you- She said sweetly. 

Both Hermione and Ron were scarlet in the face and that moment felt so strange for them both that they didn't hesitated when their closest friends begged for their help. 

After all, they would have time to talk about what had happened, right? Right? 

Yes. One could think about that, but then the fireplace lit itself up with a greenish fire and from it a person none of them had ever seen before came out. They all stood stiff and still, not daring to move an inch, assuming the girl was lost, but when she spoke, they all knew who she was and why she was there. 

-Ronnie, darling… give me the hug, I've been waiting for so long!- The girl said. 

They all looked shocked, but Ron went to where the female was standing anyway. It wasn't her fault, after all. It was just bad timing for her to appear. 

-A-A-Audrey?- He said slowly, but clearly. She nodded. 

-Ron, can you please introduce us to this beautiful young lady?- Molly Weasley asked with her best smile. 

-Oh, yes, of course. Family… this is… Audrey Smith. My old pen friend- He confessed trying to avoid Hermione's killing gaze. 

At that point of the conversation, Hermione's world began to blur and her eyes started filling with tears of frustration. Before anyone could notice, she excused herself from the living room and went running upstairs. Ginny followed her at record speed. 

-So, this is the Burrow- She said at last. -It fells just like home. I think I'm going to like it here.-

Ron was more worried about the girl crying her eyes out upstairs than the little statement the gorgeous witch standing beside him had made. If he had heard her, however, I am most sure that he would have though that her last remark had been something scary alright. 


	14. Chapter 14: The mouth wont speak what th...

**Harry potter and the order of the phoenix will be available in exactly an hour and 9 minutes…so when you'll read this that would be old news. However…I want you to tell me everything about book 5, first hand…so please…if you want to share any data…email me to ****florens87@hotmail.com **

**Thanks! **

**And now…chapter 14! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 14: The mouth won't speak what the heart desires**

The pillow had transfigured itself into a handkerchief for Hermione to spill her tears over. Hard thing to watch, the love of your life meeting the reason you broke up with him in the first place. She wasn't sure, but she felt as though a gigantic nut was stuck on her throat, preventing her from breathing. She gasped for air while her best friend caressed her back softly, trying to provide her mate with some kind of comfort. It was useless, however. 

Her sobs were so loud now that they had traveled all the way through the corridor and into the twins' room, where Florence and George were staying. Walking slowly, but firmly, George's ex wife- current girlfriend- entered the bushy haired girl's room with a worried expression on her beautiful face. 

-Now what did he do?- She asked, pressing her lips hard. 

-Take a look at it yourself, Flor- Hermione said softly- I can't even talk about it- She said, shouting with pain. She dived into the pillow once again, where she felt safe, and started hitting it with all her strength. 

Florence looked at her sister-in-law, as if asking, "What's bloody going on?"

-She's right, you know. You better see it yourself- Ginny stated. 

The witch almost ran down the stairs in search of what could resemble a clue that could tell her best why Hermione was crying her eyes out in the middle of what it seemed like a beautiful end of winter afternoon. 

But when she reached the Burrow's living room, she just understood why. A red haired, blue eyed, slim figured, tall young woman was noticeable enough for Florence to spot. Actually, everyone there was staring at her, even George. 

-Fancy her?- Florence whispered into his ear. 

-Nah- He answered- You're twice the woman she'll never be. 

-Are you calling me fat?- She asked out loud, and with that, everybody turned their heads to where they were standing. That is, except for Audrey, who seemed bewitched by Ron. 

-Ron, is it rude if I ask you to introduce me to your friend?- Florence asked politely. 

-Oh, no, not at all. Audrey Smith, Florence Pugliare- Ron said. 

-Pleasure- Florence said. 

-Oh, my! Ron had spoken about you non spot, Miss Pugliare! I must say I've read all your books. They are fantastic!- She shouted. 

-Er… well… thanks- Florence answered blushing, then, as if suddenly something had hit her right on the head, she remembered why she had come downstairs for in the first place- Ron, can I have a word with you, please?- She asked. 

Ron nodded, and pushing her to the kitchen with him, he closed the door behind him. He knew for a fact that his sister-in-law wasn't exactly happy with him at the moment. He was sure that she had already talked to Hermione regarding the subject of a certain pen friend of his. 

-Explain- The elder witch said. That calmed, pacific tone came as a shock to Ron, who was prepare to cast a silent spell for the rest of the family not to hear their conversation. 

-Well, that girl over there…- he pointed towards Audrey, who was already gladly talking to Mrs. Weasley- is the girl I talked you about; the girl I've been writing to for so long- He explained

. 

Florence knew Audrey, as Ron had talked about her quite a lot over the past years. She also knew that because of her letters, her best friends had broken up. 

-So? Why is Hermione so shocked?- She asked. 

-Well, we were kissing when a committee of people entered the room- He confessed. 

-Oh…- Florence muttered. 

-Exactly- He said

-So… how do you feel about all of this?- She asked the question Ron was most scared of. 

-I don't know, Flor. Honestly… I have all this feeling inside… - He said but Florence interrupted him. 

-Let's play a game, shall we?-She said. Ron raised an eyebrow, but nodded anyways- You have to come up with an idea that best summarizes the word I'll tell you, understood?- She asked. Ron nodded once more time. 

-Red…- 

-… hair.-

-Coffee…- 

-… and a cream cake.-

-The boy who lived…-

-… my best friend.-

-Florence Pugliare…-

-…my big sister.-

-Green…-

-…tea.-

-Sex…-

-…pleasure.-

-The best sex you had ever had…?-

- …Hermione's room, 5th year.-

-The love of your life…?-

-…Hermione Granger, Auror.- 

And then, as if suddenly, he had understood the purpose of the game entirely. He grinned. Now he knew. That kiss hadn't been their hormones talking, but love. True love; the only feeling Ron knew he had towards Hermione all along, but he was just too darn stupid to actually act on it. 

-Ron, love can be nasty business - She said with a smile. -Sometimes you just can't chose who or what to love- She stated, looking melancholically through the window. -If you ask me, Hermione was your past, is your present and will be your future. You have only two paths to follow, Ron. You can chicken out of this whole thing, marry a woman you won't ever love, and live a mediocre life. Don't worry, most people do, anyway. Or you can be one of the few lucky bastards in the world that actually takes a risk and follows his heart. It's your choice- She said. 

"Florence can be so deep sometimes. It's like getting an answer from a centaur"- He thought. 

After a while, Florence spoke again, this time with a more firm tone of voice. 

-You know perfectly well the way I feel towards the both of you, but you know as well as I do that fear prevents you from speaking what your heart desires- She finally said. 

Something about that statement made Ron feel dizzy. She was right. He knew it. It was Hermione who he had loved all along, anyway. He had been weak, though…. He had never acted on those feelings. But the time had come, oh yes, and Ron was determinate to regain his love's heart. 

He did not know how, though. 

But someone at the Burrow did come up with an idea, and she was about to tell Hermione all about it. Because she was also determinate to fight for the one that had gotten away. 

And no one- not even that Audrey something woman- was going to stop her. 

That, in Hermione's world, meant war. And she knew about war, alright. 

After all, she was an Auror and no red haired bimbo was going to take Ron away from her. 


	15. Chapter 15: Say it isnt so

So… here we are. Chapter 15… I can't believe I just got one review for my last chapter but then again, I can't compete against JK Rowling. I hope this one gets ONE MORE… PLEASE! PLEASE! 

**Chapter 15: Say it isn't so**

-So… do you reckon they'll end up together? – Harry asked to the red haired girl sitting on his lap. He loved her so much; it was Ginny Weasley- and Ginny Weasley only- the one that owe his heart entirely. 

Both of them were sitting in the Burrow's garden where their wedding was supposed to take place, and they just loved the fresh winter air that entered into their bodies through their nostrils. Harry took a lock of her hair and smelled it frantically; the smell was so sweet and beautiful that Harry couldn't think of anything more sugary to touch. 

How beautiful it is to be in love with a person that truly understands you! Couples always have problems, but only few of them make it through the years; the one's without communication problems. 

So, there they were, with their long winter coats, their woollen hats and their leather gloves- or in Ginny's case, woollen mittens which Harry thought looked adorable on her- enjoying their leisure time together when the boy who lived asked the question everyone there was probably asking. The answer came quickly to Ginny's lips, without even thinking about it.

-Of course- 

-What's the bloody problem then? Is Ron insane or what?- Harry asked aloud, dropping his head back to stare at the stars as if the answer was hidden somewhere in the skies. 

-Dunno… things have always been this way between them. Well… not always… but pretty much since "her"- Ginny pointed towards Audrey, -entered my brother's life.-

-Maybe we should do something for them to talk things over… you know…- Harry proposed. 

-Hermione and I thought about something… do you want to hear about it?- The bride to be asked. 

-Thought you'd never asked- Harry said.

So Ginny told the love of her life all about her plan. 

-Do you reckon that'll work?- Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. 

-Well… I don't know… but personally, I don't have a better idea- She confessed, wrapping Harry's neck with her arms- Love, relax… we have very little saying in this whole thing. 

And with that Harry smiled, because she was right. If Ron and Hermione were meant to be- and Harry knew they were- there was nothing he, Ginny, or even Florence could do. Their future was for them to handle only. 

---*---*----

-You want me to do what?- Ron asked his baby sister, fully dressed in white. She looked beautiful and Ron though to himself how lucky Harry was. Then again, what Ginny had just requested was something Ron couldn't face right now… he wasn't ready. He was still confused. 

-You heard me correctly, Ronald. I would greatly appreciate your help- She said firmly. 

-But I can't, Ginny. Not with Hermione; not now, at least. I can't leave Audrey behind, and besides… it's too much trouble for nothing- He said. 

-It's not anything! It's a lot to me! I've always dreamt of getting married with Grandma's pearls on- She confessed- Can you please go and look for them?-

-You know as well as I do that those pearls could be anywhere…- Ron stated. 

-Not anywhere… they are in Bristol… you know they are in Bristol- Ginny said. 

-Still, Grandma's Bristol house is big- Ron said- and mum needs both me and Hermione here to help her arrange the wedding.- 

-There's little point on you staying. Bill, Charlie, Percy, George and Florence are here…and Fred is due to arrive in no time. You and Hermione can help me to be happy on the most important day of my life… can you please do that for me? Please? Even if that means facing your stupid fears?- She asked with puppy eyes, knowing perfectly well that Ron couldn't resist that expression of hers. So in a way, she was blackmailing her brother. But it was for his own good, of course! 

-Yes, I guess I can do that. But you owe me BIG time- He said, and then with that, he walked towards the living room, where Hermione was surely waiting with a handbag full of clothes; both hers and his. 

And so, as Ron walked down the stairs, he caught a glimpse of his love, Hermione Granger. 

-Ready?- She asked acidly. 

-Guess so… have you got everything we need for our trip?- He asked. 

-Yes, though I guess we won't be needing much. We must look through hundreds of boxes- She replied. Ron nodded. 

-Lets apparate, then- Ron said, and with that, the both of them were transported into an old, dark house filled with dusty furniture and grandfather clocks. 

-The boxes are upstairs- Hermione informed. 

-I know where the boxes are; this is my grandparent's house, after all- Ron replied. A long day was ahead and sure enough the topic Ron was most afraid of speaking of will be brought into conversation. They were alone and no one could interrupt them there. They started looking through the boxes frantically, in search of the fantastic pearls Ginny was dying to wear on her wedding day. 

But what Ron did not know was that Hermione knew perfectly well where the pearls were, and that she wasn't going to tell him any time soon. 


	16. Chapter 16: The truth behind the pearls

Hey! WELL...thanks to all you reviewers! I would greatly appreciate a little more support from the ff.net community… but then again if you people think my story is doing fine I don't need to change it to satisfy the needs of the consuming society. Your opinion is the one that matters the most to me!

And…no. Sorry if this is a spoiler but I must say it- Ron does not die in OotP. Another character dies, thought… and it broke my heart entirely. But I am not saying just in case! If you want to know, just email me…as I don't have any problems whatsoever in discussing anything with you people!  You are so great to me! 

So… chapter 16. Enjoy… 

**Chapter 16: The truth behind the pearls **

Both Hermione and Ron were exhausted and covered in dust. Sure, the boxes had been there since before they were born, but their white shirts weren't at all pleased with that, as they were now brown and smelly. 

-Found anything?- He asked casually. 

-No, I certainly didn't- Hermione answered biting her lower lip. She did not like to lie to Ron, but then again, it was the only chance they had to be alone without any interruptions whatsoever, as there weren't any charmed pen friends around at the moment. Hermione was feeling rather happy about it. 

Her muscles ached because of the hard work, but the prospect of an oil massage bewitched her mind in more than a way. She certainly did love the idea of Ron rubbing her arms, her legs… her every piece of exposed skin… and it had been so long since a man had caressed her body that Hermione thought that she had forgotten all about love making. 

But it was better for her not to rush things and take it easy. Maybe he wasn't even into her in that way, but if that was true, why did he kiss her for? 

"Anyway, according to Florence- and Florence knows about sex- you can't forget your moves; it's like riding a bike. You never forget how to do it once you've learned" She thought to herself while looking through her fifth box of the day. 

-I am so tired- Hermione complained. Ron nodded in agreement, as he himself was feeling rather drained. 

-Maybe we should call it a day and get some rest. We can continue tomorrow. Fancy something to eat?- He asked politely. She shocked her head "yes" and with a grin on both 

of their faces, they headed towards the kitchen. 

-Are you cold?- Ron asked to a very trembling Hermione. 

-No, I'm ok- She said, though her lips were shaking uncontrollably and her face had turned into an interesting shade of blue. 

-Lumos!- He shouted pointing to the kitchenette with his wand. He looked so strong through Hermione eyes and so protective of her as well. But not in a big brother sort of way, but in a husbands; the title Ron should have taken all along. 

-Thanks, Ron- She said sometime later when he offered her a cup of steamy tea. 

-Oh, its ok… your welcome, 'Mione… but making a cup of tea isn't exactly a science- He said, his ears going slightly pink for no apparent reason. He hadn't called her 'Mione, and meant it from his heart, for a long time- There's nothing to eat, though- He said, grabbing his stomach with both his hands. 

-I packed some sandwiches for the occasion- She said, pulling 7 peanut butter sandwiches from her backpack. 

-Oh, 'Mione… what would I do without you?- He asked, smiling without even realizing that those words had come out of his mouth. Hermione went scarlet and Ron thought that his ears had probably gone to the greatest extend of the word "red". 

-I didn't mean it- He slowly said, reaching to one of the sandwiches; his hand shaking slightly. 

And then, as if suddenly magic had filled the room, both their trembling fingers touched… and for a second, everything in the world made sense even though every item in the room seemed redundant at the moment. 

They quickly pulled away from the other; Ron almost touching the wall in fear. Hermione wasn't exactly happy either. 

-So-so-sorry about that- He muttered. 

-It's-it's-it's alright- She answered in a rush. Her face was burning with embarrassment. 

They ate in silence after that, in silence because none of them was brave enough to pronounce a word. 

-Life is sometimes pointless, don't you agree?- Hermione asked, in order to brake the ice. She wasn't sure that the chosen topic was appropriate to discuss with Ron. 

-What makes you say that?- Ron said between bites. 

-Well… many important philosophers over the centuries said that even though we are doomed to die and we are alone in the universe, life is something worth living… I was just wondering what you think about that… because to me, it's just silly-She said looking straight through the window. The wind was blowing hard and every glass in the house looked as though they were about to break into a thousand pieces. 

They were alone in a deserted house filled with dust and old clocks that rang at different times, making the both of them jump on their seats. Hermione in particular was about to loose her temper and hit the roof. 

-You know what I think, 'Mione? I think life is too darn short and love- and happiness- is the one thing worth living for- He snapped. 

Hermione smiled slightly. 

-You are one to talk about love!- She almost shouted to his face- you know nothing about love, Ronald Weasley!

-Oh, and I guess you do?- He asked sarcastically. 

-That's none of your business, Ronald… that's none of your darn business!- She yelled. 

-Fine!- He said turning his back to her and crossing his arms on his chest. 

-Fine!- She also said, doing the exact same thing he had done. 

And unexpectedly, as if anger had made her think clearer, she remembered the pearls. 

"I don't need to stay here if I don't feel like it"- She thought- "Lets get this over with… the sooner I reach home, the better. It's time for me to move on and forget Ron"-But it didn't matter how many times Hermione- or Ron for that matter- repeated themselves so. Their little charade was useless. Love was burning their souls and passion- not ink- was running through their veins. 

Things were far from over, but trying to convince herself of the contrary, Hermione went to look for the pearls alone. She knew the hiding place, so that was an easy thing to do. She searched through the sofa cushions until her fingers came across a wooden rectangular shaped box that Hermione threw at Ron's head in anger. 

-There you are. Lets go!- She said disappearing. 

-Crazy! Mental, that one! I'm telling you!- He said before disappearing himself. 


	17. Chapter 17: The arrival

So…here it is: Chapter 17. I guess you'll like it. I wrote it a week ago when travelling from Martinez (a city near my house) to my grandmother's house…and it looked good at the moment… but I don't know. Your opinion matters a lot to me… as you are very well aware. 

Can I ask you guys for a favour? I have very important examinations coming this week and I will need all your good vibes! So please send them! I live in San Isidro and my name is Florence; I am pretty much the one with the curly hair! You can't miss me! 

Chapter 17: The Arrival

Shewasn't cold that night. She was feeling warm, as she had buried herself inside her bed. The fresh smell of lavender and lemon coming from the fireplace had filled the room entirely ensnaring her senses completely. 

AsI am sure I stated before, the fire in her room was burning hard- a fire she had made herself by the use of her wand- and she felt comfortable between those cotton sheets that reminded her of home. She was filled with joy at the moment, and she thought that no one-not even the love of her life- could have managed to carry her out of there. 

Shewas a famous designer and she had earned the right of feeling fine by hard work and constant headaches. And yes, you've guessed correctly. By "she", I mean Fred Weasley. Even though he played "bi", he had become such a drama queen lately that the old Fred would have surely kicked himself up after hearing his future self talking. 

Hesometimes needed his home so much; he missed the Burrow constantly when waking up at night after nightmares filled with people in horrible outfits. He necessitated his mother's hugs so much sometimes that he wondered whether he had made the right choice when leaving George- his twin brother and his best friend- to pursue a career as a fashions designer. Commercially- and there were no doubts there- he had… but his personal life was surely filled with complications. 

For one thing, the memory of his past relationship with his brother George- and the particular bond that united them since before they were born- hurt him to the core of his being. And for the other, things with Neville weren't running as smooth as they used to. Even though it was usually fun for both of them, the constant need of love on Neville's behalf and Fred's problem with commitment made their affiliation a little harder for the both of them. 

"Itisn't the right time, or the right place, for us"- Neville had once said, and at the time Fred hadn't understood his words properly, but he did now when the cold of his bed had frozen his insides. Because he felt alone and guilty and depress. 

Therewas one person, however, who Fred truly trusted and with whom he had stayed in touch over the years. That girl was no other than Florence, his brothers ex wife, for all he knew. 

Witha sudden jump, he stood up and walked to the fireplace once again. Determined to do what was right instead of what was easy, he took a handful of Floo Powder and threw it to the flames, which turned to a shade of green. Subconsciously tossing his trunk into the now roaring firestorm, he himself stepped into it, and clearing his throat he shouted, "The Burrow". 

Andwith that, he was gone. 

---*---*---

Her life- and this time I mean Hermione, of course- had changed a lot lately. It seemed only yesterday that Harry's own Hedwig had arrived with the news of the wedding. And now her life was a hormone rollercoaster or worse, a hormone bomb ready to explode and blow to pieces her life and the lives of the one she loved. Her feelings towards Ron had transformed as well, but she couldn't specify exactly if that was a good thing or not. 

However, things between them were ruined for good- in her personal opinion, at least- and facts were on her side. With Hermione, facts are always on her side; she thinks quite a lot, that bushy haired Auror, best friend of Harry Potter. 

Theliving room was deserted and Audrey's snores were somewhat entertaining. Silence was something rather unusual at the Burrow but then again it was fairly late, and everyone was sleeping. Everyone except herself and Ron, of course… but they were currently in different rooms thinking about the exact same thing: each other. They had such a complicated relationship, those two, that their love prevented them from sleeping. Their worries were just too heavy… 

Andthen, when Hermione was ready to tiptoe to her room in order not to awake anyone- even though she wouldn't mind waking Audrey- a strong noise coming from the fireplace woke them all. 

FredWeasley had arrived to the Burrow that had watched him grow. He was covered in dust and his label clothes looked second hand, but GOD! It felt good to finally be home, even though some of the faces witnessing the event- by now the whole lot of Weasley's staying at the Burrow were watching, fascinated, where the noise had come from- weren't as pleased with his arrival as they would have been years earlier when things were so much different. 

Becausehis early arrival changed things completely… for one thing, George would have to face a past that hunted him daily, and for the other one, the bedroom distribution needed to be changed and Hermione knew exactly where she was going to stay: at Ronald Weasley's room. It was the only choice left, as Fred would surely take her room. And the prospect of sharing a room with his ex boyfriend was both incredible and terrifying. 


	18. Chapter 18: Is the Hogwarts Potion's mas...

Hey! Let me know how much you liked this chapter because I loved it, and my beta reader- a declared anti Snape- liked it too… so …I dunno. I think book 5 made Severus justice; he's a true wonderful soul (well…IN MY UNIVERSE…he is). 

Thanks a lot for your good vibes; they suited me fine. I will need some few more…though. Stronger ones! 

13 school days from winter break! Yey! Then…during my winter break, I mean…I will devote myself to writing! 

So… I should stop talking and introduce chapter 18… so…here it is. Enjoy. 

Chapter 18: Is the Hogwarts Potions Master Alone? 

Florence found herself singing at the top of her lungs once in the shower. The water felt so warm against her pale skin that the bare thought of being elsewhere but there made her shiver. Yes, she was at the Burrow. Yes, she was there with George, who she loved deeply. Yes… she was feeling treasured and happy, but something in the very core of her being was telling her to be careful. Hogwarts most famous potions master was, for sure, getting nearer by the second. And while she caressed her naked arm with a pink soap, the dark spy- once a member of the Order of the Phoenix- was doing exactly the same thing in his, but with a black piece of soap, of course. 

Going to Harry Potter's wedding wasn't exactly Snape's idea of fun. But then again, he'd rather be there than alone in the cold dungeons. Elisabeth was no longer there, though her clothes were still hanging from her wardrobe. She had left 6 months now and not once since her departure she had dared to get in touch with him. Why she had left? Only Snape knew, and to tell you the truth, he was amazed by her reasons. 

He- the most feared Hogwarts professor EVER- still in love with that mudblood Pugliare? No, that wasn't the case. It was impossible; he was in love with Elisabeth. Florence was just a memory. A beautiful memory- even though Snape denies it- but a piece of the past. Florence wasn't a part of his future and she will never be. He was over her completely. 

Snape got out of the shower, little drops of water running through his pale body, wet black hair interfering with his vision. 

He took a comb from a table near by and started combing it properly. He knew that his hair wasn't going to get less greasy by just combing it or washing it, but all the same he wanted to look his best on this particular occasion. 

And Florence was thinking exactly the same thing. She- the most famous writer the wizarding world had ever seen- still in love with that …that… that thing? Well… she knew she wasn't in love, because she loved George. And things were going too well to spoil them with doubts. She had loved George Weasley all along, but something about her virginity taker made him extremely appealing to Florence, and just by the thought of it she felt funny, younger …and excited. 

Was he still seeing Elisabeth? She was almost sure he was… if not, why hadn't he called when she was available? George was right: She actually was looking forward to seeing him at the wedding. She was looking forward to it very much indeed. 

And that was scary for the both of them, of course. Too much to loose for sex, even if that sex we are talking about was incredible. 

She got out of the shower smelling of daisies. Severus Snape was due to arrive soon, as it was kind of late, and he was suppose to stay there with his "+1" for the following nights. She raised her wand and pointing towards her hair she said: "Peinatato". And soon enough all her curls were resting neatly over her shoulder; a daisy sleeping peacefully over her ear. She pointed at the white dress lying over a light blue table near the sink, and with a simple move of her wand, Florence Pugliare was ready for action- in white clogs. 

"Ready for action?" -She thought-"What the hell am I thinking about? Professor Snape and his wife are perfectly happy. I mean, they must be, right?" 

All Professor Snape knew was that Florence was doomed to end up with George Weasley; they were perfect for each other. A little filthy mudblood and a traitor seemed the ideal match to him. 

So, Professor Snape took a handful of Floo Powder and throwing it into the fireplace in his personal dungeons, he shouted, "the Burrow" just before a green flame ate his body entirely, transporting him to the place he would met Florence Pugliare. 

But when Severus Snape landed on the living room at the Weasley's, he found a very pale, freckelish, face adorned with blue eyes and a red mane. 

-Mr. Weasley?- Snape asked raising an eyebrow. 

-Professor Snape?- George asked slowly- I would just love to have a word with you, because… you know? I am in love with my wife- well…she's not exactly my wife now, but she'll soon be again- and I will not let you take her away from me. Your dirty tricks won't work on me; I'll be watching you, sir, very closely indeed- He threatened. Snape smiled, though slightly. 

-Mr. Weasley, I think I underestimated you. You seem to be getting more stupid by the month… now, can you please escort me to my room, where I will be able to take my present for the couple from my trunk, because my trunk did arrive, didn't it? – He asked in a menacing tone. 

-Of course. My dear wife made sure of that- He said bitterly biting his lip. Why did she have to take care of his personal stuff? Anyone who hadn't slept with him was allowed to do it, in George opinion. 

-Very well, Mr Weasley. You can lead the way- He said even bitter than George. 

They walked through the Burrow's old corridors- now even larger because of the constant enlargements- and into a tiny room at the end of the second floor, just next to the twins'. Its walls were painted in black and a little fireplace was the only light provided to the room as it was near midnight now. 

George shut the door behind him after a couple of minutes, and he walked down the stairs again to prepare himself a cup of tea. 

Snape, however, remained still in his room, thinking about what to do next. He decided that the wisest thing to do was to give the couple his wedding present- a very expensive and rare blue bottle that had belonged to the Snape family since the 14th century. Unlike Pugliare, or even Granger, he was a pureblood. 

But when he opened his trunk, all his thoughts flew away from his mind. A letter was resting among his black robes, in a rather innocent way. He took the envelope in his sallow hands and even though he was apprehensive of the contents residing within the piece of parchment, he opened it. 

Dear professor, 

Its been long since our last talk and I was wondering if you have read any of my books. People say they are quite good, but its your opinion's the one that matters the most, as I have shared with you most of my personal insecurities and dreams. Even though many years have passed, I am most sure you still remember them… I am most sure that you still remember me. 

Anyhow, if you do… and you would like to have a coffee with me to discuss about any of them, feel free to visit me at "Room 542". 

I will be waiting for you. 

Yours sincerely, 

Florence Pugliare 


	19. Chapter 19: Room 542 From Ron’s Windowpa...

Hey! …well… here you are…chapter 19. Keep sending some good vibes! I'll need them! Tomorrow is my composition mid term examination and I am worried as hell! 

So…well… enjoy this little chapter…and let me know if you like it. 

Chapter 19: Room 542 From Ron's Windowpane 

Hermione had thought about the possibility for ages. She knew the time would come when she and Ronald Weasley would share a room again. And thanks to both Fred and Severus - and maybe Sirius later- the option was no longer one, but in fact the real thing. The real bloody thing. And she had to face it; the sooner the better. 

It was a cold night and her new bed was under Ron's window- the only gap facing Room 542. Hermione wondered why the lights were on… maybe George and Florence were having a great time there. She didn't really want to admit that she was really jealous about their happiness; she sometimes felt guilty about the envy she felt towards England's most favourite couple. 

She was alone, she was cold, she was near the bed were they had first touched, and nothing seemed to be going well in her life. Her vacation was growing longer and longer by the second and the Burrow was sometimes so filled with people and decorations that Fred's idea of having the wedding at the Plaza didn't seem so eccentric, but logical. 

He was probably waiting for Hermione to fell asleep to enter the room. That thought made Hermione feel dizzy. How can a person that once owned your heart feel like a complete and total stranger? Hermione could sometimes stare for hours into Ron's deep blue eyes and find nothing there, but that same insecure, little child filled with freckles, and too large for his own trousers. That was the Ron that she loved- the Ron he used to be- and not the Ron that he pretended to be on a daily basis- Ron, the confident, powerful Auror-. 

-'Mione- A manly voice that resembled very much like Ron's said from the door frame. 

-What?- Hermione whispered back with her softest voice.

-I was wondering… I was just wondering if you were asleep- He said still in his lowest, sweetest voice. 

-Well, obviously I am not- Hermione answered raising a bit the volume of the conversation. Just a bit. Not too much. She was angry with Ron for so many reasons…

-Oh, in that case… I should come later- He said, attempting to close the door. 

-Yes, you should- She said bitterly. And then, as if something had hit her in the head hardly, she knew. She just couldn't let him go away, even though she was irritated with him still. 

-Ron! Wait!- She shouted in spite of her weak voice. 

The door opened abruptly, and as if Ron had been waiting ages- just like her- to say the words, he stepped into the room, hoping for the best. 

---*---*---

But at the same time a very black, bad-tempered, professor was stepping into Room 542- a little area placed in the very back of the Burrow's garden where not even the gnomes were willing to go-. 

-So…- Snape said when he first entered the room which looked even smaller from the inside. Florence was sitting in the wooden table, looking nervous for some reason. Of course, Severus knew perfectly well why, but still he decided not to think about it. She was beautiful in her white dress and clogs and that daisy over her ear made her looked so innocent. 

She was not innocent and Snape knew that first hand. In fact, he couldn't think of a time when Miss Pugliare- for all he knew, Mrs. Weasley- had been completely innocent. Yes, he had taken her virginity and yes, she had been only 17 years old… but God! She had always been a little demon. She could have been a Slytherin if she had been pureblood and less brave. But then again, something about her being all he hated made her even more appealing to his eyes. 

Snape did not know that she was interested in him for the same reasons. But even though they've tried to be together for so long, their timing had always been…well…wrong; inadequate. 

-So… Professor Snape. Always a pleasure… now… could you please follow me through this door. My ex husband is very protective of me, and I'd rather be safe than regret it later- She said in a very serious tone; the tone she usually used when talking to Snape. They shared the same codes; the same interests and sometimes even the same thoughts. That was the great thing about talking to each other. They completely understood the other, and that was something neither of them had ever experienced with another person in their whole lives. 

He followed her through the door that lead to a larger room; a room she had, of course, created herself by the used of a very complicated charm. Snape knew that the room was merely an illusion and that nobody but them would be able to penetrate. 

-Professor Snape- She said quietly after a minute or so of silence- we haven't talked for a while. How are you?- She asked. 

-I am fine- He said rather hardly, but something about Florence's fragile smile made him weak on the knees- Thank you for asking, Miss Pugliare. What about you then? How are things between you and your husband?

-Never been better- She said, and when she accidentally caught a glimpse of Snape's smile vanishing, she knew she must add one more thing- but he is not my husband. Even though I must warn you, he may as well be. 

-Miss Pugliare, why did you request my presence at this high times?- He asked in his deepest voice. Florence knees had turned to jelly. His voice was one of the features she could not resist about Snape. 

-Professor, I must say I am very shocked about your question. I presumed you wanted to talk as well. After all, we were great in so many things…- She said softly. 

-Certainly- He nodded, smiling slightly- I must admit I have read the books you sent me. They were impressive, but then again, I found your last piece of work quite disturbing- He said, his smiling evaporating from his pale face. 

-You think so?- She asked, frowning- You may be right, professor. It's my least favourite piece of work- She said quite politely, as if his comment hadn't hurt her at all. 

-I did not say I did not enjoy it, Miss Pugliare. Mark my word, everything that comes from you had always been satisfactory- He said, then making a pause he added- but it seems to me that when writing your last piece of work you were under the influence of Nietzsche, or very unhappy.- 

Florence raised her eyebrows. 

-Have you ever penetrated into my thoughts, Severus?- She asked innocently- Because you captured them completely.- 

-Miss Pugliare, you are as powerful as any Hogwarts professor. I know you studied Occlumency with Dumbledore during your 6th year, and I consider myself incapable of going inside your mind- He finished sweetly. 

-I don't know if that's true, professor, but I like to believe you can't go into my head sometimes. You would be ashamed of knowing me, that I can tell- She stated, almost whispering. 

-Nonsense!- He shouted- I could never be ashamed of knowing you, Miss Pugliare. You are a truly wonderful person and you must feel fluttered because I don't remember even telling my mother such beautiful things.-

-You called me nicer names, Severus. You can't remember, that's all… I feel a little disappointed of you because of that, though. I thought that you were more like me. I thought that time could not erase breath taking memories out of your brain- She said with disenchantment in her voice. 

-You know nothing about me, Miss Pugliare- He said getting closer by the minute. 

-I think I do know you, Severus. I know you well enough to even recognize what you are thinking about right now- She said softly when their faces were inches apart. 

-And what is that, Miss Pugliare?- He whispered into her ear, making her shiver. 

-That we both know this is not right- She said, looking straight into his eyes. 

-And?- He asked again into her ear. 

-And that we cannot see each other anymore because every time we do, we cause pain, not only to ourselves, but to the ones around us- She finished softly, stepping away from his arms. 

-You are right; Miss Pugliare- He said with his masculine voice- I guess I will be seeing you again.- 

And with that he was gone. 

Metres away in his old bedroom, a very annoyed twin was gnashing his teeth. His wife- well…not technically his wife… but his girlfriend- was nowhere to be found. 

"Maybe," He thought to himself, "I should have a chat with old Sevie again." 

Above him, however, a very young couple were sharing a passionate kiss.


	20. Chapter 20: There was no need for magic

Well…so…here it is…chapter 20. 

Interesting things are ahead… I think I'll make this fic till chapter 40; do you reckon that's enough? 

So…well… enjoy…and thanks for your good vibes! Send more! 

Chapter 20: There Was No Need for Magic

She could not speed down time, nor could he. Their hearts were bumping hardly and he was wondering how things were going to turn out. 

Audrey's snores downstairs seemed to be shaking the floor, even though the possibilities of that happening were weak. Not because Audrey's snores were calm but because Ron's presence was just enough for Hermione's world to tremble. 

She was so mad at him; oh, yes she was! But then again, the love burning her entire soul was big and powerful enough to prevent her from tearing his clothes apart and nailing into his skin completely. She did not want to hurt him, but she deserved to be angry. She at least deserved the possibility of being annoyed because things weren't quite going as planned. 

-So…- Ron said as an ice breaker- nice pajamas. 

She was wearing a very pink, flowery pajama that her mother had purchased for her as a Christmas present. 

-Glad you liked them- She said softly, but bitterly, not daring to take her eyes away from room 542 which- in her opinion- seemed a little over lighted. After a minute or so of silence, she added- How are things between you and Audrey? Is she enjoying her stay here at the Burrow? I guess your mother is thrilled to actually meet one of your girlfriends. 

-Firstly, she is not my girlfriend. Secondly, yes, my mother does seem happy. And thirdly, what difference does it makes to you, anyway?- He asked, quite puzzled. 

-None at all- She answered sulkily

-Maybe I should just go; I'll return later- He said almost in a whisper. 

A flame of fury was irritating Hermione's throat. She wanted to say something; to send him to hell is necessary… she just couldn't stand there- stiff and still- letting him play victim. He was no victim. 

-Don't you dare cross that door, Ronald Weasley… am I not the one to blame! We just can't communicate anymore!- She shouted in rage. 

-Whose fault is it then, Hermione? Are you suggesting that maybe I am the problem?- He asked furiously. 

-HOW THICK CAN YOU BE?- She yelled violently. Hermione was not an aggressive person, but all the anger running through her veins was too much for her to handle. So she threw herself at him with her fits close in order to hit him harder. Unfortunately, the bed was on her way and even though she landed on it comfortably, she twisted her ankle quite badly when falling. 

She moaned in pain, and just then Ron realized she was in agony. He took her foot in his hands and rubbing her ankle tenderly, he said: 

-Hermione, look at your ankle. It's all swelled…- he whispered gently. Hermione closed her eyes, enjoying the massage a little too much. Her face was filled with pleasure, and Ron loved to drive her to the edge. 

He began to rub her legs quite fondly, getting pleasure from her every moan, and when he 

finally reached her tights, he squeezed them a little bit and then waited for her to react to his caress. 

And she did alright. Taking his jaw on her palms, their lips met for the very first time since their little encounter at the kitchen table. They deepened the kiss, and when Ron was about to slip a hand under her night trousers, a very ear-splitting noise interrupted his every thought. The bedroom door was ajar, so they could see exactly what was happening outside. 

A very angry looking George was facing a very crossed Snape, wands in hand. They seemed angry for a reason and Ron and Hermione did not need to ask: Florence had something to do with it all. 

-How dare you shag my ex wife in my own house?- George said between his teeth. 

-Don't be ridiculous, Mr. Weasley. I couldn't have shagged your wife!- Snape shouted; his once sallow face was now red with anger. 

-Where is she then?- George asked, looking furious. 

-Ask someone who cares!- Snape yelled – Because I don't, personally, give a darn about that little mudblood-

-What did you call her?- George said in a threatening tone. 

-MUD-BLOOD- Snape spoke his last words in a very slow voice, as if George wasn't clever enough to understand him. 

Even though Snape had not meant his last statement, George ignored that fact entirely, and pointing his wand straight at Snape, he shouted: "Serpentario". And 1,2,3 a big, black snake was covering his body from head to toe. 

A very nasty laugh invaded the room, though. It was Snape's laugh. 

-Do you really believe you can inflict any damage on me while using these little tricks? – He asked, and with a slight movement of his own wand, the serpent was gone- My advice, Mr Weasley: Try not to be such a pain in the ass. I am not here to do anything with Florence; I am here to assist to your sister's wedding, in case you've forgotten- He finished in his dark sense of humour. 

-Ron- whispered Hermione later that night when The Burrow seemed quieter- what happened to Florence? Where is she?

-Dunno- Ron answered from his bed. In spite of their kiss- which had been short due to the previous interruptions- they weren't sharing the same bed. 

What they did not know was that Florence was indeed in room 542- she was locked in room 542 to be more specific…

…and have I mentioned that Florence is claustrophobic? 


	21. Chapter 21: Happiness is a warm gun

**Chapter 21: Happiness is a Warm Gun**

He had never been one to believe in love at first sight, but the bare thought of calling the once "woman of his life" a filthy mudblood made his heart ache in agony. 

He was Severus Snape, Hogwarts Potions Master, but when he was around Florence, he was no more than a little kitten… well, a little serpent. 

Was he falling for her again? Was she going to drive him insane once more? He had a choice this time; he had to avoid her at any cost. Any kind of physical interaction would be the death of him, and he knew it. He had to spend as little time as possible with her alone; actually, he had to stay away from her completely. 

So many things had happened over the past night… he just wanted to sleep now. He was too bloody tired and too bloody drowsy to resist. He needed to get about, to travel back home… but he couldn't: Harry's and Ginny's wedding was only 3 days away, and his departure would raise too many suspicions.

He hadn't seen, nor heard, Florence over the past two hours… Weasley wouldn't have hurt her, right? No, he couldn't, or could he? He couldn't get around the idea, though. Florence meant a lot to him regardless his present confusion. 

He got up and walking slowly through the long, narrow corridors, he found himself in the gardens again. 

"How strange"- He thought- "The lights in Room 542 are still on". And for a moment he thought that Florence might be there, but he had made a promise to himself. He was going to avoid her. 

So slowly, but firmly, he walked into the kitchen, wondering about his destiny and where in the name of Merlin would Florence be at this time of night. 

She, however, was blue in the face and laying unconsciously on the carpet under Room 542- the room she had created for only herself and Severus to see. He was her only hope. 

---*---*---

George Weasley was pale at the moment. 

"3:48"- He thought- "Where are you love?"

But even though he had asked himself that same question over and over again, Florence was nowhere near him at the moment. In fact, he had registered the house from the garden to the attic, and his former wife was nowhere to be found. 

He was worried; yes, he was. "Where the hell could she be?"- He thought- "With Snape? With someone else, perhaps?"

It was weird for George to actually admit that he had insecurities again about his relationship with Florence. Why couldn't he trust her? It was strange, but 10 years, a wedding, a divorce, and thousand of shags weren't enough for George to trust her. 

Make no mistake- he loved her. But every time a guy was interested in her… his blood started to boil with anger. 

And now, his muscular body- the body so many women over Britain wanted to touch, and kiss, and lick- was lying in bed, stiff and still, waiting for his love to actually cross the door frame and scroll into bed. 

But she didn't. 

---*---*---

-Come on, Florence- Snape said out loud- come on… apparate soon-

But it was 6 in the morning now, and no one had apparate since he had stepped into the kitchen. He was starting to feel worried, and the bloody lights on Room 542 were still on. 

"I ought to check if she is alright"- Snape thought. 

At the time, he hadn't expected to find her lying unconscious on the floor. Her skin felt cold, and she was rather pale. 

-God, Miss Pugliare, please wake up!- He said almost shouting. He took her weak body on his arms, and holding her tight, he pressed her against his chest, covering her with his black cloak to keep her warm- Please, Miss Pugliare, Florence- he said swallowing his pride- Open your eyes; breath. 

But Florence was not reacting to that superficial kind of heat. She needed something warmer; the clothes covering his torso were in the way. So he took his black shirt off and covering both of them with his winter cloak, he carried her to the living room near the chimney. 

-Please, Florence, please- He begged. And suddenly, as if a kiss would be the line between life and death, he pressed his lips against hers providing her everything in his being, from love to heat. He was sweating like a pig, but it didn't really matter as long as she was ok. 

-Severus… what? What happened?- A very fragile Florence asked. She was still cold- though less than before- and pale in complexion. 

-Nothing you need to worry about, Flor. You passed out; I assume I accidentally locked the door that lead to Room 542's exit. It was my fault, I am sure. I am very sorry…- He apologized, squeezing her a little harder. Florence was enjoying the moment; she wasn't going to complain about the sudden hug. 

-Severus, I must tell you that it was not your fault, but mine. I must have made a mistake on the charm- She confessed, wrapping both her arms around his neck. Snape placed a kiss on the top of her curls, getting pleasure from every second. 

-What the hell?- George Weasley asked. He was red with anger and he needed some explanations- Snape, why are you hugging my wife?- He asked, making a pause to breath. He accidentally caught a glimpse of Snape's chest only to discover his naked torso- and why on earth are you hugging her topless? -

-Mr Weasley, as much as I still care about Miss Pugliare, I completely understand your worries. She is your wife and not a child anymore, though. Do not worry; I came to her rescue by mare chance. I came downstairs for a cup of morning tea only to discover that someone may be locked in Room 542, as all the lights on that little shelter were on. I found her unconscious on the floor and the scene you, unfortunately, had just witnessed was no more than a simple aid technique I learnt over my years as a spy- He finished, helping Florence to stand up. 

-Oh, George, hold me, please. I think I may faint again- She begged. She was not lying. She wasn't feeling at all fine. 

-Mr Weasley, I am going to travel by Floo Powder to my dungeons. I have a potion that could make Miss Pugliare get over her sickness- He stated, and as soon the words had left his mouth, he was gone. 

-Love, are you feeling fine?- George asked, with concern in his voice. 

-Yes, Severus, I am fine. Thank you for everything you've done; I would not be alive if it wasn't for you- She replied. Poor Florence, she wasn't thinking straight. He was even more surprised when seconds later she had wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulling him nearer, she kissed him. 


	22. Chapter 22: While my dear friend gently ...

Hey! Keep sending good vibes because they helped so far. This week I have 1,2,3,4 exams and a national holiday to study. Anyway…I hope you like this chapter… and… nothing; I just wanted to say that I've written up to chapter 27, which is the wedding chapter. I really liked it… 

Anyhow…this is chapter 22…and…enjoy. 

**Chapter 22: While My Dear Friend Gently Weeps **

It was very early in the morning when Hermione woke up. She was a morning person and she desperately needed a cup of coffee. She got up from her bed, and after placing a sweet kiss on Ron's forehead, she walked through the door frame. 

-'Mione?- Ron asked half asleep- Wait a minute. I want to go with you. 

-That is not necessary, Ron. I know you like to sleep late- She confessed. 

-I want to; It would be my pleasure- He said standing up- Have you seen Florence, by the way?

-No, I didn't…- She answered. She was glad they had shared a kiss, but the tension between them was getting stronger by the minute. She didn't know how to react or what to do, and to be quite honest, she hadn't been thinking of Florence since …well… since she had fell asleep after the little "chat" Ron and herself had overhead. 

When they entered the kitchen they found Snape drinking black coffee on a corner while most of the Weasley's staying at the Burrow were around the wooden table having tea or chocolate- along with some vanilla cookies and coconut pastries. Snape seemed rather bitter, but then again, Snape always seemed bitter. 

Neither Florence nor George was around and Ron thought that the reason for Snape's sour behaviour had something to do with that. They asked no questions, though. They knew how to be polite when things seemed tense, and George was in a tense situation, alright. 

Here's a guy that has problems with his twin brother, with his ex wife, and with himself. That must be hard to handle. 

Ron sat across from Audrey, who was looking rather disagreeable as well. Hermione didn't feel at all comfortable with the sitting arrangements. That's why she stood up with a cup of steamy Colombian infusion in her hand, and without thinking about it twice, she sat down beside Snape. 

-Good morning, professor- She said slowly. 

-Yes, well, Miss Granger I am very sorry but I cannot stay to chat. I have more important obligations ahead than discuss mundane topics with a silly girl such as you. Do me a favour, though. Hand these in to Miss Pugliare- He said, talking a bottle of blue liquid out of his black robes- and make sure she drinks the whole cocktail. Understood?- He asked, raising an eyebrow, as if he was still her teacher. 

-Of course, Professor Snape- She said, but before she had finished pronouncing that last sentence he was gone. Hermione wondered if the bottle she was holding contained venom. 

She moved her head to her left, trying to catch a glimpse of what Ron was doing. She smiled to herself when she discovered that he was trying to do the exact same thing with her. 

Hermione walked to the stairs and up into the first floor corridor where she heard a soft cry. It belonged to Florence, no doubt. She was just about to open the twins' bedroom door when another person- George- did it himself. 

-Oh… the potion. I see. It was wise of him to send you instead- George said, staring at the bottle. Without looking at Hermione once- or his sobbing ex wife, for that matter- he stepped into the corridor and walked towards the stairs. 

-Florence, dear, what's the matter?- Hermione asked in a tone that could resemble Molly Weasley's. 

-Nothing, Hermione- Florence muttered- George and I got into a row. Nothing much… I… I am not feeling very well- She confessed. Hermione then remembered the potion Snape had given her. 

-Oh, Flor…I forgot! Professor Snape gave me this. He said you must drink it all- Hermione stated. Florence smiled a weak smile. 

-How considerate of him- She whispered to herself, her eyes glowing. 

-Is there something you want to tell me?- Hermione asked, raising her eyebrow. 

-Ehem… no. Just that Professor Snape found me after passing out in Room 542… - Florence said almost in a whisper- He was hugging me next to the fire, you know…to keep me warm, and George found us…at least that's what I remember. I can't remember much; I was very fragile back then, you know… I still am- She confessed. 

-Drink the potion then- Hermione recommended- but… Florence…why were you on Room 542? Nobody ever goes there- She asked. 

-Well… I was… discussing literature with an old friend- The writer answered. 

-I see… so is George angry with you because of your little reunion with Snape?- The Auror inquired. 

-No!- Florence shouted- I don't think he knows… but I can't really tell why he is upset.-

She did not know, of course, that George was mad because she had kissed him, confusing him with Snape. 

-Have you given him reasons to be disturbed?- Hermione asked once again. 

-I don't think I did… but you know George. He gets jealous over nothing…- Florence stated. 

-Does he need to be jealous?- 

-Why are you asking so many bloody questions?- Florence shouted- You know what, Hermione? Let's change the subject, ok? Before I get mad with you too.-

-Ron and I kissed- Hermione confessed. Florence stared at her in disbelief. 

-Are you serious, 'Mione?- Florence asked, sitting on the bed, a wide smile across her face- And? What does that mean? 

-I don't know, really. We haven't said much… we kissed again… it was just …incredible- Hermione said, biting her lower lip- And this morning he escorted me downstairs… but once there…-

-Once there, what?- 

-He sat across Audrey- She said bitterly. 

-The bitch!- Florence yelled in indignation- the bitch is always in the way… do you want me to get rid of her? My uncle knows the Triboliani's and they can …- Florence propose, but Hermione started to laugh before she could finish with her very serious offer. 

-He needs to sort out his priorities- Hermione said sadly. 

-I can talk to him if you want- Florence suggested. 

-I don't think that's a good idea… I reckon he must choose between her and me- Hermione answered. 

Two seconds later- and before Florence could say anything else- a very black, old, greasy bat, in Hermione's opinion, entered the room. Florence's eyes were shinning with happiness as if seeing Severus Snape meant the world to her. 

-Professor, thank you very much for the potion… it suited me well- She said slowly. 

-Miss Pugliare, I am very glad you are feeling fine. I came to check if you were ok while your husband is away- Snape commented. 

-George is away?- Hermione asked, but neither Snape nor Florence answered back. They were too immerse on their own worlds to care. She understood the hint completely…and without them noticing she got out of the room. 

-Hermione, dear, do you think we can talk?- A very sweet voice, almost too sweet to tolerate, asked. It was Audrey… Ron's beloved pen friend. 

"Things might get interesting"- Hermione thought to herself before nodding and walking into another room… Ron's and her's. 


	23. Chapter 23: Chats from another world

Hey! Well…here it is! Chapter 23…the end is near my friends, though I can't really tell how this is going to end (actually, I do have an idea…but I don't know if it's the right way to end this…) 

Thanks for your constant support and I promise I WILL try to check for my spelling and my grammar EVEN furtherer than I am doing now, with the incredible help of my beta- reader Casi…thanks again…and… see you!

Chapter 23: Chats from Another World ****

If someone would have told Hermione 42 hours ago that she was going to have a little chat with the one person she hated the most, she wouldn't have believes her ears. 

However, she was sitting across Audrey, listening to her every word carefully, very carefully. 

-Henrietta, is it?- Audrey asked innocently- I wanted to have a talk with you… about Ron, actually. 

-It's Hermione, and by all means… don't let me stop you from talking- Hermione snapped. 

-Oh, ok then, Hermione- Audrey said nastily- I am looking forward to engaging a more intimate relationship with Ronald and I was wondering if you are still interested in him. 

-What??- Hermione asked in shock. Audrey's question had taken her aback. 

-Do you have a hearing problem, dear? I think you should have your ears checked…- Audrey said sarcastically, though Hermione wasn't sure. Audrey used to employ the same mellow tone on every sentence. 

-No, dear…I certainly don't have a hearing problem. Regarding your question… how considerate of you!- Hermione shouted acidly, staring at Audrey with a killing gaze- I used to thought Ron had a mind of his own! I mean… now that I see he needs our permission to date. 

-That's not what I meant, dear- Audrey said in a melodious tone- I meant to ask you if you would be okay with me being with your ex boyfriend- Audrey explained. 

-Why wouldn't I be?- Hermione asked. 

-Well, dear, isn't it obvious?- Audrey said. Hermione raised an eyebrow; that was her line- Aren't you still in love with him?

-OH, MY DEAR GOD! NO!- She shouted in panic. 

-I see- Audrey said, trying not to look too happy. She wasn't succeeding- I will see you around, my dear Harriet- Audrey said sharply- If you need me, I will be cooking Ronald some cookies… do you reckon he likes chocolate?- She asked, before laughing like a wicked witch- Oh! How should you know, you poor thing? You know nothing about cooking, do you?

And with that, she closed the door as smoothly as everything she did. She even walked graciously… she had some many qualities Hermione lacked of… being a good cook, for once. 

Could she win Ron's heart? 

Hermione did not know, however, that she had already got his soul. 

---*---*---

Snape was sitting awkwardly on Fred's former bed. It was just weird to watch Florence like that; she looked so weak, so fragile…so not like her. 

She had puffy eyes, black spots under her eyes, and pale cheeks. Her curly hair was fairly straight, and her whole body felt cold under Snape's casual caress. 

He stretched his arm far enough for him to touch her forehead. She was sweating cold, and he just wanted to hug her and make everything better. He couldn't. Even though George was away she was still someone else's wife. Well…not technically… but… it made everything immoral all the same. 

She got up from the bed George and she had been sharing for over a week now, and carefully walking across the room, she took a seat next to Snape, who did not dare to move an inch. She was trembling frantically… as if being away from him made her shudder. 

Still, he did not move. 

"Why aren't you touching me, Severus?"- She asked to herself. He wasn't moving, though. 

She took her arm and her hands and cautiously she placed it across over her shoulders. He reacted to her touch, almost immediately. 

He lifted her up for a second or two, and placing her whole body between his legs, he started to caress her hands calmly, as if time was endless. 

-You smell wonderfully- He whispered into her ear. She started shaking- Are you cold, Miss Pugliare?

-No, Severus… I am just fine- She commented. She was indeed feeling fine surrounded by nothing but his body. 

-Are you warmer now?- He asked with a hint of preoccupation on his voice. 

-I am perfectly fine- She confessed, smiling broadly. He loved that smile so much; he had seen so little of that smile over the past years. 

He wanted her to stay there with him forever; he wanted her to be his. But Severus Snape was a good guy- despite what most people think- and stubbing George Weasley- his least favourite person in the world- in the back wasn't on his plans. 

The caressed became more passionate …and less shy. And just when Florence was about to kiss Snape on the mouth and explore his lips completely… a red head entered the room

-George!- Florence shouted

-Mr. Weasley!- Snape shouted at the exact same time. 

-I am not George, Flor! But, for god sake, stand up from Snape's lap! I am utterly disgusted!- Fred shouted. 

-Oh, yes, Fred, I'm sorry- Florence replied, very timidly. She was blushing. 

-Certainly, Mr. Weasley. We weren't doing anything wrong- Snape said. 

-Oh, no! I guess not! Is my brother aware that this is happening?- Fred asked nastily. 

-And what is that, Mr. Weasley?- Snape asked with a serious tone of voice. 

-Nothing, professor Snape… nothing- He answered, obviously intimidated by Snape's deep voice- Florence… I expected better from you. 

-Fred, I can explain…as Professor Snape said… nothing is going on between him and me!- She shouted. 

-Yes, sure- Fred said- I am gay; not blind. I perfectly saw the way you two were… rubbing your bodies against each other. Even if what you are saying is true, Florence, you two are doomed to run into each other forever, apparently. Neither of you can get away from the other- Fred sentenced- I don't want to hear about it…!- He said when Florence attempted to explain a thing or two. 

And slamming the door shut, he walked into the corridors and towards the stairs determinate to find George and talk to him about everything… he just needed to know. 

Meanwhile, Florence and Snape were immerse in silence, neither of them wanted to break the ice. Neither of them wanted to talk to each other after the scene Fred had just offered. 

Were they really destined to be together? And what about George? What about Florence's feelings towards George? Was she in love with him still? If so… what is she doing with Snape? 

Really… what is she doing with Snape? 


	24. Chapter 24: Get over it, bro!

Chapter 24: Get over it, bro! 

_Chewy Brownie Cookies___

_Makes 3 dozen cookies_

_2/3 cup shortening_

_1 ½ cups packed light brown sugar_

_1 tablespoon water_

_1 teaspoon vanilla extract_

_2 eggs_

_1 ½ cups of all-purpose flour_

_1/3 cups of Hershey's cocoa_

_½ teaspoon salt_

_¼ teaspoon baking soda_

_2 cups of semisweet chocolate chips_

_1. Heat oven to __375 F. Place__ length of foil on flat surface. _

_2. Mix all the ingredients and drop by rounded tablespoons 2 inches apart onto ungreased cookie sheet. _

_3. Bake 7 to 9 minutes or until the cookies are set. Cool 2 minutes; remove them from the cookie sheet and let them cool completely._

                                                                               ---*--*---- 

That was Molly Weasley's most favourite recipe for heart aches; the most terrible, most ancient agony human beings are doomed to live. And yet, this time, Molly Weasley was not the one preparing the cookies. God knows she has enough on her mind to worry about bakery at the moment, with the wedding breathing down her neck and all. 

Fred Weasley was the one mixing the ingredients and heating the oven. He was worried about this brother's heart; he was worried about his future. It was time for them to talk, it was time for him to share his deepest secrets, it was time for them to have a heart-to-heart conversation. 

"Countdown to Ginny and Harry's wedding: 45:23:32", read the magical clock on the kitchen's wall. That clock had been there for almost 4 years. Since Harry and Ginny's engagement party and since the day Hermione and Ron had broken up. It was still there, though dusty and rather old. It was the exact same clock enchanted by Florence as an engagement present. 

Fred smiled a weak smile; Florence knew about presents alright. She had style, she had elegance, and she had hormones… a nasty cocktail that George was about to taste first hand. 

George apparated in the kitchen with a loud pop! and Fred was amazed to see how old George looked. 

-Hello, brother… I was waiting for you- Fred said, turning around to face his preparation. 

-Hi- George said shortly. He wasn't in the mood for talking; he had spent a whole afternoon thinking about his life, his relationship with Florence…and…well… that was just about it. His conclusions had reached a level of negativism that amazed him. 

-I am just finishing with this second round of cookies. The first round is here…they are still warm, though… I must warn you- Fred said politely. 

-Thanks- George replied. It was so strange for them to actually speak on such terms. We are talking about a couple of twins who used to finish each others sentences. And now…they seemed so distance, even strangers. 

-Your welcome… these are…- Fred started

-Mum's "Chewy Brownie Cookies", I know… she used to bake this…- George said

-For our little brother's heart aches- Fred finished. 

They grinned at each other as if time had frozen and they were still little kids eating sweets at the Burrow. 

-Why do you think …- George dared to asked, but Fred finished his question. 

-…that you need these kind of cookies?- Fred asked. George nodded- Well… I may have had a hunch… something in my guts told me that you might need these- Fred answered. 

-Well… thanks…I do need them- George confessed. 

After placing the other round of cookies on the oven, Fred sat down across George. They needed to talk. 

-How are things with Flor?- Fred asked. 

-Sensitive subject, dear brother- George joked- Let me ask you a question… how does it feel?

-And by that you mean…- Fred joked. 

-…you know, having no responsibilities whatsoever; not depending from anyone… having your heart intact?- George inquired. 

-Well…the fact that I like men does not mean I have my heart intact; on the contrary. Being proud of something as normal as your sexuality may come as a routine for you, but not to me. I have problems with commitment ever since I split up with Florence (A/N: If you want to know what I am talking about, read "Love Is What Happens to You When You Are Busy Making Other Plans). I don't have my heart intact, though… something about your last statement is true: I have no responsibilities whatsoever and I depend from no one... and to some extend I feel lonely- Fred confessed. 

-Yes, I know what you mean… I've been feeling alone a lot lately…ever since- George started

-Snape arrived?- Fred finished. 

-Yes- George replied. 

-Have you considered talking to…- 

-…talking to Florence about it? No…I haven't. For one thing, because I know things aren't the same between us, because she kissed me this morning thinking I was Snape- He confessed. 

-That sucks, mate- Fred said kindly. 

-Yeah… it's the truth though. I don't know what to do; I don't know what she wants… maybe you are right. Maybe I should talk to her- George commented looking melancholically at the window. 

-I know nothing about love, but I know she loves you…and that you love her. Maybe… you need to explore other horizons for the moment… maybe a nice trip to Japan may suit you nicely; you've always wanted to visit that country- Fred suggested. 

-You remembered…- George whispered. 

-Of course… George… we are practically the same person- Fred said- besides… I've been meaning to tell you how sorry I am for walking away from our business. 

DANGER! DANGER! DANGER! Hot topic! 

-I understand- George said between his teeth. 

-No you don't… but that's alright. I hurt you, dear brother… and you have every right to not understand. I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am… - Fred commented. 

-It's ok, ickle Freddikins- George joked- Thanks for the cookies, by the way… they taste wonderful… where did you…?- George started to ask, but once again he was interrupted by the voice of his carbon copy. 

-… learn how to cook? …well… I took a quick course in France while working there- Fred confessed. George started laughing frantically. 

-You are TOO gay to be my brother…- He said between laughs.

-You are TOO of a Drama Queen to be straight, Georgie boy- Fred told him- Promise me you'll be fine. 

-I can't promise you that, but… I'll try- George said- I must go upstairs… to find my …to find Florence. 

-Good luck, bro…- Fred said from the kitchen table- Take some more cookies with you- He suggested

-Accio cookies!- George shouted pointing with his wand towards the sweets. 

And with that, George Weasley was gone. 

He had no idea, however, that he would find a very sweet couple- Ron and Hermione- sleeping cosily in his bed while Florence laid on Fred's old "divan". He approached towards his ex wife, and hugging her tightly, he felt asleep surrounded by her curls and her smell of vanilla and apples. 

Not far away, on that same floor, in a very tiny, very dark room a very grouchy Hogwarts professor was dreaming of her love: Florence Pugliare. 

But only 42 hours away from the "D hour", more guests were left to arrive at the Burrow, as I once said, the place where the magic started. And also, I must add, the place where EVERYTHING can happen. 


	25. Chapter 25: Men in black

Ok…this is the real chapter 25; sorry I messed it up. Now you know what sleep can do to a girl with stress… anyhow… FORGET completely about what you've read because …nothing…. Because you weren't suppose to read that until next week…so…OBLIVIARTE! 

**Chapter 25: Men in Black**

Men aren't usually great; they have insecurities, they have commitment problems, they are looking for a kind of wonder woman that doesn't really exist… what makes them irresistible? That every once in a while they are worth the headaches. 

It was early in the morning and the floor was freezing cold. Severus Snape was used to waking up early but he was at the Burrow and the prospect of sleeping late was comforting. He didn't really want to see happy couples kissing and sharing an apple pie; he wasn't in the mood. He sincerely wanted to bury his head inside the blankets and enter the world of the unconsciousness. He did not want to stare into her eyes only to discover the same desire he, for sure, reflect on his own. 

Things were about to change, though. For everyone. 

---*---*---

To take matters worse, Hermione's hair was frizzier than ever before, she was competing against a crazy pen friend who appeared to be as mellow as candy, she missed her job, and she had just been revealed- by a nosy neighbour who called- that her pet goldfish was found floating belly-up in his bowl. Life was a mess, but waking up wrapped on the arms of the one person you love was just too good to think about anything else. 

-Mmmmm…- She moaned instinctively, searching for Ron's neck, but a couple laying peacefully on the other bed, shouted at the same time:

-Hermione, GET A ROOM!

It was Florence and George, who were now half asleep on Fred's tiny bed. 

-Look whose talking- Ron muttered, his eyes still close. 

-I am sleeping with my wife- George said- but you are sleeping with your best friend. Can I ask how this happen?- 

-You may- Hermione said, standing up from the bed she and Ron had shared the previous night- but we won't answer. 

-Where are you going?- Ron asked from the bed. 

-Downstairs- She said shortly

-What for?- He inquired once again, puzzled. 

-Breakfast- She said- I am expecting someone's arrival. 

-Who?- Ron asked confused. 

-My dear friend, Viktor Krum- She confessed slowly. Ron's jaw was now completely open

-I thought he was just coming to the wedding… who invited him over?- Ron asked- I know I didn't. 

-He isn't staying; he is just giving Sirius a lift. Ginny and Harry's wedding gift is too big; he can't apparate. And as Viktor was in town, I asked him if he could help Harry's godfather- She said innocently. Florence was smiling widely. 

-That's interesting- Ron said sarcastically- Let me walk you downstairs. 

-Ron, I don't think I need an escort downstairs… and I also think that it will be extremely inappropriate for us to appear hand in hand while your friend Audrey is having her morning tea. She has feelings for you, you know… how insensitive of you- Hermione snapped. 

-Hermione, give the boy a rest- Florence said- Let him walk you downstairs- She suggested while winking her eye at her. Hermione understood the hint. 

-Ok- Hermione said- You can come. 

--*---*---

-So, do you think you can tell me what they were doing here?- George asked his wife, once she was in the shower. They had shagged on that same bathroom floor 10 years earlier (A/N: for a better understanding …see "Love is What…") and now things were so much different to the both of them. 

-Nothing, George... they came to talk- Florence said, omitting the part when Ron and Hermione found her and Snape alone. They weren't doing anything… they were sitting in silence, but our most especial couple found the situation quite suspicious. 

-Oh, I see… were you alone?- George asked the taboo question. 

-No- She answered between her teeth. 

-May I ask if Professor Snape was there with you?- George inquired. 

-Yes, he was- She said and seconds later, she heard George slamming the door shut behind him. He was angry alright. 

"The nerve"- He thought- "I am going to beat the bloody hell out of that old man"

---*---*---

The kitchen clock- Florence's enchanted engagement present- read: "32:21:58" for Harry and Ginny's wedding. 

Sirius Black was to arrive soon and Hermione was checking her wrist watch every two minutes. She was anxious. Not because of the new guest, but because she wanted to see the look on Ron's face when Krum joined the party. He wasn't staying for long, but an hour- or even 30 minutes- would make Ron jealous enough to freak out and dump that silly pen friend of his, who by the way was standing there too. 

Six minutes past ten, the fire at the Burrow's living room became green and two figures- along with a huge package- were spit to the sofa like a horrible candy. 

Those figures- dressed in black, just like Snape- were Sirius Black and Victor Krum, of course… but someone was inside Victor's cloak, as if he was trying to protect it. 

-Oh, hello, Her-mi-o-ny-nee… vthis is my girlvfriend Tania- Krum said. 

Hermione suddenly became pale. She could hear Ron's strong laugh behind her and a little giggle coming from Audrey. And just when Hermione thought things couldn't get any worse, two things happened that proved her wrong. 

-Hermione, what happened? You look as if you've seen a ghost- Sirius joked- Why are you looking so pale? I reckon you ought to get tanned. That would look nicely on you. 

-Oh, yes…I agree, Mr Black. By the way, my name is Audrey… we share the same thoughts towards our little Hermione. But she is so small and she has so little style… one can't blame her for looking like a boy- Audrey commented. Hermione was about to punch her in the face for saying that when a voice she recognized as Snape spoke from upstairs. 

-Mr. Weasley, have you lost you mind? There is absolutely nothing between your wife and myself-

-You are a bloody liar- George said- Come on! Fight like a man! 

He was holding his wand with his left hand and he was scarlet in the face. 

-Mr. Weasley, you are being childish…- Snape started to say, but soon enough George interrupted him with a spell. 

-Expeliarmus!- He screamed, and Snape's wand blew in the air, landing on George's palm. 

-Oh, my god!- Hermione shouted in panic. Ron was frowning and Audrey was hugging him looking terrified. Meanwhile, Krum was protecting his girlfriend Tania- who looked similar to Hermione physically- and a very sleepy Fred had come out of his room due to the continuous shouting. 

Sirius, on the other hand looked amuse, as if enjoying every minute of Snape's humiliation. 

-Why aren't you fighting back, Snapee?- Sirius asked- Too afraid little George might kick your ass? 

Snape did not answer; he was too focused on George. Everyone in the room who had shared a fight with Snape knew how powerful of a wizard he was. 

-Accio Snape!- George shouted, and as soon as those words had come out of his mouth Severus Snape- Hogwarts most feared Potions Master EVER- was flouting in the air. George moved his wand to his left and as they were on the second floor, the fall Snape was doomed to suffer would be greatly dangerous. 

-GEORGE! STOP!- Florence shouted, wrapped only in a tiny towel. Her curls were wet and so was her whole body- WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? PLEASE! PUT SEVERUS DOWN!- Florence ordered, looking extremely mad and disappointed. 

When George finally put Snape down, he looked calmer but scared, as if knowing what Florence's next words were going to be. 

-George, Severus, please… follow me to Ron's room- Florence regimented. 

And with that, the two men walked upstairs to Ron's room and when the door of the younger Weasley boy was shut, the people in the living room stared at each other in amazement. 

-What just happened here?- Ron asked. 

-A think- Sirius answered- that our little boys are doomed to be punished by Florence… our beautiful, most amazing dominatrix. 

-Oh, Sirius! That's just sick!- Hermione shouted. Audrey giggled because that's what she does… and Ron frowned, still worried about the situation upstairs. 

Meanwhile, Krum and his girlfriend were throwing Floo powder on the chimney, and after apologizing for not being able to stay, they shouted: Rosadfjutv rorweote"…and with that they were gone. 

-I think our little Quidditch Player got scared- Ron joked. 

-I agree, dear brother- Fred said, nodding as frantically as Audrey. 

-Oh, shut it!- Hermione shouted, looking angry

-Yes, shut it, you two!- Sirius shouted too. 

-Thank you, Sirius- Hermione thanked. 

-Oh, it was really nothing, Hermione. If there is something I can do for you, please…tell me. I assure you that I won't run… - Sirius said sarcastically. 

-AHHHHHHHHH!- Hermione shouted because it was too much for her to handle. She run across the living room and towards the stairs and when she reached the corridors on the first floor, she sat in the floor- her back against the wall- and started crying. 

-'Mione… please, don't cry- A very manly voice said. It was Ron, who had followed her upstairs. He looked preoccupied. He was sitting on the floor as well, but in the middle of the corridor- Please, please, don't cry- He begged. 

He hugged her tightly. She smelled so good; he loved to be near her. 

Taking her jaw in his hands, he leaned forward to meet her lips. They kissed in the most romantic, most passionate way in the world. He caressed her cheeks, cleaning her tears away… it felt so right to be holding her in his arms. 

They continue to kiss for quite a while and when things were starting to get interesting a very disturbing shout, coming from Ron's room, interrupted the scene. 

-What now?- Ron asked. 

-They need to work things on their own- Hermione said, wrapping her arms around Ron's neck- Where were we?- She asked in a suggestive voice. 

"Oh, this is going to get interesting"- Ron thought. 

-Come on, let's go to the bathroom- Hermione suggested- I've always wanted to make love at the Burrow's bathroom. 

And with that, the couple ran through the corridors and into the bathroom, too busy unbuttoning each others clothes to notice the screaming upstairs. 


	26. Chapter 26: The final decision

So…well…this is chapter 26; send your good vibes for tomorrow because I reckon it might get nasty with my mathematics professor… enjoy this chapter! 

Chapter 26: The Final Decision

 -Who is it going to be?- George asked. It was not a good time to shout and scream at a very crossed Florence. 

-George, shut up!- Florence ordered, looking scarlet in the face- Even if I choose between you two, that's not the answer to the problem. 

-For you it isn't- George muttered. 

-Let her speak, Mr. Weasley- Snape said, looking calmer than his opponent. 

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Florence spoke in her most trembling voice. 

-George, I love you- She confessed with all the passion burning her soul- I love you and I will always love you. You asked me to choose, well… I choose you. You knew the answer already, didn't you? You knew it all along. However, George… as much as you are the man of my life, you know as well as I do that this isn't a good time for us to be together. You knew it before making love to me at my book presentation. Bloody hell! Even I knew it! But we cared a lot for the other; we thought we could make it work…- She finally said. 

-We could, you know… I still think that- He said. 

-Yeah…me too. But obviously, Snape's arrival messed things up a little- She confessed. 

-What do you mean, Miss Pugliare?- Severus asked. He had been silence since the beginning of the conversation and the couple had forgotten all about the moody, greasy, Hogwarts Potion Master. 

-I'm just saying that you made me realize how much of a crappy wife I am- She said coldly, still looking into George's eyes, as if making sure he was alright. God! How much she loved him! And how much he loved her! He had fought against their former teacher and he had been sweet to her ever since their arrival at the Burrow. 

-You are not a crappy wife, love- George whispered, holding her hand tightly- If anything, I am a trashy husband. 

-How can you say that, George? Can't you see you've been wonderful to me? Can't you see you make me happy? You make me smile- She confessed

-But, why him? I mean…why are you so bloody attracted to him?- He asked puzzled. 

-Because I just am- She said firmly- I can control my hormones but I cannot, and I will not, control my thoughts. 

-…so…that's it, then? Are you going to stay with him?- He asked, tears almost filling his eyes. 

-No!- She shouted- I won't. But I can't be with you right now either- She finished. 

-Why?- He asked. 

-Because I need romance. I need something different; I need to miss you at night when I go to sleep. I need to daydream about you when writing my novels… I need to feel the burning desire of love 24/7… and even though I know you love me, we are transforming into an old couple…- She stated. 

-And he is suppose to represent that in your life?- George inquired. 

-He represents many things, George… he represents, for one thing, everything WE are missing as a couple because with him, everything is left to my imagination- She said weakly, walking away from George and also walking away from the room.

She did not look back when she heard both men calling her name. She did not want to look because if she did, she would surrender. And she wasn't used to surrender. Even if this time it meant more pain, and more tears. 


	27. Chapter 27: The beauty, the ugly and the...

Hey! So…well…this is the wedding chapter; the idea I started this story with. So… I invite you to read this "wonderful" chapter, which I consider to be one of the most important ones. So… well… send good vibes as always and… enjoy! 

**Chapter 27: The Beauty, the Ugly, and the Wedding**

-Ginny dear, are you feeling alright? You look a bit sick- Molly Weasley commented. 

-Will you be able to walk down the aisle?- Ron asked, not sure about her answer. Hermione punched him in the ribs with her elbow. Now that they were together, she could get away with doing things such as those. Ron had-"unfortunately"- broken Audrey's heart, so Hermione's only competition at the Burrow was gone, and after almost two days of shagging non-stop, she was sure he was hers again. And this time she was not going to let him go; things would be different; things would be more exciting… 

-Ron, can you be any thicker?- She muttered, for only her love to hear. He shouldn't have said that; it was insensitive of him. But how much she loved him for that! 

-Of course she can walk down the aisle…-Mrs Weasley told the 12 human beings standing there- Or can't you, dear?

-'Course I can, mum- Ginny said weakly, resting her whole body on the wall- I just need to talk to the girls; is that possible?- She begged. Hermione and Florence nodded and when they did, the rest of the committee left. 

-What's the matter, darling?- Florence asked, taking her hand in hers- Come on…lets sit down. 

-I don't know what's happening to me!- Ginny yelled- I just want to throw up!

-Why if he's not the right one? … is that what you are asking yourself?- Hermione inquired. 

-No…and yes…I mean, I really love Harry. I know I'll never love anyone as much as I love him…but maybe I am just blinded because of the love I am feeling right now. What if the passion I feel today vanishes? What if I discover we have nothing in common once we start living together? – She asked out loud. 

-You will- Florence said calmly- and then, you'll discover that you are still in love with the person in spite of that. 

-I don't understand- Hermione said flabbergasted- if you still love George, why did you leave him? Why did you flirt with Snape?

-Because we love each other too much to be in a relationship right now. We got married way too young; we should have waited a lot more. We didn't, and this time we need to feel the urge to really be together. I haven't spent a night over the past 10 years falling asleep more than 100 meters away from him. We just need to take a break from US; and maybe some day- I hope not too far away from today- we'll be meet for coffee again… away from books, away from joke shops…just people drinking coffee- She stated. 

-And maybe Snape would come along too, right? You have always had a thing with Snape too gross for me to process- Hermione snapped. 

-I resent that, Hermione. I love my husband, and make no mistake: I once loved Severus deeply. A part of me is still very attached to him; you may never understand my relationship with Snape and I can live with that. But please, try not to judge it when, as you said, you "can't process my thing with Snape, as it is too gross"- Florence said. 

-Please, don't fight- Ginny said weakly. Her lips were blue and her face was as pale as snow- I just need to know if I am making the right choice…am I, girls? Am I making the right choice in marring Harry?- She asked, her wedding dress on. 

-Of course- They said together. The three girls laughed; it was a happy day: Ginny was getting married, and she had just figured that she was making the right choice. This was forever, and no nut in her throat was avoiding her breathing. 

--*---*---

-Sirius, why did you choose this of all your robes?- Severus asked, annoyed. They had placed him between Viktor Krum and his little girlfriend, who was driving him insane with her fluent Bulgarian, and Sirius Black, who had decided to use black formal robes. They looked like twins with matching outfits. 

-Because I love the way men look in black- Sirius said winking wildly. He was obviously playing with Severus. He was going to loose his last nerve, but just when he thought hitting Sirius was the only thing left to do, the wedding march started, and all his thoughts disappeared when spotting Florence walking down the aisle with her silk pink dress. She had managed to insert some flowers all over her hair and she looked angelical. 

Harry was waiting anxiously at the altar, with Ron by his side. He looked nervous and a little pale, but he sure looked happy. 

"He is ready"- Florence thought. 

Hermione followed, and when the bride's maid and the maid of honour were standing at the right side of the altar, the wedding march started all over again. Ginny could be spotted at the very end of the red carpet and looking pure and beautiful she started walking down the aisle with her dad by her side. 

Several minutes later, the two doves were facing each other. Finally. They were smiling broadly and there were sparks on both their gazes. They couldn't take their eyes off the other. 

Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat a little too loudly to gain the attention of the crowd and above all, the attention of the couple getting married. 

-Ladies and gentleman, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Virginia Weasley and Harry Potter. I will not bother you with all the traditional blah, but I do believe the couple had written their own bows, and they want to share them with you. Harry, you may start. 

He took her hand on his and looking straight into her eyes he said: 

-Ginny, my little Ginny… I've been wondering what to say at our wedding for a long time. Actually, not being very good with public displays of anything, I've been thinking about this moment since our engagement party. The one thing I can say for sure is that I love you; that I really, really love you. I think there is no one more perfect for me than you and I am very happy with you; you make me happy. And I will try to make you feel happy too… forever- He confessed, placing a little kiss on her naked hand. 

Ginny cleaned away her tears and searching for Harry's hands once again she said: 

-You are my ideal match; you are my best friend and my best lover. You are everything I've ever looked for in a person and more; you are my everything, really. I can't think of a better person to love, and even though I fight and I shout and I often get upset over nothing…I would be honoured if you'll be my husband… forever- She said imitating his final line. Was Harry Potter sobbing?

"Oh, my god!"- Ron thought- "This is being watched by the entire wizarding world…LIVE"

-Mr. Harry Potter, do you accept Ms. Weasley to be your wife for as long you both shall live?- Dumbledore asked, inspecting the couple behind his half-moon spectacles. 

-I do- He answered shortly, being too overwhelmed to say more. He squeezed Ginny's hand a little, though… and she squeezed back. 

-Ms. Virginia Weasley, do you accept Harry Potter to be your husband for as long as you both shall live?- Dumbledore inquired again. 

-I do- She said in her weakest voice. 

-So, then, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride- And as soon as Hogwarts most beloved Headmaster had pronounced the words, Harry kissed Ginny fully on the lips, deepening the kiss with his tongue. It was such a passionate, beautiful kiss that nobody in the place- that is, except from Severus who looked extremely disgusted by the whole situation- wanted it to end. 

When they finally broke the connection between their lips, they looked at the crowd- hand in hand- and they followed an ancient Wizarding rule: they apparated to their honeymoon destination without saying goodbye. 

The remaining crowd, however, was still there, and Florence had two options: She could either apparate or face George and Severus. 

Will she make the right choice? 

Hermione, on the other hand, was staring at the chocolate cake Fred had made. Neville hadn't showed up and he was feeling blue, but as much as she wanted to cheer him up, she was too busy drooling over the chocolate cake. 

She cut one big, thick piece and was about to devour it when two cold hands took her by surprise. 

-Fancy eating that piece of cake from my belly?- Ron asked. 

-Ron, gross!- She said, though she didn't really mean it. Actually the idea sounded quite interesting and she was _craving_ over the little piece of heaven on her plate- Ok, lets go- She said. 

What she did not know was that a surprise was near…and surprise that would change their lives…FOREVER. 


	28. Chapter 28: A morning filled with goodby...

Hey! Somebody asked if I was going to have a third story following the same plot line. My answer is… I don't know. Nobody wishes that more than me, but I think that it would make my story a soap opera; I don't want to go to extremes with my characters (Florence, for once, and the OOC personalities that I've created for JK's characters) just to keep writing about them. I reckon that if I can come up with a decent plot line, I will write a third part. THANKS FOR CARING! THANKS! 

My story is like 10 chapters away from the D day…I haven't written the end yet. I've only written until chapter 33. Anyway… 

…enjoy this chapter. It's short, but its nice. And its of VITAL importance for the next chapters. Hope you like it… 

Chapter 28: A Morning Filled with Goodbyes or "See You Soon's" 

She woke up feeling dizzy. Why was her head spinning? 

"Maybe I had too much chocolate"- She thought, while pulling the toilet seat up. The memories of the day before started running through her head like a roller coaster; she needed to stop fulfilling Ron's fantasies, otherwise her stomach wouldn't resist a lot more. 

-'Mione, love, are you alright?- A very worried Ronald Weasley asked from behind the door. He was only wearing boxers- with little snitches- and his pale chest was filled with chocolate stains. 

-Been having fun?- George asked, fully dressed in blue. He had one suitcase in his hand and a determinate look in his eyes. 

-What did you pack for?- Ron asked, amazed to see his brother carrying something rather than a bag filled with pranks. 

-I'm leaving, Ron- He confessed, squeezing the small handle on the suitcase a little bit harder. 

-…but…why? I mean… this is your house…- Ron tried to explain how he deserved to stay there more than the other guests, but despite his attempts to persuade his older brother, he failed. 

-Ron, please… lets not do this. We are men; not little girls. My self preservation instinct tells me I got to do this, because if I don't, I'll be worse for the whole of us- He said, walking towards his little brother. 

-George, she…- Ron tried to tell the twin, but no words came out of his mouth. He couldn't speak about Florence; Ron cared about Florence too much. 

-I know. She's great, she's everything I'll ever need and we are perfect for each other. But this is real life, Ron…and in real life, people who sometimes are meant to be, end up marring other people… and live mediocre lives- He said, sadly. 

-I can't believe this…- Ron shouted angrily. 

-Why? Why can't you believe this? I mean… we tried to be together, and it didn't work. Maybe later in the future… we'll try again. I know she is the one, Ron…I'll try not to shag around too much and keep myself fit so when the time comes, I'll make sure not to screw it up again- He said faking a smile. 

He hugged his brother tightly, as he had never done before, and patting him on the back, he disappeared. 

But Ron waste no time on tears, when Hermione shouted in pain. 

-What's the matter, Hermione?- He shouted desperately- What was that? Are you ok?

-I'm fine, Ron…too much chocolate, please…let me be- She begged. 

-HERMIONE!- he shouted- LET ME IN!

-RON, STOP BEING SUCH A PAIN IN THE NECK!- Hermione said angrily. She proceeded to throw up two seconds after finishing that statement. 

-HERMIONE! LET ME IN, I'M TELLING YOU!- Ron demanded. 

-Ronnie, she is just fine- a very soft, feminine voice said from behind- too much chocolate often provokes this kind of illnesses. 

-Florence, two minutes ago…- Ron said almost in shock, as if his now ex- sister-in-law was a ghost- he…he…he…

-I know, Ron. I know- She said weakly, apparently searching for something in the carpet. 

-He's gone- He finally said, gasping for air, as if saying the words required too much of an effort for him. 

-Yep… I know- She said in the same cheerless tone that George had used minutes before- 

-I don't understand either of your behaviours- Ron commented, still alarmed by the throwing up going on behind the door. 

-Ron- Florence said, touching his arm slightly with her right hand- don't worry… we'll be fine. We share custody of our dog- She said, obviously joking. 

-You don't own a dog- He said miserably. 

-I know, but I'll purchase one for us to share if that makes you feel better- She said, trying to persuade Ron to smile. He finally did, and squeezing the very same suitcase that Ron had seen in George's hand, she hugged him firmly and kissing the top of his head, she left. 

-OH, MY GOD!- Hermione shouted, disturbing Ron's thoughts. 

-She's pregnant; Mr. Weasley- A very bitter, very deep voice said from the very same spot Florence and George had been standing minutes before. It was, no doubts, Severus Snape. 

-What would you know?- Ron asked madly. The man standing only meters away from him was the cause of Florence and George's break up. He was the cause of so much pain that Ron was trying hard to prevent himself from punching Hogwarts most famous- most feared- potion's master on the face. 

-Mr. Weasley, I may not know how to prepare a fruit salad, but I do know about pregnant women- He said bitterly, squeezing a much bigger, much blacker suitcase. 

-Are you leaving?- Ron asked closing his fists. 

-Well, yes, of course- He said in amazement- You can't expect me to hang around here now that the wedding had taken place, now can you?- He asked sarcastically. Ron nodded. He was too angry to talk- I expect to see you around, Mr. Weasley, though I doubt I will enjoy it- He finally said, and waving his hand from above his shoulder, he left the burrow. 

And then the meaning of Snape's words hit him. They really hit him. Hermione pregnant? 

And just when he was starting to process Snape's words…a very pale, puffy eyed Hermione opened the bathroom looking very sick indeed. Ron wasted no time; he took her tightly around the waist and holding her body in his arms, he headed towards the Burrow's kitchen where sure enough, Molly Weasley was preparing breakfast. 


	29. Chapter 29: Of breakfast and letters

So…well…after a couple of days of receiving only 1 review…I hope this chapter will redeem my reputation. 

I've written till chapter 36… and I can happy say that I like where this is going. 

**Chapter 29: Of Breakfast and Letters**

It was early, very early somewhere in Bucharest. Florence had apparated there only minutes ago; she needed to get away from the Burrow. She needed to get all the pain locked up inside of her, out of her system. She loved George. And she missed him already. Had she made a mistake? What about Snape? 

She was sitting in a comfortable armchair, too comfortable for her back. She caught a glimpse of her black quill laying on the wooden table and standing up from her previous resting sofa, she took the quill and a piece of parchment on her hand. 

She started what would be one of many letters. 

_Dear George, _

_It's very strange to write what my heart constantly denies; I love you. _

_You knew that already, of course. What is not to love? _

_I had travelled a long way; you are probably somewhere far away from me. "He will not be reminded of me if my presence is no longer available"- I thought. Was I right, George? Was I really? Or is it that you are so far from me now that our fingers can't touch if we stretched our arms really hard? Because I sometimes do stretch searching for your hand, George, did you know that?_

_It's too early here and I miss you already. My bed looks so empty; my heart feels so empty… _

_I should go to bed, George. I do not like to think. My heart aches too much; does your heart ache too? _

_Yours truly, _

_Florence__. _

---*---*---

Ronald Weasley carried Hermione all the way down to the Burrow's kitchen. Their holiday would soon be over and Hermione was feeling sick; what could be wrong with her? Ron knew the answer, of course. Professor Snape's last statement had cleared his thoughts… but could she be pregnant? 

-Hermione, dear, you look extremely pale- Molly Weasley said at once, when Ron and Hermione entered the Burrow's kitchen.

-Oh, its nothing Mrs. Weasley- Hermione said in a very weak voice- I ate too much chocolate. 

-Oh, dear, you should have told me before. I'll fix you a cup of tea as soon as possible- Molly Weasley offered trying to ignore the chocolate stains all over Ron's chest. She failed to do so, when noticing that Ron was wearing only boxers- Ronald, dear, I think you are highly underdressed for the occasion- She protested. 

-Mum, please… not now- Ron begged. He was looking pale as well… a baby? Was Hermione carrying his baby?

-Ron, please… put some clothes on before you come back down- Molly Weasley demanded. Ron nodded. He was so confused- Now dear, here you are… here's your tea- Molly Weasley said, placing a cup filled with the steamy infusion. 

-Thank you, Mrs Weasley- Hermione said in a fragile tone. 

-Dear, tell me something…- Mrs. Weasley began. 

-…anything- Hermione replied. 

-How long have you been pregnant?- She muttered under her breath. Hermione chocked with the tea after Mrs Weasley's question. 

-What?!- She almost shouted, despite her weak condition. 

-Hermione, dear, didn't you know?- Mrs Weasley asked- You are pregnant, of course. If it would have been just a stomach ache, this magical tea would have healed you. 

-Oh, my god- Hermione said between her teeth. She touched her stomach with her left hand- pregnant? Me pregnant? – She asked to herself twice before stopping to breathe.

-I guess from your reaction that my son does not know about this?- Molly asked, getting up from the wooden chair. 

-No- Was all Hermione managed to say. She wanted to say more; she wanted to say much more… but no words came out of her mouth. 

Before Hermione could say anything else, though, Ron entered the room wearing green robes that needed ironing. 

-Are you feeling better, 'Mione?- He asked. She nodded, because as much as she wanted to speak, she couldn't. 

He sighed. That was good news. For a moment, he completely forgot about the possibility of Hermione being pregnant. She, on the other hand, was wondering how on earth she was going to communicate the news to Ron. Where was Florence when she needed her? 

---*---*---

Japan was great at this time of the year. It was wonderful to finally be away from the Burrow; away from the place that had caused him too much sorrow. 

It was late; the time difference between London and Tokyo was enormous and even though he had woken up only 2 hours ago, the sun was no longer there. He wasn't in the mood for strolling; he wanted to check in and stay at his hotel room for the night.

And so he did. 

But when a black owl with big green eyes entered his room through the open window, he knew that he wouldn't get too much rest. That was Florence's owl; Hamilkar. 

He opened the sealed envelope with a butter knife and proceeded to read the letter. His heart was jumping wildly, he felt like a teenager again. He needed to answer her letter back, and he needed to answer it soon. 

When George picked up his green quill from the night table, he did not know that the words he was about to write would be…so…so… not like him. The old George- the one that loved to shag around- would have kicked this old version for being such a silly old man. 

He was about to write one of the many girly letters he would trade with Florence. 

_Dear __Florence__, _

_I know what you mean; I love you too though my heart begs me not to tell you so, for its own sake. There are so many things you should loath about me that the bare though of listing them makes my soul ache with pain. _

_You shouldn't have left; I had travelled a long way too and you are right: we are probably too far away for our fingers to touch, even if I stretch my arm as far as it gets. My fingertips want to touch yours so much that the pain they cause is too much for me to handle. I sometimes think that I will loose my mind. _

_"Away from the eyes, away from the heart"-He thought. I see that you shared my same idea. I don't really know if our decisions were the wisest ones, but what is done, is done, my flower. Too late for regrets, I guess. _

_It's too late here… I wonder where you are… my bed seems empty, too, without you in it. _

_I hope you are alright, __Florence__…I wouldn't like to hear you are not, as I love you so much. _

_Yours__, _

_George__.- _


	30. Chapter 30: Honey, I have reasons to bel...

Well…many of you read this chapter already… because…well…I accidentally posted it a couple of weeks ago. 

For the ones that didn't, however, this is chapter 30 and its quite good. What do you think of the letters George and Florence send to each other on a daily basis? Don't you think that shows how obsessed they are with the other? Do you reckon they'll end up together? Or would you prefer another pairing? You name it. 

About Hermione being Pregnant… what do you reckon? Would you wish for them to have a little "trouble in paradise" or something? 

Those are my thoughts for the moment… until next time. 

**Chapter 30: Honey, I Have Reasons to Believe I Am Expecting**

It was a cold night in Bucharest; must have been 2 degrees below zero and the wind was blowing harder than ever. London was much warmer at this time of the year… she should have stayed. Her love's letter had arrived only 20 minutes before and the blank parchment seemed to be mocking her. Searching her lost inspiration, she came across a couple of lines that seemed decent enough. She wrote: 

_Dear George, _

_It's very cold here in… no, I am not saying. It's very cold indeed… and my magical fire is not enough to keep me warm. I need the heat of a human body, but apparently the one human body I am in the need of is far away from my frosty chest. _

_George Weasley, that list you are talking about- the one naming all the things I should loath about you- is a very short one. You are a wonderful person… my only hope is that someday you'll realize that, but I am afraid that the day you do… you will forget all about me. _

_I comprehend your feelings completely; I sometimes think I will loose my mind, too. My parchments and my quills are the only thing that keeps me from dying; I live through them, George…I've become my worst fear: Being a pathetic excuse of a writer. "The ideas, the ideas, I must confess, matter to me more than men" André Giro said. I agree. Actually I couldn't agree more. When writing, I care about the ideas themselves, not about the characters in particular, though I breathe through their skins. _

_Are you that far? Is it cold there too? What if we are in the same city, George? What if we run into each other in a pub? Maybe we should try to walk around the city; maybe- just maybe- we'll spot each other's faces from the crowd. _

_I hope you are alright too, George. I love you so much; I sometimes think this love of mine will be the death of me. _

_Take care, my little red bird; I am afraid I had taken all your happiness away from you. We are not the same people we were 10 years ago and I wonder if you enjoy your present self. _

_Truly yours, _

_Florence___

---*---*---

Later that same day, Hermione found herself lonely. Very lonely. She needed a woman's opinion on the subject; she had never thought of becoming pregnant. Not now. Not that things were starting to work out again. 

Ron walked inside his tiny room. At least 15 years had passed since the very first time Hermione had seen that room and it hadn't changed a bit. It was decorated in the exact same way, orange being the chosen colour. The walls were filled with posters of Chudley Cannon's players catching snitches and scoring goals. 

-'Mione, what's the matter?- Ron asked genuinely concerned. 

-Ron, I'm late- She muttered, shyly. Her face was red as a tomato and her bushy brown hair seemed frizzier. 

-Late for what?- Ron asked while playing with a little replica of a bludger. 

-…I'm late- She once again said, hoping- praying- he would realize soon. 

-Yep, I heard that… late for what?- He asked, still playing with the ball, paying little attention to Hermione. 

-Ron…look at me- She demanded- I'm late- She said opening her eyes as wide as she could. 

-Does that mean that…?- He said, still not wanting to believe that Snape was right. 

-

Yes, Honey, I have reasons to believe I'm expecting- She finally said, rubbing her temples with her index finger. 

Ron walked to where she was, and sat at the very end of the bed. 

-Hermione, that's wonderful, dear- He said with a voice he didn't know he had. A sweet voice. A father's voice. 

-Really?- She said in amazement. She was smiling widely. 

-Yes, really- He responded wisely. 

She sat closer to where he was, and pulling him near her, she put her arms around his neck and hugged him. 

-When will we know for sure?- He asked, still not letting her go. He was squeezing a little too hard. 

-We will have to take a test- She answered- and then we'll know for sure if our lives are indeed changing- She finally said. 

Something inside of her, however, told her that this was not a mere coincidence. Something in her very insides was telling her that her life was going to change. Forever. And that this time, there was no way out. 

She was going to be a mum. 

---*---*---

Florence's owl came through the window and into his bedroom. It was early and he had woken up only an hour ago. He had watched some television and he had taken a shower… he was feeling fine in spite of the cold. It was snowing outside and Florence's black owl was covered with it. He read the letter and looking frantically for a piece of parchment around the room, he wrote: 

_Dear __Florence__, _

_How is life treating you? You didn't ask in your last letter. It's very cold in here too… and I wonder if you are right; I wonder if we are in the same city. _

_Florence__, you do not seem to know how much it hurts when you say things like "I need the heat of a human body; but apparently the one human body I am in the need of is far away from my frosty chest". I would love to hold you tight every night for the rest of my life to keep you warm, but we both agreed that our separation was for the best. I have one doubt, though… is Snape there with you? Because if we do run into each other, I would hate to see him holding your hand. Please, save me the pain. _

_You've always breathed through your words, __Florence__. Have you forgotten all about your high school poetry? Or have your forgotten about the wonderful characters you used to create when you were still a child? You were born to do this and I think you would be greatly depress if you wouldn't have your words to survive because you were brought into this world to tell stories, Florence. And you are the best in what you do. Make no mistake. You are the best. _

_I enjoy my present self but I am not the same George I was ten years ago, of course. I sometimes miss him, yes. I will not deny that, but it's important for me to grow up and leave my past behind. But __Florence__… our past is part of what we are, too. I will never forget you; you are in me forever. _

_"If you want to understand the past, look at the present: is its coinsidence. If you want to know the future, look at the present: is its cause". _

_I'm going for walk, Flor. Hope to find you at the local restaurant. _

_Love__, _

_George__. _


	31. Chapter 31: A Hermione Granger or a Rona...

**I must say something; I'm mad at the moment; my beta reader isn't answering my emails and I'm going insane… what is there for a girl like me to do? ****L**

**That's all I'm saying. **

**And people… review! Please! You did not answer any of my previous questions! (For a better reference to this comment, please read the author's note at the beginning of chapter 30)… I desperately need your approval! **

**I leave you to chapter 31, now…enjoy. **

**Chapter 31: A Hermione Granger or a Ronald Weasley? **

Florence was sitting on her bed when her black owl, Hamilkar, entered the room. 

"Letter from George"- Florence thought while running all the way to the window on the left side of the suite. She was anxious; her heart was filled with new sensations; feelings she hadn't experienced before. She needed George; but in an obsessive and desperate way. She loved him; but this time George wasn't around to talk. George was far though Florence did not know that. 

She searched for a piece of parchment and a quill all through her room. Then, she wrote: 

_Dear George,_

_How is everything? Sorry if I didn't ask in my last letter; the urge I had for writing was incredible. I search for you last night; I kept looking for red heads all around the city, though it's a little bit dangerous to walk at night. _

_Sorry if my deepest desires hurt you, George. I am sorry. I want nothing but the best for you, my angel, but sometimes I find it difficult to lock my feelings inside my soul. I hope you will understand. I know we've reached an agreement, and I intend to honour my word. _

_No, George. I am not here with Snape. How can you think that? I am here with my owl and sometimes with your letters. I sleep with them under my pillow… they conserve some of your smell. _

_Thanks for your words of constant support, George. I know I breath through my words… what I do not know is if I am the best. I doubt it. I am totally devoted to my stories; that's all. That is not necessarily a good thing; "It does not do too dwell to live on dreams and forget to live; remember that". _

_I miss your old self, George. I miss him so much! But I miss my old self too… I guess we've done a pretty good job destroying them. _

_Make no mistake; you will be in me forever too. _

_What's up with the phrases? I thought I was the writer! _

_Have you heard about your family? Have you heard about Ginny, or Harry? And what about Hermione and Ron? I haven't had a word with them…since…well…since two days ago. But its just strange, don't you agree? _

_I'm off to breakfast, George. _

_I expect to find you there…_

_Regards, _

_Florence___

---*---*---

The D day had arrived. Today was the day; they would know if a child was on the way. 

The mediwitch's reception hall was cold, though the expectation was burning Ron's stomach. What if Hermione was pregnant? Should he ask her to get married? He wanted to be attach to her forever, but… was it the right moment? I mean… would he ask her for the proper reasons? 

-Hermione Granger- The mediwitch said from inside her office. 

Hermione and Ron both stood up in a second. He took Hermione's hand on his own tightly and walking slowly to the Mediwitch's office they entered the room. 

-Ms Hermione Granger…and Mr. …?- The magical doctor asked, looking in Ron's direction. 

-Mr Weasley; Mr Ronald Weasley- He said in a very James Bond tone. Hermione sighed; he could behave like such a child sometimes. But she loved him for that. 

-Pleasure- The mediwitch said, sitting on her leather chair, behind her black desk. The walls were white and the place looked rather gloomy. She didn't like it there. 

-Mrs. Goodman, we are here because I believe I might be pregnant- Hermione confessed, blushing slightly. 

-Oh, peachy…- Mrs Goodman said sarcastically- and am I right when guessing Mr. Weasley here is the father?- She inquiring raising an eyebrow. She was rather unpleasant for an obstetrician. 

-Of course- Ron said defensibly. 

-How wonderful!- She said clapping her hands, obviously mocking the couple opposite her- please, take a sit. 

Hermione did as she was told. Ron did not like the woman. He didn't let Hermione's hand go the whole time the session lasted. 

The mediwitch handed a short, red bottle to Hermione and ordered her to drink it. Quickly. She nodded and drank the whole position until the bottle was left empty. 

-Now, Mr. Granger, we'll know if you are or not pregnant- Mrs. Goodman said, with a mocking smile. She was a very nasty person, she was. 

-When are we going to…?- Ron asked but the red steam coming from Hermione's head interrupted him. 

-Congratulations, Ms Granger and Mr. Weasley… you are going to have a child- She said shortly. 

Neither Hermione nor Ron could believe their ears. Hermione's eyes were slowly starting to fill with tears; tears of happiness of course. She was pregnant; she was going to have a child. She was going to be a mum. 

Ron was searching for something in the white wall because he couldn't stop staring at it. After a while he came to his senses and looking straight into Hermione's eyes, he hugged her with all the strength in his body. She was going to give birth to his child; another Weasley red head would come to the world. 

-Excuse me if I'm interrupting a Kodak moment- The mediwitch said meanly- but do you want to know if the baby is a she or a he?- She asked. 

The couple nodded at the same time. 

-Well… you are going to have baby twins…so… you'll give birth to a little Hermione Granger AND a little Ronald Weasley- She said spiteful. 

Ron and Hermione had stopped listening when she pronounced the word "twins". They were going to have a baby girl for Ron to spoil and a baby boy for Hermione to smile. They looked into each others eyes; their gazes filled with happiness and excitement; being parents was something neither of them had thought of. But now that their dreams had become a reality, they couldn't have been more contented. 

---*---*---

Japan was great. George had done creative and important things during his stay at the capital city of technology; Tokyo. A new branch of Weasley Wizard Wheezes was due to open in no time and his career was better than ever. 

His personal life was another subject. His love, his flower, his Florence…the only woman that had stolen his heart in his whole life… was not around for the first time in a long time. 

When Hamilkar arrived, the very next day, he was happy to receive news from his former wife. He read the letter and taking his parchment and quill from inside a drawer he wrote: 

_Dear __Florence__, _

_How are you? I am fine, thank you very much. I was glad to receive another letter so soon. It's always nice to hear from the people you love. As long as we are on the subject, I wanted to let you know that no one has written so far. It's been three days since we left the burrow; I'm starting to worry. _

_Have you heard from Snape, though? Now that I know that he isn't with you I can search for your face without fearing he is with you. _

_I know you intend to honour your word; you are the honest one in this relationship. I've cheated on you so many times- not sexually, but psychological- that I know that is hard to believe on a person like myself. I feel something similar with your relationship with Snape. Since the day I've discovered that you had lost your virginity to him, I had found it difficult to accept you as mine. He is always in the way, __Florence__. Someone is always in the way. _

_ You do breath to your words; but you have a life of your own as well. Come on, __Florence__! Your life has always been filled with adventures! By George, woman! Please! You've had a life that could beat all Daniel Steel's novels together. _

_I agree; we've destroyed our former selves. But we've done a pretty good job creating this incredible new personalities. We are different from the people we were 10 years ago; and eventhough I sometimes find myself missing them a lot, I have to understand that growing up, and moving on is a part of life. _

_I miss you __Florence__. I fight this feelings daily… but I must admit that being without you, being away from you is one of the hardest- if not the single- things I've ever done in my life. _

_I love you, __Florence__ and I look forward to hearing from you. I also conserve your letters, not because of the perfume they hold, which is as sweet as candy, but because they are yours._

_I haven't had sex in weeks, __Florence__. Remember our last time? I miss making love to you so much. _

_Hope to find you at the pub around the corner, _

_Love,_

_George_


	32. Chapter 32: owl post

Ok…here you are. Chapter 32; thanks for answering most of my questions. 

Another one; do you reckon George's is Florence soul mate? Or Snape? …because… I'm having second thoughts… Snape does seem Florence's type and furthermore they share the same thoughts and ideas… I don't know. You tell me. 

See you soon…and…enjoy chapter 32. 

Chapter 32: Owl Post 

Severus Snape was having a mint tea in his own chambers when an owl, a very black owl with green eyes entered the room. The creature had green eyes and he immediately recognized it as Hamilkar- Florence's owl. 

_Dear Severus, _

_A friend of mine had recently asked me about you and that made me think about a bad tempered professor who was once my lover. How are you Severus? Fine? _

_I am far away from Hogwarts and far away from your dungeons, but I am ok. You did not say goodbye when you left, so let me do it now, my dear professor. _

_Maybe it'll be some time before we met again, but I am sure we will, and when the time comes… I'll make sure we talk. I'll make sure we have a real conversation. The one conversation we never had, Severus. You know what I am talking about. _

_So, goodbye or see you later, professor. Let it be; remember to breathe. _

_With love, _

_Florence___

He inserted the piece of parchment into the envelope once again and opening his personal drawer he buried the letter in the very end of it. 

"As you wish"- He thought, while writing an answer. 

_Dear __Florence__, _

_I am perfectly fine, thank you very much. But I wonder now, who is that friend of yours and from where does he know me? _

_We will talk, __Florence__. Make no mistake; we will have a real conversation about the topic _

_in__ question. _

_I was refreshing to hear from you, Miss Pugliare. _

_Until next time, _

_Severus Snape_

Little did Severus know, Florence wasn't planning on answering back. 

---*---*---

Hermione was happy, very happy. Ron was happy, very happy. They needed to tell the entire family, but as their closest friends were abroad, Ron and Hermione decided to write to them all, telling them the good news. 

_Dear __Florence__, _

_Its__ been a while since we last talk, but let me tell you that Hermione's stomach ache was much more than that. _

_Ok. Before we continue, we beg you to sit down. _

_We went to the mediwitch yesterday afternoon and we discovered that… well… that Hermione is pregnant. _

_Breathe, __Florence__, breathe and please don't cry. We are having twins- a boy and a girl- and that's good news. _

_How are you? …or should we ask…WHERE IN THE NAME OF MERLIN ARE YOU? _

_We look forward to hearing from you, and by we, we mean the four of us. Your godson is quite looking forward to being named on your next book. Nag, nag, wink, wink. _

_Love, _

_Ron, Hermione, and the twins_

_Dear George, _

_How are you, dear brother? We have some news, George, and we thought you'll like to know that in 9 months Hermione is giving birth to our twins- one boy and one girl-. We were wondering if you'd like to be the boy's godfather as __Florence__ will be his godmother. _

_Where are you, George? Because we've lost __Florence__ too… and neither you nor her are here at the Burrow celebrating with us._

_See you soon, _

_Ron, Hermione, and the twins_

Ron sent Herms with Florence's letter and Pig did the job for George. 

Harry and Ginny were the only ones left to know, as the rest of the family was already informed, thanks to Molly Weasley and her big mouth.

_Dear Harry and Ginny, _

_We really hope you are having fun on your honeymoon. We have news, though. _

_We'll be able to see Hermione fat, as she is carrying my babies and is of common knowledge that pregnant woman gain a few pounds over the 9 months. I love her now and I will love her then, though she'll be too heavy to carry. _

_Yes, yes. She is pregnant and we are having twins. Florence and George will be the boy's godparents, would you like to be the girl's? We'll be so happy if you say yes. _

_Hope to hear from you soon, _

_Love, _

_Ron, Hermione, and the twins._

-Lets wait for Pig to arrive from George's trip, ok?- Ron suggested. Hermione nodded -Have I told you how happy you make me?- He asked with a smile. 

Hermione smiled back. Life was sweet. Oh yes. Life was sweet.

---*--*---

Meanwhile, Florence owl came with two letters; Severus's and George's. Herms, The Weasley's owl entered the room seconds after Hamilkar, and leaving another letter on the night table, he flew away once again. Florence wondered why the owl wasn't as tired as usual. But as soon as she glanced the other letter she decided that she would read Ron's afterwards. 

She opened Severus first and scanning it carefully, she closed the envelope and buried her first lover's letter in the very end of her personal drawer, just as he had done with hers. She wasn't intending on answering it, though. 

George's, however, was much interesting. 

She looked though her room, like she had done the previous four times, and rubbing her temples with her index fingers, she wrote: 

_Dear George_

_How are you? I do hope you are fine, my dear. I received a letter from Ron today, but I haven't read it yet. I thought you should know. Have you received one too? _

_Yes, George. I heard from Snape. But you won't see me with him, so don't worry. If we do meet, he won't be near me. I know you've always felt self conscious about my relationship with Snape; I guess that it's partly my fault. He was the first man I ever loved, but trust me when I say you'll be the last. And the greatest. _

_I do agree on something that you said though: Someone's always on the way. But let me add one more thing: It hasn't always been my fault. I had never cheated on you, George… I'm a simple, Italian girl… I couldn't have done it. _

_Moving on is a part of life, George? Then…why are we always recycling our relationship? _

_Maybe we should just accept the fact that we are meant to be together and that fighting it will only delay it. I must agree that the separation was my idea, but life without it seems pointless…I mean, even when we weren't having "an affair", I knew you where there. You were always there, and now I keep touching red heads shoulders, HOPING, PRAYING, that they are you. But they never are… and sometimes, I must admit, I cry tears of frustration. _

_I remember our last time because it was mine too; I am in need of you, George, in ways I have never thought possible. You have no idea. _

_I'm off to read Ron's letter... _

_…Regards, my dove. _

_Florence__. _

She then sent George's letter with Hamilkar, and proceeded to open Ron's. 

-OH, MY GOD- She shouted with joy- HERMIONE PREGNANT? OH, MY GOD!- she once again shouted. She continued reading the letter, until the signature: "Ron, Hermione, and the twins"- I'm going to be a godmother!- She said out loud. She couldn't believe it. She was utterly shocked about the news, but extremely happy. 

Ron and Hermione deserved an answer, and they deserved it quickly. She wrote everything in capital letters, because her mind was too busy processing the idea of a pregnant Hermione. 

_DEAR GUYS,_

_OH, MY GOD! OH, MY GOD! OH, MY GOD! …YOU ARE HAVING TWINS? OH, MY GOD! _

_YES, YES, OF COURSE I'LL BE "MY" BABY BOY'S GODMOTHER! I'LL DEDICATE MY FOLLOWING TEN BOOKS TO THAT LITTLE ANGEL AND HIS SISTER!_

_I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE IT, BUT JUST LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART: CONGRATULATIONS!_

_WHAT NEXT, 'MIONE? THE MOON? MARRIAGE? _

_LOVE YOU GUYS WITH ALL MY SOUL! _

_I'LL TRAVEL BACK TO __LONDON__ IN A FEW DAYS NOW THAT I KNOW THE NEWS… I JUST WANT TO HELP AS MUCH AS I CAN!_

_LOVE, _

_FLORENCE___

And running downstairs to borrow a Hungarian owl from the local inn, she sent Ron, Hermione and the twins her letter, with tears of joy in both her eyes. 

---*---*---

George had taken his morning shower, when two owls arrived. One of them was of Ron's property, and the other belonged to his ex wife. 

He opened his brother's letter before, and reading it quickly he sat on his bed. 

-Hermione's pregnant, Hamilkar- He whispered to Florence's owl, because Pig was flying around the room. 

The bird made a loud noise and nodded. 

-We should right to our new godson, then- He told the bird. He was talking to a bird. 

_Dear Ron, Hermione, and twins, _

_Congratulations! I am very happy for you, and my answer to your question is yes. It is an honour to be the baby's godfather. _

_I can't write much because this news came as a shock. One thing I can tell you, though. I will return to __London__ in a few days now that Weasley Wizard Wheezes's Japanese brunch is settled. _

_So…see you in a while. _

_Love, _

_George_

He gave the letter to Pig, and as soon as the eccentric owl had the envelope on his beak, he flew away. 

-Lets answer Florence's letter now- He said to the little black owl resting on his forearm. He bird once again, nodded happily. 

He read Florence's letter carefully and couldn't help smiling when reading: I am in need of you, George, in ways I have never thought possible. That was the purpose of the whole thing, wasn't it? To feel the urge to be together…and George had the urge alright. 

After thinking on a decent answer to his love's letter, he wrote: 

_Dear __Florence__, _

_I am fine, thank you very much. I think you are fine too, as you probably know the good news. Hermione and Ron are having twins. How great is that? We are the boy's godparents, I assume. _

_I am not self conscious about Snape, how can you say that? I can't help feeling a little bit jealous of him, though. I would have loved to be your first. How do you know I am your last? How do you know I am the greatest? _

_Florence, love, please… lets avoid discussing my past actions regarding other women. I was young and stupid and I liked alcohol a lot. I beg for your forgiveness, __Florence__…but what is done is done. I can't go back. _

_If moving on is a part of life, then I don't know why we are recycling our relationship. Maybe you are right: maybe we are destined to be together forever, like in fairy tales. But if truth be told, neither of us knows that. _

_Have you been touching other men's shoulders? I like knowing that you miss me enough to actually touch strangers (that was a sarcastic remark). But I DON'T like knowing that you cry, __Florence__. Please, never cry. _

_Do you feel like making love with me right now, Flor? Are you in need of me, Flor? Because I would love to throw you to your bed and play little games with you; do you remember the games we used to play? Weren't they filled with lust? Weren't they filled with desire? I would love to lose my mind between your legs... I will love to play with my nose on your breasts…but __Florence__, life isn't all about wishing. And for now, that's all we have. _

_I hope to hear from you soon, __Florence__…_

_Love, _

_George. _

He inserted the letter into a red envelope that resembled a howler and giving Hamilkar a cookie, he opened his room window. 

He didn't tell her he was travelling back to London. Why? 

---*--*---

Ginny and Harry were enjoying a perfect afternoon near the beach when Pig arrived. He looked tired; he had been to two different countries in less than 48 hours. The poor little bird suffered from stress, believe it or not. 

-Why is Ron writing?- Harry asked, while Ginny opened the letter. She was wearing a pink bikini that looked incredible on her. 

-I don't know, love… but we'll soon find out- She said with an evil grin on her face, while kissing him on the cheek. 

-Read it out loud- He whispered into her ear. She shivered. She loved it when he did that. 

She cleared her throat and started reading. 

_Dear Harry and Ginny, _

_We really hope you are having fun in your honeymoon. We have news, though. _

_We'll be able to see Hermione fat, as she is carrying my babies and is of common knowledge that pregnant woman gain a few pounds over the 9 months._

Ginny stopped reading only to look at Harry's face. She discovered, to her pleasure, that he was just as shocked as she was. 

-Hermione pregnant?- He asked. 

-Yeap… but, wait…its more- She said, and clearing her throat once again she read: 

_Yes, yes. She is pregnant and we are having twins. Florence and George will be the boy's godparents, would you like to be the girl's? We'll be so happy if you say yes. _

_Hope to hear from you soon, _

_Love__, _

_Ron, Hermione, and the twins._

-That's good news- Harry said, too shocked to express any kind of physical reaction. 

-Yes- Ginny said in the same happy tone. 

-Do you think we should write back?- Harry asked. 

-Yes, we should- She said. 

They returned to their room and looking frantically for the elements they needed to write, they answered. 

_Dears, _

_Wow. We are too shock to express our happiness right now, but believe us…we are truly amazed… and happy as ever. _

_Yes, we would love to be the godparents of that little girl. We are guessing __Florence__ and George will be the boys, right? _

_We will write soon, once we can describe our feelings properly. Congratulations, Ron! Congratulations, Hermione! We couldn't be happier for you. You deserved the best, and what we think is best is whatever makes you happy. _

_See you soon, _

_Harry and Ginny_

They handed their answer to Pig, and as soon as he finished eating his cookie, he flew away, disappearing from sight. 


	33. Chapter 33: Going home

Thanks for your great reviews! Again…I must ask… why do you reckon George and Florence- in the end, not now… but in the end- should be together? I mean… only Dawniky told me Snape was Florence's soul mate…

I'll keep asking until I make a decision. In the end, I repeat, she must choose… and I don't have a clue. 

Chapter 33: Going Home 

Florence was packing all her clothes back into her suitcase with her wand. She was daydreaming about her godson's face. She was so happy for Hermione and Ron that she thought that no words could have described the feeling. 

Her own owl, Hamilkar, entered the room with his wings wide open. She read the letter out loud to Hamilkar to hear- because apparently, George wasn't the only one speaking to birds-. 

She took the quill resting over her ear and pointing with her wand towards a piece of parchment she shouted: ACCIO PARCHMENT! And she was ready to write her last letter at Bucharest. 

_Dear George, _

_Yes! So I've heard! Hermione and Ron are having twins! We are having a little baby godson to take care of, George. How cool is that? I want to see if the girl inherits her father's red hair because it would be just wonderful is she had both Hermione's curls and Ron's colour. Well… his colour is your colour, so…_

_…anyway! You know I can be a virgin again, don't you? You know there's a potion for that, don't you? You know that complicated potion was a gift from a friend of mine and that it's one of my most precious possessions, don't you? There is no need for you to be jealous, George, or is it now? _

_Sorry if my comments about our shared past hurt you. I didn't mean it that way; there's nothing for me to forgive now. As you said, what is done is done. _

_Neither of us knows if we are meant to be together for sure, but what I do know now, however, is that I love you and that it would be wonderful for that statement to be true. It would make me really happy. _

_Oh, George! Yes! I would love for you to make love to me! Actually, that's the only thing I've been able to think of lately. I would also adore for you to unbutton my blouse slowly while kissing my neck; I would adore making you scream with my lips, and my tongue and my whole being. And god! Of course I remember every single love making act we had, since our first one. Do you remember the way I used to dress up for you, George? Because I do remember the games we used to play; they were such sweet games. I miss them a lot. _

_But I guess you are right; we can only wish to be together because as much as I looked- and believe me, I looked a lot- I couldn't find you anywhere in the city. _

_I am in a rush, George…_

_…but I guess I'll be hearing from you soon, _

_Love, _

_Florence___

She licked the envelope, and handing the letter to Hamilkar, she continued to pack her stuff. What Florence did not know, at the time, was that she wasn't going to hear from George. She was going to get so more, much more than just his voice. 

---*---*---

Morning breakfast arrived filled with letters. Both Ron and Hermione had asked for a licence at work and they were staying at the Burrow for as long as it would take the kids to come out. They had apartments of their own, of course, but now that they were an item and that they were going to have kids, living apart didn't seem a good idea to neither of them. They would search for a new place when the babies were born. 

When different owls left 3 different letters at the Burrow's wooden table, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, only to discover that they shared the same feelings. 

-Should we open them?- Hermione asked, taking Harry and Ginny's letter on her hands. 

-Yes, ok… you open that one and I'll to open this ones- Ron said, taking both envelopes from the tables. Hermione nodded and proceeded to read the letter. Ron did the same with Florence's and George's. 

-Harry and Ginny are happy; speechless, but happy for us- Hermione commented while inserting the piece of parchment inside the envelope again. 

-Florence is thrilled; and so is George, though a little less enthusiastic about it than her- Ron said while reading both letters at the same time- But wait!- He shouted- They are coming! They are both coming!

-What?- Hermione asked utterly puzzled. -Weren't they supposed to take a break from one another? 

-You heard correctly, my dear- Ron said folding the parchments- They are staying at the Burrow. 

-Who is staying at the Burrow?- Fred asked, half asleep from the other end of the table. Hermione and Ron's whole conversation hadn't caught his attention until then. 

-George and Florence- Ron answered. 

-And Harry and Ginny are due to arrive soon- Hermione also said, while rubbing her plain stomach. The twins were only a few weeks old, but she felt like rubbing her tummy, anyway. 

-But they won't crash here- Ron commented- they have a house of their own now. 

-Oh, yes of course- Fred said. He couldn't help but smile. George was coming back- When is he coming?

-THEY- Ron said clearly pronouncing the word- are coming soon; they didn't specify a date in neither of their letters. 

-Nor did Harry and Ginny- Hermione said under her breath- Should we start an album for the twins with these letters from their godparents?- Hermione suggested. This time Ron was the one with the big grin on his face. 

-That sounds wonderful, dear- Ron whispered into her ear. She giggled and blushed. She was pregnant with his children, but she couldn't help it; she was still the same eleven year old girl with a crush on her best friend. 

When Hermione put herself together and stopped laughing, the couple walked to the living room where a big white book was peacefully laying on the coffee table. In gold letters, it said: THE WEASLEY TWINS ALBUM- by mum and dad. 

-That's the best present Florence has ever given us- Ron muttered. He was too overwhelmed to speak with his normal voice. 

-She used that big exotic owl to send it, though…- Hermione said suspiciously. 

-Yes… and it woke us up at 5:30. It arrived before her letter!- Ron said sarcastically, then making a pause he added- Where do you think she is?

-I don't know, but something tells me we'll find out soon- She said out look looking melancholically through the window. 

And, indeed, they would find out about it soon. They would found out a lot more than that soon. 

---*---*---

George was all packed that night. He would apparate at the Burrow in just a few minutes; he would apparate at exactly 8:54 A.M. London time. The time difference would be the death of him for sure. But Japan had soon lost its excitement and George was growing bored of the technology surrounding him. 

Hamilkar, Florence black owl, entered the room, and after leaving the letter on George's desk, he flew away, without looking back. 

-What's the matter with that owl?- He asked out loud. Hamilkar used to stay until his answer was ready; now he would have to wait to reach the Burrow to send it. 

He glanced at his watch. 

"8:42"- He thought- "I've still got time to write her answer here."

So, taking a quill from his already packed suitcase and a piece of parchment as well, he wrote: 

_Dear __Florence__, _

_How is life treating you today? It's a little bit warmer here, though cold. I am thrilled about the idea of being a godfather; I'll spoil him very much. But I hope that neither of my nephews inherits the Weasley's mark. Though I have to reckon that this red hair may look appealing to the untrained eye, it's a mess to comb it in the mornings. _

_Who on earth gave you such a complicated potion, __Florence__? I can think of only a couple of people that have the "virginuis potionis" ingredients on their supply stores. Wait. Don't tell me. Was that potion a little gift from Snape? It sounds interesting, though. _

_Florence__, I have nothing left to say but… that I wish I was by your side at the moment. I wish to, soon, be near you again. I miss you, though I don't know how I'll react the next time I'll see you. But then again, that might not be soon, so I shouldn't worry about that. Don't you agree? The one thing I can say is that I'll sleep with your letter under my pillow and that your last paragraph really turned me on. I'm made from flesh and bones, after all. _

_I must run; I have loads of things left to do, my love_

_Love,_

_George_

He inserted the letter inside a black envelope, and closing is shut, he put in on his left pocket. 

He grabbed his suitcase, and closing his eyes, he apparated at the Burrow. 

What George did not know was that a certain short, curvy young writer with loads of curls in her hair, was doing exactly the same thing at exactly the same time and that soon enough they would touch again. 


	34. Chapter 34: They used to be great togeth...

…oh…so here we are. Well…NEWS! I haven't yet decided what will happen with Florence/George/Snape but I think I've come up with a couple of twists for this story… but you won't read them till chapter 43 so… you'll have to wait! (Though I'm not sure you'll like it) 

About Hermione and Ron…I've also come up with a couple of twists… but…she WILL have the twins. That's a fact. 

Keep leaving great reviews as always and… peace.  

Chapter 34: They Used to be Great Together

-Ouch- He said

-Ouch- She shouted. 

Their heads had touched roughly when apparating at the Burrow; they were now rubbing the place of impact, even though it wasn't hurting that badly right now. Their hearts, however, were aching with pain. Who would have thought that actually meeting each other again could cause so much pain? 

Florence put her left hand on her chest; her heart was pumping hard. 

"It's going to explode"- She thought while looking straight into George's eyes. Those deep blue eyes… those incredibly beautiful deep blue eyes. She loved those eyes so much; she loved them more than anything in the world, actually, and she couldn't think of a pair of eyes she would like more. 

-Hi- He said slowly, looking at his shoes like a twelve year old. 

-Good morning- She muttered while caressing the carpet with her left foot. 

An awkward silence followed those statements. There was nothing there to say; they had spoken so much about each other during the past week that facing the other was a weird thing to do. In fact, it was one of the weirdest experiences Florence had ever had. Meeting her ex husband, a man she had desired since the very first second of her trip, was not only strange and bizarre, but uncomfortable. 

-I wrote this- George whispered, pulling a letter out of his left pocket- for you. It's your answer. 

-Thanks- She managed to say before opening the envelope. 

-Don't read it now; I don't want to be near when you read this letter. I thought I would find Pig here and he would reach you in Japan…- He said, almost not noticing the fact that he had spoken too much. 

-You were in Japan?- She asked flabbergasted. 

-Yes, weren't you?- He asked as surprised as she. 

-No!- She shouted- I was in Bucharest!

An awkward silence followed those statements. They had looked in vane for a face similar to the ones they loved so much. They had been so far away… no wonder they couldn't touch the others fingertips. One, two, three minutes passed and no words seemed to come out of either of their mouths.

-I'll need to get upstairs…to say hello to Ron and Hermione- She slowly said, squeezing the letter as much as she could, as if doing so would be the same than hugging George. 

-Of course- He said- Tell them I'll come around their room as soon as possible. 

She nodded and not looking away, she stepped into the living room and through the stairs where she found herself again in the same room she had shared with George only a week ago. It seemed impossible that only a week had passed; so much had happened… she had only felt intense feelings and lived intense sensations since the day of her departure. 

She got out of her room again, and running through the stairs like a mad woman, she knocked on Ron's door. 

-Who's there?- Hermione asked with a sleepy voice. 

-It's me!- Florence shouted. She wasn't able, at the moment, to say more than that. She felt so incredible excited; she was going to see Hermione pregnant for the very first time. 

-FLORENCE!- She heard Ron shouting from behind the closed door. He had obviously stepped on something because he was moaning with pain. 

-What's the matter?- She found herself asking. 

-He's alright- Hermione said; her voice stronger. She was obviously awake now and nearer to the door. She would turn the door knob any minute now. 

And so, twenty seven seconds later, she did. 

-HERMIONE!- Florence shouted, hugging her as tightly as possible, tears running down her face. 

-What's the matter?- Hermione asked, grabbing her jaw in her hands, once they had broken apart. She hugged her again. 

-Nothing- She said- I'm just…I don't know… I feel so…happy for you kids…- She said between sobs. The volume of her sobs only increased when spotting Ron behind her best friend. She managed to hug them both; one in each arm. 

-Florence, I can't breath- Ron said, obviously chocking. 

-Sorry- Florence whispered, blushing like a tomato. She released both Ron and Hermione and the couple was now free to ask her the only question they had on their minds. 

-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?- They inquired at unison. 

-Well…I told you I was coming, didn't I?- She asked with a big grin on her face- I came to see my little godson and my little baby girl- She talked to Hermione's stomach with a sweet voice. 

-You didn't specify I date… George is coming as well, did you know?- Ron asked concerned. Florence grinned. 

-No. But I do know… he is downstairs- She said softly. 

-He is downstairs???!- The couple asked together. 

-Yes- She simple replied. 

Ron and Hermione looked as happy as they could be. They had been usually bored during the last week, with few Weasley's around. Now Florence and George, one of the couple's closest friends, were back. And they were back at the same time; things were going to get interesting. 

---*---*---

-Stupid!- George shouted clapping his hands- How could I've been so stupid?

He felt terrible with himself; he hadn't said a word. After writing so much, after promising so many wonderful things, he had stayed in his place, not knowing exactly what to do or what to say. 

-How many years do I have?- He asked to himself once again. 

-Talking to yourself now? –A voice asked from behind. For a moment, George had thought that the voice belonged to Florence. But that was not possible; she had a sweeter voice, a more beautiful voice- FRED!- He shouted, turning back to catch a glimpse of his own reflection. 

-Had a good time in Japan?- Fred asked hugging his twin firmly. 

-Yes- George said. He sighed then. 

-What happened?- Fred asked, looking just as worried as Ron had been with Florence. 

-A lot- George simply said- let me tell you all about it while having a cup of tea. I haven't had a decent cup of tea in a week…and I am craving for one. 

-Done- Fred said- Let's go to the kitchen. 

The twins started walking towards the kitchen, totally forgetting about the rest of the family staying at the Burrow. 

But George hadn't analysed the prospect of a night near Florence's body and after all the promises both of them had made on their letters… would they live to fulfil them? 


	35. Chapter 35: The flirt, the fight, the co...

…Here it is, Chapter 35. Fanfiction.net is not working really well, is it? I do hope you'll like this chapter… the next one is one of my favourites. Thanks so much for your incredible reviews! 

What women what? A man that suits her fancy, of course… but what kind of man is that? A sweet, tender red head with good sex to offer… or a moody, bad tempered, greasy professor that offers great conversations as well as great sex? You decide.  

Chapter 35: The Fight, the Flirt, the Confession of the Hearts 

The cup of tea had suited him well and he was now prepared for a good night sleep. Fred was now well aware of the situation between him and Florence, and George kept wondering why his carbon copy had stayed so quiet. 

"I wonder where she is sleeping tonight"- He slowly asked to himself, when his thoughts travelled to the subject of Florence. He was not worried, not at all. The tea had calmed most of his nerves and even his walk seemed more relaxed. Soon enough he would be laying on his stomach and hugging his pillow tightly, he would fall asleep. 

But he didn't get the chance to get to his room. 

-What are you doing here at this time of night?- George asked Florence, who was running down the stairs that led to Ron's bedroom. 

-I felt asleep on Ron's orange sofa- She explained shortly. 

-Where are you sleeping?- He asked, not taking his eyes away from her. 

-I don't know. The living room, I guess- She said, and then remembering that she had left her suitcase in his room, she added- but, may I leave my suitcase on your room?

-Certainly- He said, nodding frantically. 

-Well, I guess I'll see you around- She said, looking straight into his eyes. They were face to face now, their mouths only inches apart. George kept stealing glances at Florence's lips, which she thought was quite interesting. She licked them with her tongue, obviously flirting with him. He cleared his throat; he cleared his thoughts. She could have such an effect on him. 

-Yes, Florence, I'll see you around. Good night- He said, taking her right hand on his, and kissing her palm gently. She blushed. 

"Two can play the game"- He thought while walking down the corridor that led to his room, leaving Florence very confused and very red in the face. 

---*---*---

Florence was sleeping peacefully on the sofa when a loud "pop!" interrupted her dreams. She opened one of her eyes slowly and searching around the room she found no one. 

"I wonder…"- She said to herself while removing the blankets away from her body. She was wearing a cotton pajama; nothing too sexy, just cosy. She got to her feet, and walking gently towards the kitchen, where she had first heard the noise, she opened the door. 

-Not you again!- She almost shouted. Why was she so disappointed? Why was she reacting that way? Wasn't George everything she wanted? Why was she such a bitch to him? 

-Yes, my dear, me again… this is my house- He said putting the milk into the fridge once again. He was being a jerk as well. Why, though? If she was everything he needed? If she was her souls mate… Why was he acting with such manners? 

-I thought you were someone else- She lied. She hadn't thought at all when walking into the kitchen. 

-Sorry to disappoint you, dear. I am no Potion's Professor- He said roughly. 

-That's right- She said bitterly. 

An awkward silence followed that statement. Both of them were getting used to that silence lately. 

-Have you read it?- He asked while sitting on the wooden table. Molly Weasley wouldn't have approved such behaviour, but as she was nowhere to be seen, Florence thought that she was safe if she wanted to do the same. And so she did. She sat on the kitchen table as well, next to George, and taking a piece of parchment from her pyjama's pocket she said: 

-Yes, I have- Only silence followed that statement, then, breaking the ice, she added with a smile on her lips- I liked it a lot. 

-You must have. You go to sleep with it- He joked. She wasn't laughing, but George could feel her staring intensely at him. He couldn't dare to look into her eyes. Not now. 

-Yes, I do. But don't you sleep with my last letter under your pillow too?- She asked

-No- He answered shortly. Florence thought that her whole heart was breaking into little pieces, then he added- I keep it in the pocket of my pyjama- He said taking a little piece of parchment out of his left pocket. He smiled. She smiled too. 

-I missed you- The both of them said at the very same time. They laughed at the coincidence, and then something extraordinary happened: George looked into Florence eyes, and reaching his hand to where her palm was, he caressed her fingertips as smoothly as he could manage to… as smoothly as he had promised. 

Neither of them could think of something as wonderful as the other. How could they have been so blind? Love was in front of them and even though they were not kids any more, they felt as twelve year olds holding hands in the kitchen. 

Slowly, even though their hearts were filled with anxiety, they leaned forwards to share a kiss, and when their lips met, the world around them started to blur. They completely forgot about the fact that they were sitting on a wooden table in a house that wasn't theirs. They completely forgot about everything, that is except the other. 

They were kissing passionately, they were kissing as if it was the very last time… they were sharing a wonderful moment together. A moment, they for sure, would treasure forever. 

George's hands travelled to Florence's waist, and Florence's hands travelled to George's jaw. They were touching each other in ways they hadn't done ever before, and they were enjoying it. 

But just when Florence thought that she would become a virgin again for George's full pleasure, a very thin voice said: 

-George Weasley, Florence Pugliare, get down of that table. Now. Where do you kids think you are? Tables are meant for eating, not for sitting- Molly Weasley said. 

Thank God that it was dark because Molly Weasley wouldn't have liked the fact that the couple was snogging on a table meant for eating.

-Sure mum- George said- We'll take it upstairs. 

And with an evil grin on his face, he took Florence's hand in his and with a loud "pop!", they were out of sight. 


	36. Chapter 36: My second first time

**Really enjoyed writing this chapter; it's one of my favourites. Again… Snape or George? Forget everything about this chapter and make an objective decision… Thanks for your great reviews… you're wonderful! **

**P.S: I think this story is doomed to end soon… I'm so sad about that, though. I've written till chapter 43, and I must confess that I'm blocked. I think I'll write the next chapter tomorrow; … I think I've made a decision about SS/FP/GW; you've got at least 10 more chapters to read, so… don't worry yet. **

**So... here it is: chapter 36…enjoy! **

**Chapter 36: My second first time**

George had apparated to his room; the room he had once shared with Fred, the room he was now sharing with Florence. 

They were still holding hands when she let him go. 

'I have something I want to show you' she said, and taking her wand from inside her socks, she pointed towards the open door shouting: 'Accio Potion' 

A very small, very dark, triangle shaped bottle flew across the corridor and into his room, landing smoothly on Florence's hand. 

'Do you know what this little bottle contains?' She asked. 

'No'. He answered, then thinking about it twice, he added: 'Is that "Sev's" gift from hell?'

'This,' she said in a very mysterious voice, 'is our passport to heaven, my dear'. 

'You'll be a little virgin for me?' he asked, 'Would you let me teach you everything I know? Would you act innocent for me, Florence?' He asked in a very appealing voice which Florence though both sexy and scary. 

'Would you enjoy that?' She asked, uncorking the bottle, 'I know you've always wanted to be my first'

'But I won't be your first, Florence,' He confessed, 'I'll be your last,' He said with a voice that freaked Florence out. Was he going to kill her? But George did something that surprised her. He transfigured the cork into a ring and placing it on her index finger he whispered, 'Let's ran away from everything, Flor. Let's tell them to fuck off… let's get married' He said. 

'George Weasley' She declared in a very angry tone, 'That's the worst proposition I've ever heard,' she tried to look tough, she tried to look angry… but George's puppy eyes were making her work a lot more difficult, 'Yes, George… let's get away from here' She said, putting her arms around his neck and kissing the top of his nose sweetly, 'But first … let's have fun' She shouted, drinking the contents of the dark bottle. 

The reaction the potion had on Florence's body was incredible. Her pores were expelling white light and her pyjamas had suddenly turned into a very sexy, very white, short dress. Her messy hair hadn't escaped from the transformation; her untidy curls had been neatly arranged into a bun. 

'You look fantastic,' George said while grabbing her by the waist, 'You realize that I'll make love to you, won't you?' He asked in a manly voice. She shivered.

'Yes, George. But I am scared…' She shyly confessed, not daring to look at him in the eyes. 

'Scared? Florence, this is just a silly game. We've had sex many times' He declared. 

'I know… but I just can't remember, George… I can't remember how much it hurt' She said, at last, blushing like a tomato. George smiled, though weakly, 'I just think…' She started to say, but George interrupted her speech with a very passionate kiss. He then, proceeded to place his thumb on top of her lips whispering into her ear: ´Ssshhh, Florence… let me your second first lover'

She just couldn't move, she had lost her ability to do so. When she came to her senses, though, thirty seconds later, she opened her mouth and embracing George's finger with her tongue and lips, she made him moan with pleasure. 

'Miss Pugliare,' George said, 'let me be the one pleasuring you, tonight… and then, I'll teach you to please me as well' He said with an evil grin on his face; a kind of grin Florence hadn't seen before in her life. 

He lifted her up on his arms, kissing her forehead gently while placing her on his bed. He started kissing her neck, and her chest, and her stomach, and opening her legs apart, he licked her wetness as well, making her shout with satisfaction. She felt so relaxed, as if that had been the very first time they had had sex ever… she was more aware of his touch than ever before in her life and she liked the feeling quite a lot, actually. 

He got rid of his own clothes, while Florence innocently caressed his naked chest. He had thought her how seconds before and the experience was, so far, the best he had ever had. He was in control of a very naïve little virgin, with beautiful big eyes… life couldn't have been sweeter. 

He wanted so much to be inside of her, to feel her tightness… he had fantasized about this very moment for so long… he had never even thought it possible… but now everything seemed so real, so intensely real that he just needed to penetrate her. 

When he finally did, he immediately came face to face with the barrier between him and ecstasy. He just needed to break that barrier, like Snape had done years ago. It was easy, but Florence was in pain. He knew it because of the look on her, now, red eyes filled with tears. 

'It's ok,' She said in a very weak voice, 'Do it' 

And so, very slowly and very gently he broke the little piece of skin that was her virginity. He felt elated and thrusting in and out they both soon came shouting each other's names with passion. 

'That was incredible, George… that was the most amazing experience I had ever had. I am not only talking about sex… this was …' She stopped searching for a world that would suit perfectly, '…this was almost religious' 

'It was, wasn't it?' He asked while kissing the very top of her head. But something was bothering him, he had the urge to ask her one question, and one question only, 'Was I better than Snape the first time he made love to you?'

'It was different, George,' She said, getting herself on top of him, 'different but incredibly wonderful' 

And so they kissed again, and they made love again until night became day. 

'We should leave, Flor,' George said while playing with his nose between her breasts. But just when he was about to list a couple of romantic destinations for them to secretly marry, a very black owl that looked a lot like Hamilkar, Florence's owl, entered the room. 

'This isn't Hamilkar,' George said when he noticed the colour of the owl's eyes. They were black and small, not bright and big as Hamilkar's. 

'It's Adalf,' Florence said shortly, taking the envelope from the bird's leg. 

'And may I ask who Adalf is?' He asked with concern in his voice. 

'Snape's owl' She said brusquely. He said nothing. 

She took the piece of parchment from the envelope and reading the note, firstly to herself, she thought that George would like to hear the contents as well. 

_Dear __Florence__, _

_How are you? I hope you are fine. I am writing because the headmaster had asked me if you would want to give a lecture about wizarding literature, and how it affects the muggle world. _

_He says it would be interesting for the students here at Hogwarts as for yourself… you were a great tutor and the experience will suit you well. _

_That's what he says, anyway. I cannot seriously tell where people find the joy in teaching. _

_Answer as soon as possible. We will be glad to have you as a guest, __Florence__. _

_Regards, _

_Severus Snape. _

'So...,' George finally said after a couple of minutes of silence, 'Why is he always in the middle?' 

'I don't know. I never said I was going anyway' She confessed, leaving Snape's note on George's night table. 

'You must' He shortly said, 'it's a great opportunity for you; I know how you love to teach' 

'Yes. But I love you more' She confessed. 

'I love you too, sweetheart' He said, taking her jaw on his hands, 'Let's go to the castle together. We'll ask Dumbledore to marry us on Easter Break' 

'THAT'S PERFECT!' She shouted with joy, putting her arms, once again, around his neck, 'I'll answer back telling them I'll be bringing you with me' 

'I'll be downstairs' He said. But George was really worried about Snape at the moment. 

If they could make it till Easter Break, the surprise wedding would take Snape by surprise. And George would love to see his face when inserting a beautiful ring on Florence's finger; he would love to see him suffer. What can I say? George Weasley is a man who's keen on revenge…

…and he was about to bring his only enemy down. Life couldn't have been sweater. 


	37. Chapter 37: The parting of the ways

Well, kids… here it is. Chapter 37; have I told you I made up my mind about FP/SS/GW? …Yeap…I've reached a decision; you'll be pleased. Can I beg for your trust? You won't be disappointed. 

So… read… enjoy… and… review. 

Chapter 37: The Parting of the Ways 

'What do you reckon they might add next?' Fred asked his twin brother. They were watching Ron and Hermione glue everything from love letters to different types of fabric to the book Florence had bought them. It read "THE WEASLEY TWINS ALBUM"- by mum and dad, in gold letters, but the parents-to-be had stick so many things on it that it did not look like an album at all. 

'The spare condom Ron did not use,' George joked. Fred laughed, disturbing the little "Kodak moment" Ron and Hermione were sharing. 

'I am sure he relied on Hermione's contraceptive potion. It's of no use, whatsoever… even I know it,' Fred said, raising his eyebrow. 

'Let's stop talking about Ron's sexual life,' George commented with a disgusted look on his face. 

'Something's bothering you, I know it,' He said, turning his head to focus on George's expressions. 

'Yes, something's been bothering me, alright. Florence received a letter from Snape this very morning' George muttered, not daring to look at his carbon copy straight to the eyes. Fred, who was taking a sip from his peppermint tea, chocked when hearing the news. 

'What?' Fred asked with disbelief. 

'You heard me. Snape sent her a letter. He asked her if she would want to give a lecture about wizarding literature or something, I didn't quite get it,' George confessed 'She needs to go.' 

'What about you, George? Why is it always you the one who suffers?' Fred shouted to his brother. 

'It's not like that at all, dear brother. I will go with her, of course,' He answered. 

Fred said nothing. It was lucky for them that Hermione and Ron were walking to where they were to break the awkward silence that had filled the room moments before. 

'We are moving to Hogsmeade,' The couple said at the same time. The decision came as a shock to both the twins, who thought Ron and Hermione would stay at the Burrow for the nine months the pregnancy was supposed to last.

'Why this sudden change of plans?' George asked, concern about the welfare of his godson and niece. 

'Because, apparently, the Auror department needs one of us to take care of the paper work and as I am the one pregnant…,' Hermione said, with sarcasm in her voice. 

'That's reasonable. Hogsmeade is near enough to Hogwarts if she needs special attention' George pointed out one of the reasons for the couple to choose that specific place to live 'I guess I can visit you often now that we are practically neighbours' 

'Neighbours?' Both Ron and Hermione asked in mild astonishment. 

'You heard him right. Florence had been asked to give several lectures at Hogwarts and Mr. Pugliare here has agreed to stay with her, under the same roof as his one true enemy,' Fred said, obviously teasing his brother. 

'Well… that pretty much explains it,' Ron said giggling. 

'Aren't you worried about…? ,' Hermione feared to ask the one question George kept asking himself. 

'Yes. But I need to trust' He answered shortly. 

That was all they said, and strolling to the kitchen, the four of them sat around the wooden kitchen table to have some English pudding with ginger tea. 

--*---*---

One week after that conversation, bags had been packed and ears had been cleaned. 

Ron and Hermione, whose tummy was looking slightly bigger, wanted to apparate as soon as possible at their new house which had been decorated by George and Fred, due to the busy lives the couple had had lately. They were anxious to see what they had done to their love nest. 

'Why don't you stay, dears?,' Molly Weasley almost begged to the whole lot of people standing in the living room. 

'Mum, we need to go,' Ron told her mother while kissing her on the top of her head, 'We'll be here for Sunday lunch…we promise,' 

'Yes, Mrs. Weasley. We'll be here too,' Florence promised walking to where her mother-in-law was to hug her tightly 'We'll surely miss you,'

'I'll miss you too, dears,' She said embracing the four of them into a big hug. Fred had left the day before after the arrival of a mysterious letter, without saying goodbye. So everyone was quite looking forward to an explanation. 

'We should go, mother. Now,' George said shortly. Ron nodded. 

'Goodbye, my children,' She said waving her hand. And as soon as Florence waved back, the four of them apparated to Ron and Hermione's new house at Hogsmeade. 


	38. Chapter 38: Everything's fair in love an...

**Ok…I'm sleepy and cranky at the moment due to the fact that I started school today; so… I'm going to bed right away. Thanks for your awesome reviews… and please… send good vibes; I have a maths test tomorrow (Yes…I know; we just started school today and tomorrow I have an exam already. Please say it with me: NORMA IS A BITCH) **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter…. So… here it is… chapter 38. **

**Chapter 38: Everything's fair in Love and War? **

Ronald Weasley was fixing four cups of steamy ginger tea, a present from Fred who liked to explore new "stuff". He couldn't help feeling happy and a little bit scared. In less than two weeks, things had changed a lot really fast.

He was going to be the father of the babies the woman of his life was carrying, and he had bought a house in Hogsmeade far away from his single life in London. 

Florence and George had worked things out and they looked happier than ever, but that surprised neither Hermione nor Ron. Florence and George had always been happy when around each other arms.

'Here you are, love,' Ron said with a wide smile on his face. Hermione was touching her stomach while grinning madly, 'And Flor,' He handed the cup to his sister-in-law, 'and George, my favourite brother,' He confessed, while leaving the twin's cup on a table near by. 

'Thanks Ron,' They all said at the same time, while having a sip of the infusion Ron had just prepared. 

'It was nothing, really,' He said, then added, 'Florence, are you sure you're ready to face Snape?'

Florence placed the cup beside George's, and taking his hand in hers, she said, 'I am not worried about Snape, Ron. What has to come will come, and we'll have to face it when it does,' She said wisely. 

'Aren't you worried?,' Hermione directed her question to George this time. 

'Ask me no questions and I will tell you no lies,' He answered. Florence goggled at him. 

'What does that suppose to mean?' She asked George, looking quite mad. 

'Nothing, dear, nothing,' George said, regretting his last statement. He especially regretted it after hearing Florence's reaction. 

'Yes, sure,' She said crossing her arms across her chest. Why did he have to say that for? Why didn't he trust her? Weren't things settle now between the two of them? 'We better go, 'Mione,' Florence added standing up from the cosy armchair she had been sitting on for nearly an hour. 

'So soon?' Ron asked, with a sad _expression on his face

'Yes, Ron…I'm afraid we can't stay longer,' She said coldly. She didn't want to treat Ron that way, but she was too angry at the moment. She'll apologize later, when George couldn't see her. 

'That's ok,' Ron said sadly, then walking to where George was, he whispered into his ear, 'Good luck, mate. She's really angry,' 

'I know,' He said shortly, trying to keep up with Florence's speed. She was now waiting for him at the entrance door. 

'Goodbye, 'Mione. Please, take care. I'll try to visit you as much as I can. Please, don't hesitate to send an owl if you need us in any way,' Florence said. Hermione nodded and proceeded to hug her friend tightly. 

'Beware, Florence. Snape has feelings for you… strong feelings and knowing him, he'll try to win you back,' Hermione warned her best friend in the lowest of voices. 

'Thanks, 'Mione,' Florence said, 'I'll promise to be careful,' 

--*--*--

The castle was cold, even though it was spring. Soon the term would come to an end and Professor Severus Snape would be free to do what he wanted the most: run away from students. 

He hated to teach; he hated to waste his life with students with no ambitions whatsoever. During his whole career, only one particular Gryffindor student had bewitched his mind. That woman was Florence Pugliare, of course. 

And she was doomed to arrive soon. And he couldn't be more excited about it, eventhough he knew she would bring a very annoying ex husband along with her. 

---*---*---

You can't apparate at Hogwarts. It says so in "Hogwarts: a History", so Florence and George were walking their way to the castle. 

'Flor, are you mad at me?' George asked. Florence did not answer. George was several steps behind her and he couldn't keep up with her speed, 'Flor, are you mad at me?' He once again asked. 

'No, George, why would you think that?' She asked sarcastically. 

'…Florence, Listen, listen to me,' He said catching her left arm with his hand. Their faces were only inches apart now. 'Listen to me, Florence. I'm sorry,' He truly apologized. 

'I have nothing to forgive. You are quite right, George. You cannot trust me, and maybe that's my fault,' She confessed, looking at him straight in the eyes. 

'No, Flor… it's not your fault,' He said, caressing her curls gently. She was so beautiful; he wanted so much to be happy with her. He wanted so much to stop arguing. 

'Kiss me, George,' She begged, closing her eyes and pressing her chest on his, 'Kiss me and promise you will take care of me when Severus is near,' 

'I promise, love. I'll do anything to protect you, I'll do anything to keep you,' He said, taking her jaw in his hands. She closed her eyes, once again, and leaning forward, he kissed her. 

'Thanks, George…I'm just scared. I really love you, and I'm afraid that your lack of trust will end up helping Snape achieve his goal,' 

'And that goal is…?' He asked, knowing the answer perfectly well. 

'Me,' She answered shortly, hugging him tighter, 'Please… let's just behave like teenagers again. Lets have fun without caring about the consequences of our actions, George. Remember when we skipped lessons to have sex in odd places?' She asked him with a smile on her face. George found himself smiling back. He remembered those times alright. 

'Ok, Flor… let's release the madness,' He shouted at the top of his lungs, lifting Florence up from the ground. He placed her on his back and spanking her in the ass, he carried her to the castle where everything had started. 

'You've gone mad,' She screamed with the biggest of grins on her face, 'And I quite like it,' 

'Yes?' George asked smirking, 'This is just the beginning,' He confessed spanking her once more. This time she moaned, making George blush. She was, pretty much, the only woman who could make him blush with dirty moans. 

George was feeling incredibly happy and more alive than ever. He was having fun; he was actually having fun. Maybe, and just maybe, he had missed the old George a lot more he was ready to acknowledge. Now that "the madness" had been released, Florence was looking forward to a weekend filled of pleasure. 

That is, if they could manage to avoid Severus Snape, who was anxiously waiting for their arrival. 


	39. Chapter 39: He came to her in dreams

Ok, Guys… here you are. I really, really like this chapters… It's one of my favourites. As I said the end has already been planned and I've made up my mind about the FP/GW/SS love triangle. Don't you worry; just trust me. 

Anyway… enjoy…and review! 

Chapter 39: He Came to Her in Dreams

'Oh, Severus!,' She shouted in pain, 'Oh, please, don't stop. Don't ever stop!' She shouted in pain. It was her first time, so the pain his thrusts were causing her was incredible. Despite the aches, she was greatly enjoying every minute of it. 

'Oh, Miss Pugliare…. You are so tight,' He said with passion in his voice. 

'Oh, Professor!,' She shouted, 'Make me come! Harder!' She begged, holding her hips tightly with both her hands. 

They, eventually, came together moaning with pleasure. He proceeded, then, to place his head on her bare chest, playing with his nose between her breasts. 

'I love...,' He said, then making a pause, he added,' …the way you smell,' He said, correcting himself quickly. 

'I also love…,' She said, mocking his anxiety, '…the way you smell, Severus'

---*---*---

Florence woke up completely covered in sweat, gasping for air. That dream, that nightmare, had seemed so real…. but why? 

'Of course,' She thought to herself moments later. 'It seemed real because it really happened. How could I forgot about my first time?' She asked to herself in mild astonishment, 'But why did I recall that specific time of my life? Why now?' she once again asked to herself, this time out loud. 

But Florence did not get an answer; she was only able to hear George's snores. 

'Silly me, talking to myself,' She muttered between her breath, while pulling the covers to her side. And so, she slowly closed her eyes, and when her head finally touched the pillow, she fell asleep. 

---*---*---

'Severus…I love you,' a much younger Florence confessed to a much younger Hogwarts professor. 

Florence was obviously dreaming again, but this time she wasn't re-living the past, she was watching it as an onlooker; as a bare spectator… as if trapped in a pensieve. 

Florence remembered quite well what had happened after she had confessed her feelings for Severus. He had rejected her. 

'Severus…I love you,' A younger version of herself confessed. 

'Miss Pugliare, maybe we should stop seeing each other,' Snape said in a cold tone, which revealed no emotions. 

'But…Severus…why?' A 6th year Florence asked, confused. 

'Because we must; this is wrong. My reputation, my career… my life…I can't risk it because of a meaningless affair with a student,' He said in a cool voice. 

'Meaningless affair with a student?' She asked, repeating Severus's words in a madder tone. Hogwarts most feared, most respectable Potion's Master said nothing, 'Haven't you heard my words?' Florence asked, closing her fists strongly, 'Haven't you heard that I've fallen for you, Severus?' 

Again he remained silent. 

'Don't you love me?' She asked, caressing the sallow skin on his cheek.

He said nothing. He just stood there, looking at her with disgust in her eyes. This younger version of Florence Pugliare did not know what hurt her the most, his spiteful words or his empty gaze. 

'Very well, Professor Snape,' She said in an angry tone of voice. A tone she had never used when speaking to Snape. 'We shall stop seeing each other, we shall stop making love and above all things I, and only I, shall stop loving such a prat,' She said, a tear running down her cheek. 

He wanted so much to clean that tear away with his thumb, caressing her silky skin at least one more time… but doing so would only cause more problems. 

'Goodbye, Professor,' She sadly said, turning away from him and running away from sight. 

'Goodbye my lady love, my dove,' He whispered for no one but himself to hear. 

The real Florence, the one having the dream- not the one that had just run away from Snape's cruel words- had watched the scene from the very beginning. She had never heard those final words of him, so filled with pain and sorrow for her lost. 

'Miss Pugliare,' A deep voice coming from behind called her. She hadn't expected to see HIM there. There was no need for her to turn around; she could recognize his voice. Severus Snape- the real one, not the one that had rejected her former self seconds ago- was behind her. 

'What are you doing here?' She asked puzzled. 

'I was the one that brought you here, Florence. I did so because I wanted to speak to you without the presence of Mr. Weasley,' He confessed, a smirk in his face. 

'How dare you!' She shouted hysterically at him. He smiled even more, though, as if enjoying the effect he could still have on her. 

'Miss Pugliare, Florence… I thought you would be glad to be inside my head,' He softly said, taking her hand in his. However, she immediately broke the contact as if he had the plague or something. 

'You thought wrong, Professor,' She quietly said, 'Why would I enjoy re-living one of the worst memories of my life?' She asked, not daring to look at him in the eyes. 

'I deeply regret my previous decisions,' He sadly said, 'I apologize.' 

'Let me wake up, Severus,' She begged, looking deeply disturbed. She had suddenly gone pale and she was shaking almost uncontrollably. 'I'll only accept your apology if you let me wake up, please,' She said in the weakest of tones, hugging herself, as if trying to control her shivers. 

'Very well, Miss Pugliare… but mark my words, we will soon meet again,' He said and with a flick of his wand, Florence woke up in her chambers, completely covered in sweat once again and feeling utterly scared and empty. 

---*---*---

Night became day in a little, but cosy, house in Hogsmeade. Hermione Granger woke up feeling rather hungry. After all, she was now eating for three. 

When she unconsciously turned to touch Ron's chest, she found nothing there but sheets. 

'What the heck…?' She thought to herself, while looking for her robes around the room. She quickly dressed herself up with magenta robes, and putting on her pink slippers, she walked to the kitchen where she found none other than Ronald Weasley preparing breakfast. 

'Good morning, 'Mione,' He said, walking to where she was. 'Good morning, baby boy, baby girl,' He said, rubbing Hermione's tummy fondly. Hermione smiled; he was going to make a good father of twins. 

'Morning, Ron,' She said between yawns. 

'Fancy some bacon and eggs, toast, or muffins?' He asked, holding a frying pan with his left hand. 

'I could do with some toast, thanks,' she replied kindly. He handed a plate with six toasts covered in butter and fig marmalade; Hermione's favourite. 

'We haven't talked about how we'll name the babies,' He said, sitting down across from Hermione who, by now, was devouring the dish in front of her. 

'I'll walk to Hogwarts this afternoon while you are at work, and check some books about the subject,' She suggested almost automatically, as if the only way to find names for their twins was through the library at Hogwarts. 

'Say no more,' He said firmly walking straight to the fireplace with a handful of Floo powder, which he threw to the flames. They suddenly turned green. 

'Hogwarts, guest room number 36,' he said in the clearest of voices. 

Seconds later, a very pale, very awful-looking Florence appeared. Well… only her head appeared to be exact. 

'Good morning, Florence. Are you ok?,' Ron asked, concerned about his best friend's health. 

'No, I couldn't get too much sleep last night… but apart from that I can't complain,' She confessed between big yawns. 

'Ok, very well…,' Ron cleared his throat, then added, 'I was wondering if you or George could escort Hermione to Hogwarts this afternoon,' He politely asked. 

'Yes, of course. George will pick her up whenever she wants,' She answered shortly, 'But I must run, now Ron. I have my first lecture in less than 20 minutes.' 

'Good luck,' Both Ron and Hermione shouted, though Hermione was in the kitchen, so the odds of Florence actually hearing her voice were against her. 

With a loud pop!, Florence's head disappeared. 

'What do you think kept her from sleeping last night?' Ron asked the mother of his twins. 

'I don't want to know…' She said, then reflecting about her last statement, she added, 'But somehow I imagine it has something to do with Snape,' She finally said, leaving Ron slightly worried.


	40. Chapter 40: A day at Hogwarts

Today 8/8 its my birthday… so as a gift I'm uploading chapter 40 for you to enjoy. Thanks for your awesome reviews but as I said, the story already has an end. I haven't written it yet, but its all in my head. I am sure you will not be disappointed. 

So… here it is, chapter 40… enjoy! 

Chapter 40: A Day at Hogwarts

Florence was utterly excited, despite her recent dreams.

Her first lecture- her first class- was due to start in less than 10 minutes now, and the delicious dishes in front of her somehow made her sick. 

'Would you like a croissant, Miss Pugliare?' Snape asked from the very end of the staff table. George frowned. 

'Thanks, professor. But I'll pass,' She said with a smile, while holding George's hand. Only then did he noticed Florence's new outfit. 

'New robes?' George asked with an evil grin on his face, 'They look a lot like Snape's, you know that, right?' He once again inquired. 

Florence was wearing a black robe, but not Hogwarts style. She was wearing a black robe with at least 30 buttons that started 2 inches under her belly-button and ended where her neck started. It was also long enough for her to step on it, but the movement her skirt provided made it less probable. 

'Yes, they do look like Severus's, don't they?' She said giggling, 'I didn't do it on purpose, of course. They suit me nicely, don't you agree?' 

'Oh, yes, you look incredible on them, but its an odd coincidence, to say the least,' He said smirking, then getting nearer, he whispered into her ear, 'I would love get rid of those robes of yours as soon as possible,' He suggested in a manly voice. Florence nodded, but said nothing. 

She loved this new side of George a lot to spoil it with words. 

---*---*---

'Which is the difference between fiction and reality?' Florence asked to a bunch of students listening her lecture. 'Well… the difference is that fiction has to make sense,' She said with a wide smile on her face. Most of the wizards and witches in her classroom laughed loudly at her joke, mostly because they wanted to leave as soon as possible, 'Ok, class dismissed, have a pleasant day,' She said at last, while collapsing on the leather chair behind her desk. She was exhausted after 3 hours of talking, almost non stop. 

She closed her eyes to relax; she hadn't had too much sleep the past night so she desperately needed the rest. 

'George,' She thought to herself, while rubbing her back against the leather, 'how am I going to tell you?' 

'Tell Mr. Weasley what?' A deep voice coming from her own skull said. 

'Tell him I don't want to get married, Severus,' She said simply, as if listening voices in her head was something common. 

'Trouble in paradise?' He asked. 

'Nothing of the sort, Severus… I just want to keep it simple,' She answered shortly. 

'Meaning…?' He inquired in his profound voice. 

'Meaning I'd rather marry somewhere away from Hogwarts… I would enjoy a private little ceremony in the Easter Island's better than a fancy one here,' She confessed.

'Because of me?' He sincerely asked. Florence laughed out loud, scaring a few 3rd. years passing by. 

'Could you be more egocentric?' She asked. 'You have nothing to do with this, Severus. The faster you stop harassing me, the faster you will understand it,' She explained with an evil grin on her face. She had just stabbed Snape in the chest, and he was bleeding badly. 

'What you described as harassment, I describe as love,' He plainly said, 'You hurt me deeply with your words, Miss Pugliare, considering you were the one that taught me everything about harassing…'

She smiled at his last statement. How could she have forgotten about the days when seducing Snape was her only life-goal? 

'I'm as well as married,' She explained, trying her best to dissuaded him from trying to gain her love. 

'I was twenty years your senior,' He shot back, reminding her of her past. 

'I'm in love with George,' She said firmly, bringing him back to the present. 

'When I first shag you, I wasn't in love,' He confessed, 'I learnt to love you.'

'I will never change him for you,' She said loyally, trying to hurt him as much as possible. Maybe that was the only way for him to leave her alone. 

'You already did,' He said plainly. Snape's last words came as a shock to Florence, who had never cheated on George with Snape, apart from that incident in her 7th year with the polyjuice potion. But that had only been a scheme to get her to bed; a scheme for Snape to satisfy his need of flesh without her knowledge. 

'What do you mean?' She asked curiously. 

'Isn't it odd that being available for at least 3 years, you decided to contact me when you were back with Mr. Weasley?' He inquired. 

'No, I just wrote you as a friend…' She tried to explain, but he did not let her. 

'No, you didn't contact me as your friend, Miss Pugliare, that I can assure. You were in seeking of approval, you were in seeking of someone who could tell you: "Relax, you are doing just fine" and you did not chose me because I was more of a friend to you than that Ms. Know-it-all Granger. You came to me because I am the only man you can trust, because I was, and I am, your first choice in love. You keep running to my arms, my little princess… can't you see? We are meant to be.' 

'Stop lying to yourself, Snape,' She said roughly. She hadn't called him Snape in a long time. 'You have trouble accepting the possibility of me loving someone else, that's all, but make no mistake, I need no authorization. I am going to spend the rest of my days with George Weasley,' She said strongly

'And that is what scares you the most,' He said shortly, 'You are frightened of a life-sentence to Mr. Weasley and his annoying habits… a life-sentence to a mediocre life without deep conversations after sex, without books, without culture, without coffee… ADMIT IT, FLORENCE,' He almost shouted, 'You would have never tasted tea if Mr. Weasley hadn't persuaded you to do so, Florence… you love your coffee…and you like it black, just like me.' 

'SHUT UP!' She said at the top of her lungs, completely forgetting about the fact that she was at Hogwarts, the magical school were gossips are as frequent as owl post. 

But Snape did not answer. He was obviously gone, and he had left Florence deeply disturbed, as usual. 

---*---*---

Hermione understood now why pregnant women were so moody. They had plenty of time to get annoyed about thing. They had plenty of time to reflect about life… especially if the Godfather of your baby boy, whose name was still undecided, was 2 hours late. 

Some time earlier that afternoon, Hermione's head had appeared at Florence's chambers, seeking for George, who was suppose to walk her to Hogwarts. 

'Hello, is anybody there?' She had asked. 

'Yes, 'Mione…it's me George…I'm …a little bit naked at the moment, do you mind if I don't get too near the fire?' He had seriously asked. Hermione had rolled her eyes. 

'George, you make me sick,' She had confessed, completely disgusted, 'I just wanted to tell you that I'm all set. You can pick me up as soon as you like,' She had explained. 

'Ok…I'll be there in half an hour,' He had answered. 

But, by now, the ginger tea on her kitchen table was freezing cold and Hermione was growing more impatient by the minute. 

After a couple of minutes or so, a very handsome, very well-shaven George Weasley knocked on Hermione's door. 

'Ready, milady?' He asked with a mainly voice, a voice he usually uses when speaking to Florence. 

'George Weasley… do you realize you took almost three hours to dress up?' She asked, with her arms across her chest, a reproving look on her face. 

'It only took me 10 minutes to get ready, Hermione… but you do realize that I'm planning to propose tonight, right?' He asked; Hermione nodded, '…But I don't want it to be like the last time. This time I want to make it fun for the both of us, to make it almost orgasmic… so… I went shopping,' He explained, not giving Hermione too many clues. 

'Shopping for what?' She asked with her left eyebrow raised. 

'For some goods I thought would come in handy,' He answered shortly. Hermione, this time raised both her eyebrows, 'Come on, Hermione! You didn't exactly get pregnant playing poker,' He joked, though Hermione took it as an offence. 

'How dare you, George Weasley!' She shouted, then reflecting about her brother-in-law's final statement, she added, 'What kind of goods?' 

'Ask me no questions and I will tell you no lies,' He said with the biggest grin Hermione had seen in her life. What could she possibly do but to smile back? 

George was really happy and she was praying for Florence not to screw it up with insecurities this time. 

So leaving a note on the table beside her cool tea, they left.


	41. Chapter 41: A day at Hogwarts part II

Well… my friends… here it is: chapter 41. Can I ask for you not to panic and trust me with the whole FP/GW/SS thingy…? I promise you will not be disappointed. 

Thanks for your awesome reviews!... I'll dedicate the next chapter to the 150th reviewer, ok? 

Enjoy… 

Chapter 41: A Day at Hogwarts- Part II. 

'Honey,' George said when entering the chambers he shared with Florence. 'Hermione's in the library…do you want to see her?' He asked, before realizing Florence was fast asleep. 'Sleep tight, my love, because I'm planning to keep you awake all night long.' He whispered into her ear, but she said nothing. She didn't even move; she just stayed there like hypnotized by something on her dreams. 

He left a note on her night table that said: 

_I picked Hermione up and we are now in the library picking names for the twins. If you wake up before seven you are welcome to join us. Any time after that is too late because you'll need time to dress up for our night. _

_A million kisses on your neck, _

_George_

---*---*---

'George, do you reckon Ron might like the name "Eric"?' Hermione asked, while running through the pages of "Famous names for famous babies" by Amanda Crinkliest. 

'I don't know, Hermione… I don't personally like the way "ERIC WEASLEY" sounds, but it's your choice,' He said. 'Someday I'll be a father, and then I'll get to choose the names.' 

'And you'll be a bloody good one,' She said enthusiastically. 

'I'm quite looking forward to get Florence pregnant, but she isn't as eager as I am about children,' He confessed; Hermione said nothing. She just patted him on the back and continued to look for a name that would suit her twins perfectly. 

'Kevin?' She asked hopefully. 

'Yes, I like Kevin,' He said with a smile, while reading "Beautiful names for beautiful babies". 'What do you think about Jacqueline?' He suggested. 

'Yes, dear brother… I think Jacqueline is a beautiful name,' Ronald Weasley, Auror of the hour, said from the doorframe. 

'Glad you like it,' George said shortly, getting up from his seat. 

'Where are you going?' Ron and Hermione both asked at the same time. 

'I'm off to tell the woman of my life how much she means to me now that my work here it done,' He sincerely explained, and without waving his hand goodbye, he was gone, leaving both Ron and Hermione speechless. 

---*---*---

Florence woke up sweaty for the 3rd time in less than 24 hours. Snape was getting too deep into her skin, or should I say too deep into her skull? Because Snape was invading her dreams, he was indeed, transporting her into his own world, a world only she had yet seen. 

She remained silent for quite a while until she noticed the little note laying on her night table- George's note. She smiled to herself. He was a gentleman, not like Snape. 

But wait! Snape had always been more of a gentleman to her than any other man alive. It was highly unfair for her to think something like that. After all, she had chosen him to be her first lover for that same reason. 

'Oh, you woke up!' George said, closing the door behind him, 'How wonderful! Please, my love, dress quickly. We have reservations in Hogsmeade in less than an hour,' He said rapidly, unbuttoning his own robes. 

'May I ask what we are celebrating?' She asked rubbing her temples with her index fingers, 'because I don't feel like going out.' 

'But we must,' he simple said. 'We must, not because there is something in particular to celebrate. but because being together is always a motive to rejoice ourselves.' 

Florence smiled. He was avoiding her question. 

'Since when have you become such a gentleman, Mr. Darcy?' She asked mocking him. 

'You usually have that effect on men,' He said, while buttoning his dress robes. This was going to be a fancy evening indeed, and a very eventful one, I should add. 

'I do?' She asked, while searching through her wardrobe for a outfit of her fancy. 

'Certainly, Miss Pugliare,' He said with a smirk on his face. 'Have you failed to notice that once in love with you, forever in love with you?' 

'I seriously doubt that, and please… stop calling me "Miss Pugliare", I find it disturbing,' She confessed, while taking a very purple dress robe out from her closet. 

'Good choice,' He only said, then walking to where she was, he started unbuttoning her Snape-ish robes from the very beginning to the very end, and then, putting a hand inside them, he slowly caressed her breast. She dropped her head back to place it on his shoulder while he rubbed her nipples fondly, 'You should get dressed, Flor,' He whispered into her ear without stopping his movements. 

'If you stop now I'll hex you,' She threat between moans. But there was no need for intimidations, because George Weasley did not intend to stop. Not now. Not ever. 

'These robes really turn me on,' He said, while placing kisses in her neck. She was still not facing him, so he was still playing with her breasts… 

'Wouldn't it be nice,' she started to say, 'to make love in this position?' 

'Oh, Florence…,' He almost screamed, while lifting her skirt up; he had lifted the hem of his robes as well, so that he could penetrate her. 

And so he did. He started thrusting in and out of her, in that same position until she came for the first time. But he was not done, so he continue to thrust until the moans became so loud and strong, and so filled with passion and lust, that they could have been easily heard in the Astronomy Tower. 

He finally climax inside of her, shouting obscene words that made her feel both aroused and blushed. 

'Oh, George…,' She said, while throwing herself to the bed, 'that was marvellous.' 

'Yes,' He said briefly, gasping for air. 'It was a truly incredible experience, but we must get ready now.'

'If we are going to have such great sex before having dinner at Hogsmeade, then let's eat there everyday,' She suggested giggling. He laughed at this little remark while brushing his untidy red hair back. 

When they were ready, they walked out of the castle and onto the grounds to apparate in Hogsmeade. 


	42. Chapter 42: A night to remember

Well…. Please… do not freak. This chapter will not be of your liking, I am sure, but please- I repeat- do not freak. This story already has an ending so… trust me and trust my ideas which you've fancied so far.

As I promised this chapter is dedicated to reviewer 150: ERIC2 but I cannot omit my faithful reviewer Dawniky and also reviewer 149 hahero01.  Thanks you guys… and thanks for every person who has taken the time to read this piece of rubbish. 

So… here it is; chapter 42. 

Chapter 42: A Night to Remember 

'Would you wish to taste the homemade ice cream, Madam?' The waiter asked politely. 

'Certainly,' She said at once. When it comes to ice cream, Florence is never full. 

They had had dinner at "The Three Broomsticks", and George was prepared to ask for Florence's hand right after supper. He was going to take her for a walk… and he would propose under the moon light, and then… they would make love there… to celebrate their union as an engaged couple. He was anxious, of course, but he didn't want to ruin it. 

'Only tea for me, please, sir,' George said kindly to the waiter, who immediately left after receiving the order. 

'Where were we?' Florence enquired after a while of silence.

'You were telling me how weird life is,' George said dully. Florence's chosen topics of conversation sometimes bored him to the very core of his being. 

'Yes… I mean, who would have thought that Hermione and Ron would be…?' She tried to speak. 

'…parents before us?' George finished the statement for her. She nodded, 'I thought you didn't want to have children.' 

'Of course I don't, George. Not now, at least, but let's face it… we shag a lot more than them,' She simply said. 

'Yes, you are right. I was more likely to get you pregnant,' He joked, while tasting his brandy. Florence smiled widely. 

'Thank God we were cautious,' She muttered for only him to hear. 

'Thank God YOU were cautious,' He corrected her at once. 

She said nothing; she just remained silent for a while until the ice cream and the tea arrived, but it wasn't the same waiter carrying the tray. It was a waitress, a very beautiful waitress and behind her, a very handsome three year old boy with bright red hair and freckles all over his face was playing with a wooden train. Florence wondered where she had seen that little boy before, because she found him utterly familiar. 

'Your ice cream, madam,' She told Florence while placing the large glass in front of her, not paying her too much attention, 'and here is your tea, George.' 

'How do you…?' He wanted to ask how she knew his name, but when he looked up at her, he understood everything. 'Hello, Catherine,' He said at once, 'How nice to see you again.' 

'Hello, George… it is nice to see you again after so long,' She said shortly, while playing with her long blonde hair. She was incredible gorgeous and Florence was starting to feel a little self- conscious. 

'How long has it been? 2 years?' He asked, ignoring Florence completely. 

'3 years, actually,' She said, blushing like a tomato. 

'Hem, hem,' Florence cleared her throat at once, trying to gain everyone's attention. George caught the hint. 

'Oh, yes, of course, Catherine this is Florence Pugliare, Flor, this is Catherine Baker a dear …friend… of mine,' He introduced both the girls. 

'Nice to meet you,' Florence greeted, standing up to shake her hand. 

'Nice to meet you too,' Catherine said without excitement, then she turned her head to George, ignoring Florence, 'This is my baby son,' She confessed, patting the boy on the back. 

'He is?' George asked, utterly surprised. 

'Yes, he is my son,' She repeated, touching the child's red hair as she had done with hers only minutes ago, 'He's three years old.' 

'Oh, how nice… does he have a name?' He curiously asked. 

'Yes… his name is George,' She confessed, staring intently into his eyes. 

And then it hit her. Catherine's son was George's son! How could he not be? Florence had seen pictures of him when he was a baby, and the boy looked just the same! It was a living picture of George. 

'Oh my god,' Florence screamed, getting up from her chair. 'He's your son, George.' 

'No, he is not,' He replied at once, laughing at the bare possibility. Catherine, however, was not laughing. 

'Yes, he is,' Catherine simply said. 

'How could he not be?' Florence asked sarcastically, 'He looks just like you…I can see your face in his face, George…' She explained at the edge of tears, 'I can't believe this…Oh, my god,' She said, while grabbing her coat and running towards the door.

After a couple of seconds, she was out of sight, leaving George very confused. He was a father, and there was no way out of this. Putting the ring he had bought for Florence back on his pocket, he turned to face the little boy. 

Now George had two carbon copies of himself. 

---*--*---

It was late for the both of them to be awake. After all, he was supposed to get up very early… but sleeping late had never been a problem before. He would have gladly exchange a whole night sleep for a night inside of Hermione. 

But things had changed; she was pregnant and pregnant women weren't supposed to enjoy sex. He would have to sacrifice himself for the sake of the babies, even though Hermione had read several books that highly recommended love making. 

The problem was that it grossed him out to penetrate Hermione knowing that…well… knowing that his twins were in there. It was just wrong; it was too sick, and so far, he hadn't had the chance to reject her… until that night, at least. 

'Hermione, could you please come to bed?' Ron asked from under the covers. She had been in the bathroom for several minutes- thirty, for saying the least- and he was wondering why she was taking so long because, believe it or not, he was taking care of Hermione almost fanatically. 

'Just a minute, honey,' She said at once, while checking herself in the mirror. They hadn't had sex since the news of her pregnancy had arrived and she was feeling rather depressed about it. 'Maybe,' She thought, 'He thinks I'm a whale; that's why he doesn't want to sleep with me.' 

But she was going to prove him wrong, oh yes she was! She had especially chosen an outfit for the occasion and, after all, he was in her second month so her stomach had barely changed. She had gained a few pounds, but… only a few. She was still attractive, right? Right? Right? 

So, with a final glance, she opened the bathroom door and entered the room. 

''Mione, why are you dressed like that?' Ron asked, utterly astonished by his girlfriend's outfit. She was wearing a short little red satin gown and her bushy hair had transformed into an erotic mass of curls. 

'Why do you think I'm dressed like this, Ron?' She enquired in a suggesting voice, while crawling through his pelvis. 

'Because is Halloween?' He desperately asked in an attempt to turned her off. She accomplished his mission, of course, but the consequences of that final statement would cost him a lot. She looked angry, oh yes. She looked angry, indeed. 

'Ronald Weasley, how can you say that? You insensitive prat,' She asked hitting him in the head with the nearest pillow. 

''Mione, I didn't mean it like that…,' He tried to say, but Hermione was strongly punching him on the chest now. After a couple of minutes, she suddenly stopped with her eyes full of tears. 

'Do you think I'm that ugly, Ron?' She asked, a tear running down her cheek. 

'Hermione you will never be ugly for me,' He simply said, cleaning the tear away. 

'Do you think I look like a clown in this outfit?' She asked, still crying her eyes out. 

'No, Hermione, you certainly do not look like a clown… but I just think we shouldn't have sex until the babies are born,' He sincerely confessed.

'You really think so?' She asked closing her fists in anger. Of course Ron hadn't noticed, because if he had done so, he wouldn't have said what he said. 

'Yes, 'Mione… come on! It's not like you've ever had the urge to have sex with me, now have you? I'll be the best for us both and if you like to please me you can always perform some kind of oral or hand job,' He said with a smile. He was obviously joking, of course, but somehow Hermione found Ron's words a little offensive. 

'Get the hell out of this room, Ronald,' She said with her eyes fully shut and her lips fully pressed. 

'What?' He asked surprised, 'I was only joking, Hermione.' 

'It turns out,' She muttered, 'that I don't find your little jokes funny at all,' She explained while pushing him out of their bedroom. 

When he was finally gone, totally confused and shocked, Hermione threw herself on her bed, and hugging the pillow strongly with one hand and rubbing her stomach with the other, she cried rivers of tears the whole night


	43. Chapter 43: Crawling for forgiveness

Well… you'll hate this chapter. But… this is Hogwarts and anything can happen, right? …so… relax. And… just keep reviewing this story which I know you like, despite the grammar and the spellings… and despite the absurd plot. 

So… well… enjoy….and trust me. You will not be disappointed. 

Chapter 43: Crawling for Forgiveness

The word "desperate" didn't quite describe the feelings Florence was having at the moment. She was not desperate, she was utterly distressed. So upset she was that she couldn't even cry; invisible tears running down her heart like acid rain. She felt excruciating pains in her chest, as if someone had stabbed her deeply. She was bleeding badly and no George was around to make it better. He was with his son; a son that was not the product of their love but the product of the love he had once shared with someone else. Even though, knowing George, that boy was not the product of love, but the product of lust. 

Now she could understand Snape's feelings completely. He had felt this same way that same afternoon after the little chat they had shared. Why he had disappeared though? 

Why was she thinking of Severus Snape now? Maybe because in some way she is always thinking of him… even though sometimes her thoughts aren't completely nice. 

'Poor Severus,' She thought sadly, while walking towards the castle. 'He's been nice to me ever since the day he broke up with me.' 

She was a little bit drunk, but that had nothing to do with the fact that she wanted to kiss Snape goodnight. No. It had nothing to with that. She had her reasons, of course… for one, she was really mad at George at the moment, and for another one, she was really upset about the whole situation. She hadn't thought much about having kids, but now reality had punched her right in the face. Her love was a father, and he needed to cope with the responsibilities that came with parenthood. She wasn't ready to be a mum, and the kid- George Jr- needed a father figure. She knew about reckless dad's first hand and she couldn't take George away from his son. 

No, she couldn't. That was out of question. 

By the time she had finished thinking about the issue of George's paternity, she had reached Hogwarts castle. 

'Maybe not a kiss, but a hug and a couple of words of comfort… Severus has always been great with words,' She thought while strolling to her former professor's own chambers. 

When she finally reached them, she clearly pronounced the password- dunderhead students- and stepped into his room. Nothing had changed; every piece of furniture was still in the same place as he had bought nothing new. 

'Professor,' She said in a low voice, desperately trying not to make too much noise. There was no answer, 'Professor,' She called him. No one answered. 

She did not call him this time, but continued to walk. When she reached his bedroom, she was surprised to find him asleep on his desk. It was freezing cold, though it was spring- maybe due to the fact that his chambers were situated in the school dungeons, and she decided to cover him with a blanket. 

But when she reached his back, she was surprised to hear him shout "EXPELIARMUS"! at the top of his lungs. As Florence was holding no wand, the spell hit her chest instead. She landed on the floor, trembling like mad. 

'Florence, what have I done?' Snape shouted, running to where she was and embracing her with his arms, 'No one ever comes here…I would have never thought it was you…' 

'It's ok,' She weakly said, caressing his cheek, 'I've face worse spells… carry me to bed,' She ordered, smiling. He did as told. 

'What are you doing here, Florence?' He asked, not daring to lay down next to her. 

'I'll only tell you if you promise to hug me until I fall asleep,' She said grinning. Her attitude completely shocked Snape. 

'I promise,' He said, entirely sure that he was dreaming. 

'George has a son,' She simply said, 'so I ran away… like I always do… and somehow I ended here… like I always do.' 

'I see,' He plainly said, then he added, 'Miss Pugliare, take off your robes and turn around so I can rub your back,' He demanded. She smiled, and proceeded to remove her robes as requested. She was now laying on her chest, anxiously waiting for Snape to touch her warm skin with his cool, strong hands. 

He started caressing her shoulders smoothly and running a finger down her spine. He soon found himself leaving a path of kisses on her back. 

'Don't do that,' She said firmly. Snape cleared his throat and continue rubbing her ached muscles as if nothing had happened. 'Don't do it because that's the way George always does it.' 

'I see,' He once again said, 'He loves you very much.' 

'You love me as well,' She said at once, 'And you, unlike him, have no son.' 

'So?... What is it that you are looking for, Florence?' He asked while caressing her slim waist.

'Nothing, Severus… or everything, I don't know. I can't make up my mind…,' She explained carefully. 

'Do you love him?' He enquired, knowing the answer. 

'Yes,' She shortly answer, 'Of course I love him…' 

'Then why aren't you with him?' Snape once again asked. 

'Because I want to be with you,' She replied, turning around to expose her naked chest. 

'No you don't,' He said with his hands on her hips. 

'How can you know that? Why wouldn't I want to be with you, Severus? We've been dancing around this for years… and we've always found the other attractive…why won't I be aroused by your constant efforts to gain my heart? What had he done over the past 10 years? …mmmm…let's see,' She said sarcastically, 'Ok…he asked me for the divorce, he shagged around with every woman he could lay his eyes on, he flew to Japan without even telling me about it and…yes…have I mention he has a son?' She said caressing his chest above his black shirt. 

'You don't love me,' He simply said. She said nothing, mainly because it was true… but also because she couldn't lie to him that way. 

'If you don't want to make love, I can understand, but please, Severus…can you hold me? Because I'm not feeling very strong at the moment,' She sadly said, tears running down her cheek. 

'Gods, Florence,' He whispered into her ear, while getting under the covers with her. 'Please, calm down… everything's going to be alright,' He answered shortly, not knowing where he had found the strength to refuse her. 

'Thank you, Severus…you've always been good to me… how can I…?' She started to ask, but before finishing, she had found the answer. So putting her arms around his neck, she pushed him down for their lips to meet. And when they did, for Severus at least, everything that meant anything in the world for him became redundant. 

He loved her. Oh, Gods! How much he loved her! How sweet were her lips! 

The moment, however, did not last long, because she quickly pulled away and putting her head on his chest, she fell asleep.


	44. Chapter 44: To Snape or not to Snape?

**Ok… here we are. Chapter 44…I was planning on finishing this story in chapter 48, but I guess I'll make 49 or may be 50. **

**I don't think you'll like this chapter… but please keep reading the story. **

**And…thanks for your incredible reviews; they are awesome. **

**See you in a while... and… enjoy. **

**Chapter 44: To Snape or not to Snape? **

George Weasley had a few things to worry about. For one, Florence had just left leaving him alone with an ex lover who claims her child is his son. He couldn't possibly deny the fact that the little kid looked a lot like him; it was obvious. 

Why now, though? Why did she appear now, after years of silence? Something about this situation seemed almost illogical. 

Catherine had been his lover in the past; as a matter of fact they had met there, in that same restaurant- "The three broomsticks"- only three years ago. He remembered being so mad that night; he remembered drinking so much that night. But then again, back then, everyday was depressing and every night was the right time to get drunk. 

He couldn't stop staring at the red head boy playing with his wooden train in front of him; the child had his same small nose, his same blue eyes, his same full lips, and his same frecklish face. 

He suddenly felt the urge to caressed his head and scramble his hair… he needed to pant him on the back and tell him the bloody truth… the truth that had been kept from him since the very beginning. 

'Hello there, little fellow… how are you?,' He asked in his most childish voice.

'Hello,' The boy replied shyly. 

'You know who I am?,' George enquired, getting on his knees to speak face to face with the kid. 

'Dad,' The little kid replied, putting his arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. George had lost, at the moment, the ability to talk. He just couldn't believe it; the kid knew he was his dad… but how? George got on his feet, with little George on his arms, and turning his head to where Catherine was he asked:

'How does he…?,' He started to say, but Catherine interrupted him. 

'Because I always show him this picture of you,' She said at once, removing the photograph from the pocket in her apron, 'May be you can't remember giving me this… but you sure did… you even signed it,' She confessed. 

'Why didn't you contact me, Catherine?,' He asked, sadness in his eyes.

'Because I've just arrived from Liverpool… he was born there,' She said in a fragile tone, 'I moved only three days after the night George was conceived,' 

'Still…,' He started to say, but once again, she interrupted him. 

'No, George… we both know we are not perfect for each other. Besides, I'm engaged now,' She confessed blushing like a tomato. 

'To whom?,' He curiously asked. 

'To no one you know, I'm sure… his name is Leopold Poyt,' She simply said, though her cheeks had turned purple by now. 

'Do you think I can get to see my son more often?,' George enquired, not exactly knowing what her answer would be. 

'Of course you can,' She declared, nodding frantically. 

'I'm glad...,' He said smiling, and putting his hand in his pocket, he removed a card that read:

_Weasley Wizard Wheezes_

_You name it, we have it. _

_Joke shop for the modern wizard with necessities _

_Main store: 36 Diagon Alley, __London__. _

_We'll be glad to receive your order by owl post, or Floo network. _

'You'll find me there,' He said happily. She nodded, and saving the card on her pocket with George's photograph she took little George on her arms and walked towards the kitchen, leaving behind her own address on a piece of parchment. 

And then, it hit him…

'Florence…!,' He shouted like mad, remembering his ex wife. 

But as much as George looked that night, he did not find her. 

What George did not, however, was that Florence was peacefully sleeping, wrapped in the arms of her former Potion's professor; Severus Snape. 

---*---*---

Night became day, and soon enough Ron had woken up with a backache. Sleeping on a brand new sofa was not one of Ron's favourite ideas… but Hermione had kicked him out of their room… completely hysterical. 

The motive? He did not want to have sex with pregnant Hermione; he wanted to have sex with regular Hermione and she did not like the idea one bit. 

You see… pregnant women are usually very emotional about…well…almost about everything. And Ron's rejection not only came as a shock to Hermione but it depressed her as well. 

But it was eight O'clock now and it was time to face facts. 

Hermione woke up feeling very sad… she felt fat, ugly and stupid, which in her opinion, was the worst cocktail of all. Ron, the love of her life and the father of her twins, had refused to make love to her. He was too disgusted by her figure or her looks; he didn't even want to touch her. 

She got off of her bed, and putting her slippers on she crawled to the kitchen for some breakfast. She was craving for pudding, eventhough she had hated pudding all her life. 

She sat on the kitchen chair and with a flick of her wand; the pudding was resting comfortably on her hands. She started eating the delicious meal in front of her, waiting for Ron to appear. 

'Any moment now,' She thought to herself while devouring a spoonful of chocolate pudding. 

It took Ron twenty minutes to make up his mind and entered the kitchen, though. He had rehearsed his speech several times now and he was almost sure he would perform alright. His only way out of his problem was, of course, apologizing for being so rude to her. 

'Ehh...'Mione…,' He started to say, but Hermione did not let him finish. 

'It's ok, Ron…I understand. I've almost been… you know… not enough of a woman for you,' She shyly said, not exactly knowing where that had come from. 

'Hermione, are you mad?,' Ron frantically asked, getting closer to her. 

'Ron… why didn't you want to touch me then?,' She asked with her eyes filled with tears. 

'Because… because I don't want to hurt you or the babies,' He confessed; then he added, 'and because I'm scared… and because It will be awkward,' He said, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

'I know… may be you are right…,' She shyly said, '…I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to,'

'I know, 'Mione… you know you're beautiful, right? Don't ever doubt that,' He said in reference to one of her previous statements. 

'Yes?,' She asked with a wide smile on her face. 

'Of course you are… you are the most beautiful woman in the world, Hermione… you should know how I fell about you by now,' He said caressing her cheek. He, then, leaned forward and proceeded to kiss her fully on the lips. He loved her, oh Gods! How much he loved her. 

And that, my friends, is the most powerful weapon men own: Love. 

So, lifting her up in his arms, he carried her to their bedroom and placing her on the bed, they did not have sex but made love. And, for Hermione at least, it made all the difference in the world. 


	45. Chapter 45: Extreme problems require ext...

**Hey! Well… Here it is… chapter 45. Sure enough you'll hate reading this but it's absolutely necessary for me to include painful chapters such as this in order to have a great plot line. Anyway… thing will end up just fine. I guess I'll be finishing this soon; may be chapter 49; 50. I haven't written them yet. I'm lazy as hell. **

**And… let me add a big "Thanks" to my loyal reviewers. To them, is dedicated this chapter. **

**Enjoy. **

**Chapter 45: Extreme problems require extreme solutions. **

Florence woke up with a headache. It wasn't illogical; she had had a lot to drink the night before. 

As I said she woke up feeling extremely dizzy… and searching for George's body she found a much bigger, more muscular man. She opened her eyes in amazement and fear only to find Severus Snape laying next to her. 

And then… she remembered the events that had brought her there. 

George had a son and sure enough life wouldn't be the same for her. She wasn't ready for a commitment; she was ready for love; for crazy, irresponsible love. She was not ready to be a mum, and she knew that for a fact. 

She was wearing her formal robes so that meant that Severus had been a gentleman; he had dressed her up and he had respected her. 

'How an incredible man,' She thought to herself while getting out of the four poster bed. 

And then… she remembered the one that owned her heart entirely. And listen close, because this man may not be an incredible one, but sure enough his red hair and his frecklish face make him irresistible. This man's name is no other than George Weasley. 

'George,' She said out loud waking up the moodiest of all Hogwarts Professors. 

'What? EXPELIARMUS!,' He shouted at once, and pointing his wand towards Florence the spell hit her fully on the chest, leaving her on the floor trembling like mad, 'Oh, Florence…I am very sorry,' He apologized, running to where she was. 

'It's ok, Severus… you need to relax a little bit,' She joked smiling, 'Not everyone wants to kill you,' She said getting up from the hard ground. 

'George Weasley will when he founds out you spent the night here,' He said grinning.  

'Yes, he will. But he won't kill you, Severus. He'll kill me,' She shortly confessed, taking his hand on hers and gently kissing his palm. 

'Florence, listen…,' He brusquely said trying to protect himself from her. 

'No, Severus… that's fine. You have always been special for me but I cannot lie to you; …not to you of all people,' She softly said, 'I am in love with George… I love him. But there's always something between us… and as much as I care about him I cannot consider marrying him. Not now that he has found out that he has a son,' She confessed. 

'I do not care,' He said, 'You can learn to love me… please, stay with me,' He said grabbing her hands and placing them on his chest. 

'Love is not something you learn, Severus… love is something you own; something that never leaves you. And as much as I think you are my perfect match in  many fields like literature or politics, I cannot lie to my heart; I cannot lie to myself,' She confessed, hugging him tightly. 

And just then… she knew. She had made up her mind; she did not want George or Severus. She wanted peace; she needed a rest from the both of them. But above all things, she needed a rest from pain. 

'I understand,' He sadly said, looking for something on the rug. 

'Listen, Severus… you are a fantastic man and I hate breaking your heart. I love you, you know that, right? But not in the way you deserve, Severus… you deserve much more than a girl like me,' She said, kissing him on the cheek, 'I must leave now… I must leave from Hogwarts as soon as possible. I must speak with the headmaster right away… will you promise to write?,' She asked with a week smile. 

'Of course,' He miserably said. 

And leaning forward he kissed her forehead goodbye. And that was it. 

She was over Severus. 

---*---*---

'Headmaster,' Florence weakly said, once she was in his office, 'I must speak with you about something of rather importance,' 

'What is it, my child?,' The old man asked with concern in his voice. 

'I am very sorry, headmaster, but I cannot continue with my lectures,' She confessed; a face of extreme worry. 

'And why is that, my child?,' Albus Dumbledore enquired, looking at her above his half moon spectacles. 

'To tell you the truth, headmaster, the reasons are rather personal,' She weakly said. 

'I understand, Miss Pugliare. Do not worry; I am sure I can find a replacement,' He said without a hint of concern, 'but, Miss Pugliare…I must confess I am worried about your… _personal_… situation. If there is anything I can do…,' Dumbledore said with a smile on his face. 

'Thank you, headmaster, but extreme problems require extreme solutions,' She confessed, while walking towards the door. 

'Goodbye, Miss Pugliare… and God bless you,' 

'Thank you, headmaster… I'll need all the faith I can get, right now,' She said, waving her hand goodbye. 

And as smoothly as she had entered the room, she was gone.

---*---*---

George Weasley woke up about noon. He had searched for Florence for hours last night; he was feeling rather tired at the moment. 

But even more than exhausted, he was worried. 

Florence wasn't there. 

'Where could she be?,' He asked to himself while walking around the room. 

And then… as if the Gods had guided him there, he found an envelope with his name on it. The handwriting obviously belonged to Florence. 

'Oh, Gods… this cannot be good,' He said out loud while ripping the envelope apart. 

_Dear George, _

_I am not very pleased with myself at the moment. I had decided to leave Hogwarts; I had decided to let you live the life you deserve; the life I cannot give you. _

_That's why you will not see my face soon and you will not receive any letter from me… that's the only way you can rip me away from your heart. _

_Please, do not try to find me, George. It will only complicate things. Try to enjoy parenthood; you have a truly beautiful son. _

_Please, don't be sad. If you believe in fate as much as I do, may be someday we'll meet again. _

_Until then, _

_Florence__. _

He couldn't believe his eyes; he couldn't believe Florence had written such words. 

'Why?,' He asked out loud. But no one answered. 

And then… as if that was the only thing left to do, he felt to the floor and hugging his pillow tightly he cried a river of tears for the one that had gotten away, breaking his heart into a million pieces. 


	46. Chapter 46: The D day

Hey, guys… well… here we are. This is chapter 46 and the only thing I can say is that I'm glad this is almost over. Writing the last couple of chapters has been dreadful because of the stress I've been under lately (with school and all). But I guess I'll miss writing about these amazing characters, so pretty soon you'll be reading more stories. 

And let me tell you that a bastard, whose name I don't know, has broken into my email address and is using my MSN. So if you're interested in writing an email please send it to **florenceweasleysnape@yahoo.co.uk**. Thanks a bunch. 

So here it is; chapter 46… ENJOY. 

Chapter 46: The D day. 

Life is all about ends, my friends, but life is also about beginnings, and in this case, I can only say that Hermione must have been glad that the horrible pains were about to finish for good. 

Carrying Ron's twins had been nice at first, but now a 7 month pregnant Hermione Granger wasn't at all happy. In fact, she was praying for the babies to come out soon; she was praying for them to stop tormenting her with morning sicknesses, backaches and swallowed feet. 

Nothing had changed so far, though. 

But, that was normal, right? I mean… Hermione should have been worried if SOMETHING changed, but everything was alright; she had nothing to worry about. 

That is, until that morning when she first felt that something was wrong. She did not have any specific symptoms to believe that twelve hours of labour were ahead, but something in her insides were telling her to be cautious and that was enough proof to convince her. 

The only problem was that pregnant women cannot apparate after the 5th month and that the Floo Network was "momentarily unavailable", so pretty much which left her with only one option: SHOUT! 

And then, as though hit in the head by a lightening, she remembered Pig. 

'Come on, Pig… let's hurry,' She told the hyperactive old while holding her tummy in pain. The little bird was flying around her, making her even more nervous. 

Looking for a quill and a small piece of parchment, she wrote: 

_Ron, _

_Nothing's wrong, do not panic, but I need to reach St. Mungo's as soon as possible; I am not feeling very well. _

_'Mione_

Handing the letter to Pig, she opened the window for the owl to leave and as soon as she had done so, he was gone. 

---*---*---

Ron was hidden behind a pile of papers. Being an Auror with no Dark Wizards to catch was very dull indeed. 

'Where to start?' He asked aloud, but everyone in the room seemed to be asking themselves that same question, so no one really answered. 

He was really depressed. He would rather be with Hermione and the twins at the moment, spending quality time with his family than completing unnecessary forms. 

And just when he thought life couldn't get messier, Pig entered the room. 

'Oh my god,' Ron shouted after reading the letter, 'Hermione!' 

'What's the matter with 'Mione, mate?' Jason, a fellow Auror, asked. 

'I'm going to be a father,' Ron said, and before Jason could reply, he was gone. 

He had apparated at the Burrow only to find a very nervous Hermione with her legs wide open on a chair. 

'My water just broke,' She confessed. 

'Oh,' was all Ron managed to muttered. 

---*---*---

'Ronald Weasley if you EVER touch me again…I swear to god..,' Hermione said between moans of pain. 

She was being taken into the delivery room when Ron told her he loved her. Wizards weren't suppose to witness the process of a mother giving birth, so Ron wasn't able to follow her behind those white doors. He was quite distress about that. 

But just when he thought things couldn't get any weirder, something proved him wrong. A very cold, very tiny, hand touched his shoulder gently. Could it be? After almost seven months of silence? Could that hand belong to Florence? 

He turned around looking utterly scared about the prospect of facing his best friend. He had so many questions… so many things had been left unsaid. 

'Hello, Ron,' She softly said, caressing his shoulder affectionately, 'How's Hermione doing?' She asked as if nothing had happened. 

'She has been taken into the delivery room,' Ron confessed in a silky voice.

'She'll be fine, you don't need to worry…,' She calmed him down with words of comfort, '…I can't stay much,' She whispered. 

'I know,' Ron sadly said, 'What are you doing here, anyway? …How could you know Hermione was going into labor? ' He started to asked, but she interrupted him immediately. 

'Well…I charmed my quill to turn yellow, just to make sure I wouldn't miss it,' She said, and then noticing Ron's cheerless _expression, she added, 'I didn't mean for things to turn out this way, Ron… have you read my new book yet?' She asked with expectation in her eyes. 

'Yes,' He said with a minuscule smile on his face. '_To my godson and my niece, who are not yet born, but they already have a piece of my soul.' _

'At least you know I keep my promises,' She said with a wide grin, 'I love you guys so much.' 

'Yes… you love us so much that you can't see us,' He brusquely snapped. 

'That's not the way it is, Ronald!' She furiously shouted, 'You know how difficult it is for me to actually be away from you and the twins… and yet you fail to comprehend that I must.' 

'Yes… George has been really happy since you left,' He sarcastically said. 

'I can only hope that he's been happier than me,' She miserably confessed, taking Ron's hands in hers, 'I must go, Ron… George is on his way. I charmed his quill to turn yellow, too, some time ago and he won't take long.' 

'You really keep your promises, Flor?' Ron asked, still not letting her hand free. 

'Of course,' She simply replied staring intently at the clock handing from the wall. 

'Then promise you'll be back before Hermione,' He begged her. 

Florence couldn't say yes… she knew it was crazy to make a promise like that, but something in Ron's gaze told her he needed her there… and friend must support friends; it doesn't matter if the timing is convenient or not. 

'I promise,' She said, looking straight into Ron's deep blue eyes. Ron nodded and freed her hand. 

'See you in a while, Florence,' He said, waving his hand goodbye and with a loud pop!, she was out of there. 

And just in time too, because seconds after, George, Ginny, Harry, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred and Neville arrived, leaving no space to reflection. 


	47. Chapter 47: The D day II

**Well…two chapters more to go! I'm really down; I ended this story Saturday night and I still haven't come up with a decent plot line for my next story. I'm down! Do I need a break from writing after devoting myself entire to my stories for half a year? I dunno… **

**…I need my muse! **

**Anyway… this is chapter 47 and I guess you'll like it better than the other chapters… **

**…the end is near, my friends. **

**So…well…here it is; chapter 47… enjoy! **

**Chapter 47: The D day II**

Two hours had passed since Hermione had entered the delivery room. 

The whole bunch of Weasley's, Harry and Mrs. And Mr. Granger, who had arrived only minutes ago, were waiting for news. Catherine and his fiancé Leopold had also recently arrived at St. Mungo's along with George's baby son "Georgie" as everyone was starting to call him. 

Molly and Arthur Weasley were elated with the news of George's parenthood; they were extremely excited about the idea of becoming grandparents of three. 

Percy and Penelope entered the room only minutes after, just to support Ron in this very important moment of his life. 

'Is everything alright, baby brother?,' Fred asked with a grin on his face, while holding Neville's hand. Apparently the letter Fred had received when staying at the Burrow had been from Neville who begged for his forgiveness and asked for another chance. 

Ron looked up to meet his gaze. He was extremely pale and his blue eyes depicted anxiety and fear. 

'I'm ok,' He simple answered, though his lower lip was madly trembling. No one there but his father Arthur could possibly comprehend the feelings Ron was having at the moment. No one but Arthur could understand the panic that was burning Ron's inside's like hot coal. He was not only scared, but nervous… he was about to be a father. 

Two souls, in a matter of minutes, would depend exclusively on him and Hermione. And that not only was a lot of responsibility but a lot but a lot of pressure. A strong ache coming from his stomach, however, told him everything would be alright as long as the twins and Hermione would be ok. 

'Son,' Arthur whispered into Ron's ear, as he was sitting next to him, 'You have no reasons to worry. Being a parent is the most incredible job in the world; is the only life-time job you won't get bored of,' He explained with a big smile on his face. That smile, amazingly, made all the difference in the world to Ron, whose insides were starting to freeze now. He's only fear remained still; what if something happened to the babies? What if something happened to Hermione? Two hours had passed and no Healer had come to give any news… what if something was wrong? What he would do without his babies? What he would do without Hermione? 

And then, when Ron's thoughts had reached a level of terror only accessible to the sick minds, a voice, a sweet feminine voice coming from the door frame, calmed everything down. 

'Hermione's fine,' Florence said while holding a very small bottle, 'As long as this liquid is purple everyone in that delivery room will remain perfectly healthy,' She explained matter-of-factly. 

'What did you bewitched this time?,' Ron asked with an enormous grin on his face, happy to see his best friend had kept her promise. 

'I only brew this potion and gave it to Hermione when we were… ehem… still in touch,' She said while blushing like a tomato. 

'I see,' Ron said while hugging her tightly. 

George refused to look at her straight in the eyes; he'd rather die. 

Everyone greeted Florence; every soul on that room seemed extremely glad to see her; everyone there knew how much the couple had suffered over the past ten years… they deserved to be happy. Would they be too proud to admit their feelings before ruining their lives? 

The answered appeared to be yes at the moment. 

'Ron, I'm going for a walk,' She said, staring intently at George as if trying to hypnotize him. George, on the other hand, was not looking at her. He was melancholically looking through the window, as if waiting for her to go away. 

'Do you need some company?,' Ron asked. 

'No, it's ok… Hermione needs you here,' She answered, while opening the door to leave. 

And 1, 2, 3… she was gone. 

'YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS, GEORGE WEASLEY,' Catherine shouted, taking everyone in the room aback. 

'What? What did I do now?,' He asked out loud, completely shocked about the mother of his child's reaction. Ron, however, seemed to be thinking on the same lines because he looked a bit less pale and little bit more angry. 

'She's right, you know… how think can you be, George?,' The younger Weasley sibling asked with his arms crossed across his chest. 

´WHAT?,' He shouted astonished. 

'She's here… you've been looking for her like mad for the past months and she's right here… she's right here!!!,' Catherine shouted making Georgie cry, 'Everything's alright, sweetheart… don't cry… daddy is being silly and mammy must tell him so… don't cry, Georgie.. Everything is alright,' She said in a sweater tone, while holding him on her arms. He immediately stopped crying. 

'What do you want from me?,' He asked to the whole lot of people sitting in the room, 'She left… she's the one that should be sorry… she's the one that should be crawling for forgiveness!,' He shouted and this time, everyone went silent. 

That is, except from the one person no one thought would talk. 

'You must stop acting like a child, George, and face your feelings for Florence. She made a mistake but she made a mistake because she loved you so much… she couldn't bare the possibility of you being sad… of you being attach to her when greater things were waiting for you,' Molly Weasley said standing up and caressing his son's cheek. 

'Mum…I…,' He tried to say but he was so overwhelmed that the only thing he managed to do was hold his mother tightly, as if he was still a frightened six year old scared of thunder storms. 

'She made a sacrifice, George… and marriage is all about making sacrifices,' She explained when they broke apart, 'I think you need to take a walk,' She said with a big grin on her face. Everyone in the room smiled as well. 

'Yes I should, shouldn't I?,' He said, and opening the door he run through the corridors until he found her. She looked so beautiful in that lilac dress of her… 

…as beautiful as the first day they had met. 

'What took you so long?,' She asked turning around to face him. 

'It took me forever to get here, you know…,' He said taking her on his arms. Their mouths were inches apart and she could feel his sweet smell. 

'I know what you mean,' She said getting closer. George could not fight it anymore; he needed to be nearer… he needed to kiss her even If that compromised his principles. 

'To hell with principles!', He thought to himself while taking her jaw on his hand. 

'You won't get away this time,' He said… but he did not let her speak back, for he had placed his lips on top of hers enabling her to say a word. 

Their tongues were rustling… their lips were swollen and nothing but the other mattered to them at the moment. But someone interrupted the kiss… that beautiful, romantic, breathtaking kiss… 

'GEORGE, FLORENCE, I'M SO GLAD YOU ARE BACK TOGETHER, MY DEARS… BUT HERMIONE'S BACK! THE TWINS ARE HERE!,' Molly Weasley shouted like mad. 

And if suddenly something had hit them in the head, they started running towards the room. 

Holding hands… of course. Life couldn't be sweater… yet. 


	48. Chapter 48: Being a Weasley

Well… pretty much this is it. My next chapter will not be a long one; actually…I won't tell the format I chose for my last chapter. It took a lot of time for me to upload because I don't want this to finish… but life is never fair… and may be- for some of us- is better that its not. 

I'll see your around my dear friends… and

…this is chapter 48; enjoy. 

Chapter 48: Being a Weasley

Hermione Granger was semi conscious at the moment. After bringing two babies into the world, she felt tired, but elated. All her body ached with pain, but something about seeing the face of her babies made everything in the world better. 

'Miss Granger,' Mrs. Goodman said frowning, as usual. 'Do you wish to see your children?' She impatiently asked. Hermione nodded frantically, despite her weakness. She was so happy; she would finally meet her twins. The babies she had carried for nine months would soon meet her arms… she couldn't have been more anxious. 

She closed her eyes as the pain between her legs decreased. She felt so happy despite the aching. She did not know why, but she suspected it had something to do with being a mum. She wasn't sure though. No, she wasn't sure. 

'Ms. Granger…,' The severe voice said very close to her ear, 'Let me introduce you to your son and to your daughter,' She said, then added. 'Let's pray for them not to become as reckless as you and your boyfriend were when conceiving them… I wouldn't be happy delivering your grandchildren any time soon,' She finished. 

But Hermione was not listening. Stretching her arms as far as they could go, she was silently begging Mrs. Goodman for her twins. Tears were running down her cheek and then she knew: this was not a simple job one could run away from. This was forever, and she did not mind… she did not mind at all. Actually, now that they were there, she couldn't picture life without them. 

The baby boy had red hair and beautiful big brown eyes… her beautiful big brown eyes. She could see her reflection in those brown pools so similar to her own. He looked so curious… so fascinated by the world around him. Sure enough he was doomed to become as big a know- it- all as her mother. 

The baby girl, on the other hand, had no hair at all, but something told her that soon enough, red curls would make her social life hell. Her eyes were not totally closed, and Hermione noticed that she had inherited Ron's deep blue eyes; she was peacefully resting on Mrs. Goodman's shoulder, sucking her thumb fondly as expecting everyone to shut up for her to sleep. 

Both her babies were as pale as snow and they both had tiny freckles on their noses. They look so incredibly adorable that Hermione could wait no longer… she had to hug them tightly… she needed to hear their breaths and their heart beats and to feel their heat. They were hers… they were hers completely. 

Touching their tiny hands, Mrs. Goodman arched her back to place the babies on their mother's arms where they belonged. 

She was very overwhelmed. She was filled with incredible feelings; feelings she had never experienced before… They were creating a bond so strong that neither time nor circumstances would be able to break. 

'Hello, my children… It's me… mum,' She slowly said, happily sobbing. 'I promise I will be here for you… I promise I will help you no matter what the problem is and I also promise that I will try to make you as happy as I am right now, even if it means my own misery,' She said, while kissing both their heads. The babies' eyes were wide open; staring back at their mother, who looked so amazingly happy. 

'Miss Granger…sorry to interrupt this Kodak moment, but we need to take your babies…' She said stretching her arms to take Hermione's children away from her. 

'Don't you dare, awful, awful woman… don't you dare touch my babies with your ugly hands; you will not take them away from me. Not you… not anyone,' She threatened the whole lot of healers around them, who looked extremely scared, as they all knew about Hermione being friends with Harry Potter. 

'Very well, Miss Granger… once again you had proved your bad judgment. Please… let us escort you to your room where your boyfriend will sure put some sense into you,' She critically said, walking away from Hermione. 

But she couldn't care less about Ron's opinion at the moment. She knew he would, in the end, agree with her. She was sure the four of them would be very happy together… enjoying Sunday brunch at the Burrow, surrounded by red heads who loved each other deeply despite the fighting. 

But as soon as those thoughts had crossed her mind, she found herself in front of her hospital room door. Soon enough the people she loved would meet her children… and they would love them as much as they loved her, because they were the product of the love she share with Ronald Weasley, current love of her life and father of her twins. 

She closed her eyes while holding her babies even tighter when the door opened… 

And then….

'Hermione, love… are these…?' Ron asked the stupidest question of his life. But can you blame him? I mean… we are talking about the first time the man saw his kids. 

Hermione nodded in reference to Ron's last question. 

'How are you going to name them?' Florence asked, at the edge of tears. Ron and Hermione looked at each other with uncertainty. 

'We don't know,' They answered at the very same time. 

'I think…,' Molly Weasley interrupted with puffy eyes, 'That you, dears, should decide on a name that means something special for you both… and that will be special for the children as well.' 

'We should name the boy Alfred Achilles…,' Hermione said at once. She had obviously secretly thought about that name for a long time and she had never got around to tell Ron. He wouldn't approve, but he was about to prove her wrong. 

'…And we should name the girl Leila Lisa,' He finished. Hermione nodded, and lowering her head to kiss the heads of her twins, she said: 

'Everyone, we are glad to introduce you our newest creation; Alfred Achilles Weasley and Leila Lisa Weasley.' 

'Did you know…,' Florence said sometime later, with George Jr. in her arms, 'that the names you chose mean Wisdom and Beauty?' 

No one said a word. Partly because they did not know what the babies names meant… and also because Hermione was about to breastfeed the babies. 

'You know, love…,' Ron said after a while of silence, while staring at his babies eat, 'there are three things I consider pure in the world. Gold, diamonds and you,' He said, pulling a ring out of his pocket. 

'Oh, Ron!' Hermione almost shouted.

'Would you…I mean…Would you do me the honour of marrying me?' He asked. 

'Yes, Ron! Yes,' She said, while tears of happiness ran down her cheek. She was so happy! They were all so happy! 

They were going to be a family. A real family… life couldn't have been sweater. 


	49. Chapter 49 epilogue

Well, my friends… this is the end. It was beautiful though short (only 3 months to make) road but I loved every minute of it. I especially thank you, my readers, for your constant reviews and your unselfish support. I appreciate it a lot. I will miss you; make no mistake. 

I hope you'll enjoy this short little epilogue which I thought both nice and simple… thanks again for everything and… "hasta pronto!"

So…here it is; chapter 49; epilogue… enjoy. 

Chapter 49; Epilogue: 

Life is never fair… and perhaps it is a good thing for most of us that is not. 

But in this case, everyone had nothing to declare but their happiness. 

Sure enough, the twins had grown into 10 year olds and Molly Weasley was only glad that her youngest son, Ronald Weasley, had married Hermione Granger, though Oscar Wilde had the right idea when saying that 'one should always be in love. That is the reason one should never marry'. 

Despite minor drawbacks, life in Hogsmeade was alright. The lack of Dark Wizards had made both Ron and Hermione's job a nightmare, so they had resigned as soon as the possibility had came about. 

Ron is working, coaching "The Tornados", a popular Quidditch team, and Hermione is teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, much to Snape's displeasure. 

Little Al and Lei had first demonstrated their magical ability at the age of three, and sure enough, letters from Hogwarts were soon to arrive. 

Florence and George did not re- marry but they travelled around the world as much as they could. Florence is still writing books and George is still running "Weasley Wizard Wheezes". His son Georgie, who is now 13, enjoys spending time with his father and his stepmother Florence. Florence is currently reconsidering the idea of becoming a mother. She is starting to like the idea…

…quite a lot, I daresay. Soon enough, more than just Hogwarts letters were soon to arrive at Ron and Hermione's place- The Burrow II, as I like calling their home- and quite sure, it would have something to do with babies. 

Fred and Neville are still shagging like rabbits, and they continue creating beautiful outfits for the modern wizard. 

Ginny and Harry Potter and very happy indeed, and they have three children; two girls and one boy who inherited Harry's hair and Ginny's eyes, so he looks a lot like James Potter. 

As far as Sirius is concerned, he has created a bond with Severus Snape and they play chess every Sunday. The score goes as follows: 

Sirius Black: 255. 

Severus Snape: 256. 

Severus Snape is still teaching Potions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and every year he gets rejected when posting for the Defence Against the Dark Arts job. He exchanges letters with both Florence Pugliare and Elisabeth Pavlovsky, though he secretly loves only one of them. 

He will always love her. 

As I said a couple of chapters ago, life is all about endings, my friends. And this story had to end, sooner or later. 

'I'm Hermione Granger,' She had once introduced herself while she was still in her muggle clothes, 'and who are you?' An eleven year old Hermione had asked, while looking into his blue eyes. He had red hair… and dirt on his nose but somehow he inspired her confidence. 

'I'm Ronald Weasley,' He had shyly answered, staring back. She had bushy hair but she was pretty and intelligent. He could see it in her eyes. Something about her inspired his confidence. 

That little conversation was all it took. 

Who would have though that love was in the air? 


End file.
